LOVE IS RED
by allan.prawira
Summary: (CHAPTER 10-FINAL CHAPTER UP!)/SADISTIK/BDSM/MISTERY/ BROKENHEARTED/ROMANCE/ Cast : Kim Myung Soo x Lee Sungyeol/ Infinite/ happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS RED-**

genre : Thriller, yaoi-shounen ai

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungyeol membuka matanya, bibirnya yang pecah terasa begitu menyakitkan dan ngilu. Belum lagi kedua kakinya yang terikat dengan betis kirinya terasa seakan patah. Sepertinya tulang kering nya mengalami keretakan. Mata lebam nya memandang sekitar untuk menyesuaikan diri dan mencoba mencari tau dimana posisinya saat itu. Ia berada dalam ruangan sempit berukuran 3x4 meter berwarna merah darah. Sungyeol bergidik mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Sial. Tangannya juga dalam keadaan terikat sangat kuat. Sungyeol berupaya sekuat mungkin untuk melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Astaga! Matanya terbelalak ketika mengetahui kondisi nya dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi. Bulu kuduknya meremang hebat.

Krieettt. .

Derit pintu menghentikan segala upaya yang tengah dilakukan Sungyeol untuk bebas.

Matanya sontak menatap nanar pria yang masuk dan berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

"Myung Soo. . " cicitnya ngeri.

Pria yang dipanggil Myung Soo itu bergeming. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi lebam Sungyeol. Sungyeol mengikuti gerakan Myung Soo dengan takut. Ia sangat mengenal perangai pria ini. Pria yang sudah membuatnya babak belur.

Mata Sungyeol terbelalak ketika dengan gerakan cepat pria tampan tapi dingin dihadapannya menaiki tubuhnya dan mengecup ketat bibir nya. Sungyeol berupaya berontak. Tapi kondisi tangannya yang terikat membuat segala upayanya sia-sia. Sungyeol bukan pria bodoh. Ia akan kalah dengan cara biasa.

Kemudian dengan lemah Sungyeol menutup matanya. Ia bersikap pasarah dengan ciuman dingin yang diberikan Myung Soo. Myung Soo tersenyum senang meyadari reaksi tak terduga Sungyeol. Bibirnya semakin agresif menjilat dan mengulum bibir berdarah pria telanjang dibawahnya. Lidahnya berusaha masuk dan Sungyeol membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Myung Soo seperti hewan lapar yang memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sungyeol dengan penuh nafsu. Ketika lidah Sungyeol sepenuhnya masuk dan mengikat lidah Sungyeol, Sungyeol bertindak cepat. Dengan gerakan tak diduga ia menarik lidah Myung Soo dan menggigitnya dengan kuat. Myung Soo terperanjat dengan serangan balik tersebut.

"argghh! " jeritnya sekaligus berusaha melepaskan lidahnya dari jeratan mulut Sungyeol.

Sedikit lagi saja terlambat. Lidahnya akan putus. Meskipun begitu, sungyeol sudah berhasil memberikan rasa sakit yang cukup hebat pada Myung Soo.

"bagaimana rasanya bajingan? Sakit? Kau pantas menerima hal itu. .! " sentak Sungyeol berani.

Myung soo menatap geram pria itu. Tangannya bergerak menjambak kuat rambut Sungyeol hingga Sungyeol mengernyit sakit.

"kau pikir, karena aku mencintaimu aku takkan tega menyakiti mu Lee Sungyeol!? "

Sungyeol tertawa.

"bunuh aku. " desisnya dengan tatapan menantang.

Plaakkk!

Sungyeol terjajar. Wajahnya seketika panas. Tapi ia tak perduli. ia menjilat darah yang mengalir kembali dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya memberikan tatapan jijik pada pria dihadapannya.

"kau sudah berjanji. .mengapa sekarang. .mengapa sekarang begini. . "

Sungyeol terperanjat. Pria dingin dihadapannya menangis!

"aku sudah melupakan janji busuk itu. .lepaskan aku Myungie. .aku akan melupakan semuanya. .aku akan tutup mulutku serapat mungkin. .dan. .jalanilah hidup mu sebaik2nya. . "

Myung Soo bergerak liar diatas tubuh Sungyeol.

"ani. .aniyo. .aku takkan melepaskan mu Lee Sungyeol. .kau harus jadi milikku selamanya. . " ucapnya bergetar. Mulutnya bergerak kembali mencium bibir Sungyeol. Kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Tangannya mulai melakukan rangsangan pada titik titik sensitif Sungyeol. Sungyeol mati matian berusaha menahan erangan nikmat dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menutup mulutnya dari desakan lidah Myung Soo yang kembali mencoba masuk.

Myung Soo membeku. Ia menyadari usahanya sia-sia.

"Myungie. .kumohon lepaskan aku. . " suara Sungyeol memecah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa saat.

Myung Soo menatapnya pilu. Wajah tampannya terlihat sendu dan menyedihkan.

"Myungie. ." panggil Sungyeol.

"tidak. .kalau kau ingin meninggalkan ku. .takkan kukabulkan. .aku mau kau tetap disini Yeollie. .meskipun hanya tubuh matimu. . "

Sungyeol bergidik ngeri. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba tangan mantan kekasihnya itu sudah memegang sebilah belati.

Sungyeol harus berfikir jernih sekarang. Ia harus mencari akal atau Myung Soo akan benar2 membunuhnya kali ini.

Tangan dingin Myung Soo menempelkan belati tajam itu keleher Sungyeol.

"setelah kau mati. .aku akan mati menyusul mu. .kita akan terus bersama Yeollie. . "

Sungyeol menatap ngeri. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan sebegitu mengerikannya pria mantan kekasihnya ini. Penampilannya benar-benar menipu.

Myung Soo mengangkat belatinya. Bersiap menikam jantung Sungyeol dalam sekejap.

Sedetik lagi, Sungyeol akan mati. .

"saranghae. .Myungie. . " Myung Soo terbeliak. Tangannya berhenti diudara. Apa ia salah? Benarkah Sungyeol mengatakan ia mencintainya? Atau itu hanya caranya untuk kabur?

Myung Soo menatap tak percaya pada Sungyeol.

Sungyeol nya menangis.

"mian Myungie. .mian aku melupakan janji kita. .mian sudah meninggalkan mu. . "

Myung Soo membeku. Kepalanya penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Apakah Sungyeolnya akhirnya kembali padanya? Sungyeol nya mengatakan kalau ia salah. Bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan?

"bolehkah aku memperbaikinya menyungie? Bolehkah aku memperbaiki kesalahanku? Myungie. .Bogoshippo. .jeongmal bogoshippo. . " parau Sungyeol dalam isaknya.

Myung Soo menatapnya sendu. Belati ditangannya terjatuh. Ya. Ia yakin Sungyeol nya sudah kembali.

"kau. .kau berjanji tak meninggalkan ku lagi Yeollie? "

"ne. .aku tak akan pergi lagi dari mu. . " balas Sungyeol.

"kau. .kau akan mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu? "

Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "aku akan mencintaimu seperti dulu Myungie. .takkan pernah berubah"

Kalimat Sungyeol menghancurkan kekerasan hati Myung Soo. Bulir-bulir bening mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"gomawo. .terimakasih Yeollie. .aku berjanji akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. . "

Sungyeol tersenyum. Pria polosnya telah kembali.

"ara. .sekarang. .bisakah kau melepaskan ikatan ku. .sendi ku nyaris mati. . "

Myung Soo mengusut air matanya. Ia menatap sedih tubuh telanjang kekasihnya. "mianhae Yeollie. .mian. .aku terlalu kasar padamu. . "

"tak apa. .aku bisa mengerti Myungie. .tolong aku. .kaki ku terasa sakit luar biasa. . "

Myung Soo mengangguk cepat. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu tali yang mengikat kaki Sungyeol. Sesaat kemudian ia berhenti. Ia menatap curiga pada Sungyeol.

Sungyeol bergidik.

"ka. .kakiku patah. .tanganku memar hebat. .aku takkan bisa kabur myungie. .dan aku takkan kabur lagi. .percayalah. . " ibanya.

Myung Soo percaya.

Kekasihnya sudah kembali. Dan ia akan merawat Sungyeol dengan baik mulai sekarang.

Ia harus berusaha sebaik mungkin agar pria yang merebut hatinya itu tak kabur untuk kedua kalinya.

Sementara Sungyeol memandangi kesibukan Myung Soo membuka satu persatu ikatan ditubuhnya. Hatinya bergejolak. Ia harus berupaya sebaik mungkin sekarang untuk meyakinkan Myung Soo bahwa ia benar2 sudah kembali mencintai pria itu. Sambil memikirkan cara terbaik untuk melarikan diri. Lagi.

_Belum saat nya. .Myung Soo. ._

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

namaku Lee Sungyeol. seorang karyawan biasa berusia 24 tahun. awalnya semua terasa membosankan, hidup yang membosankan. aku lulus kuliah dengan nilai baik dan mendapat pekerjaan yang cukup bagus untuk seorang fresh graduated pada usia 22 tahun. bekerja seperti orang bodoh, datang pukul 07.30 dan kembali pukul 17.00. seperti itu. dan selalu berputar. aku menjalani hari demi hari membosankan selama 3 tahun. hingga akhirnya ia datang. Pria dengan wajah dingin yang menarik perhatianku diawal pertemuan.

Kim Myung Soo. karyawan pindahan dari kantor pusat.

posisinya berada satu tingkat diatas ku. seorang manager.

sikapnya sangat sesuai dengan pola wajahnya. ia sangat dingin. sulit tersenyum pada karyawan lain. dan juga sangat jarang berbicara. dapat dihitung berapa kali ia akan mengeluarkan suara soft nya yang terkesan dingin dalam sehari.

satu kata. mengerikan.

tapi tetap saja, wajah tampannya sangat menggelitik instingku. seorang pria yang tercipta menyukai sesama pria.

untuk kalangan seperti ku, dia adalah type ideal yang sangat kuinginkan. bibir tipisnya yang jarang tersenyum menambah nilai plus untuk penampilannya dimataku.

khayalan demi khayalan selalu mampir dikepalaku saat melihatnya.

dan harus kusadari, ia berkali kali menangkap gerakan mengamati yang kulakukan.

hingga suatu sore. .

"tuan Lee Sungyeol. .tolong temui saya diruangan. ."

aku menghentikan gerakan menyusun berkas yang akan kubawa pulang.

aku menatap manager ku sedang berdiri tak jauh disana. seperti biasa. ia tampak mengagumkan sore ini.

"baik. .saya segera kesana. ." Manager tampan itu segera berlalu mendengar kalimat ku.

kenapa? bukankah ini sudah jam pulang kerja? kenapa ia memanggilku sekarang. .?

ck. mungkin ada masalah yang cukup penting. baiklah. aku akan menyelesaikan ini dan segera menyusulnya.

.

.

.

xXx

Author P.o.v

.

.

Sungyeol mengetuk pintu ruangan berwarna cokelat tua tersebut.

sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam menyuruhnya masuk.

ia melihat Myung Soo sedang duduk dikursi berputarnya dengan kondisi yang cukup ekstrem.

pria itu sudah melepas jas nya. dasinya. dan juga, rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan membuatnya semakin terlihat jantan.

"silahkan duduk. ."

Sungyeol tersadar. ia segera mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan managernya itu.

"ada apa tuan memanggil saya?"

Myung Soo tersenyum.

"jangan terlalu formal. .ini sudah diluar jam kerja,lagipula usia kita setara. .panggil Myung Soo saja"

kening Sungyeol berkerut.

"jadi. .ada keperluan apa,kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Sungyeol terbata,mencoba membiasakan dirinya.

Myung Soo mendekatkan kepalanya.

bibirnya berbisik.

"mengapa. .mengapa kau selalu memandangiku Lee Sungyeol? "

rona wajah Sungyeol berubah. ia seperti tikus yang tersiram air sekarang. sementara Myung Soo memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"kau menyukaiku,?" cecar nya membuat Sungyeol berjingkat dari duduknya.

"ah. .bukan. .mungkin kau sudah salah menduga. .aku tak pernah memandangimu. .Myung Soo-ssi" jawabnya gugup. keringatnya mengalir satu persatu.

seringaian Myung Soo mengembang.

"jangan berdalih Sungyeol. .aku sering menangkap basah kau melihatku . .dengan tatapan nafsu. ." tembaknya.

Sungyeol tersudut. hatinya membenarkan hal itu. apakah ia terlalu kelihatan. apakah semua mengetahuinya?

"jangan takut. .hanya aku yang mengerti hal itu. ."

kalimat pria dihadapannya membuat Sungyeol melepas nafas lega.

matanya menatap myung soo yang masih memandanginya lekat-lekat seolah dia adalah mangsa yang siap untuk dinikmati saat itu juga.

Sungyeol menelan liurnya kasar. ia benar-benar tersudut sekarang.

"apa yang kau sukai dariku Sungyeol-ssi? " myung soo seolah tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berfikir.

"hal itu. .bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. .itu. ."

Sungyeol kesulitan memilih kalimatnya sendiri. kalau ia mengakui nya,kemungkinan ia akan diusir keluar dari kantor besok atau lebih parah lagi ia akan dituduh penguntit yang suka melihat-lihat boss nya.

"itu adalah. ." mulut Sungyeol tertutup seketika. matanya membulat melihat Myung Soo berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja putihnya.

"tunggu. .apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sungyeol sambil bangkit menjauh.

Myung Soo membuka kemeja nya yang tak dilapisi pakaian apapun didalamnya dan melemparkan nya kesembarang arah. ia topless sekarang. membuat Sungyeol menatap kagum pada bentuk tubuh yang tidak terlalu gemuk dan juga tidak kurus itu. dada bidangnya yang cukup beorot serta perut ratanya yang terdapat sedikit lekukan semakin membuatnya terlihat seksi dimana Sungyeol.

"bagian inikah yang kau suka?" suara Myung Soo menyadarkan Sungyeol dari rasa kagumnya.

"a. .ani. .aniyo. .aku seorang pria tulen, aku tak menyukai tubuh sesama pria sepertimu. ." ucap Sungyeol dusta. Myung Soo tertawa. seringai nya kembali menekan atmosfere disekitar.

"mungkin kau menyukai bagian ini. ."

tangannya bergerak membuka resleting celananya. Sungyeol refleks menutup matanya. ia sudah bisa menduga arah tujuan pria didepannya itu.

Myung Soo tersenyum puas.

"ternyata benar. .kau seorang gay. .Sungyeol-ssi.." desisnya.

Sungyeol menghela nafasnya. ia sudah tak bisa mengelak sekarang. "ia. .saya seorang gay. .apakah kau sudah puas?" ujarnya dengan nada marah.

"belum. .aku belum puas. ."

"mwo? lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sungyeol melihat pria itu memakai kembali kemejanya. .lalu berjalan pelan menuju tempatnya berdiri. kaki Sungyeol kaku.

Myung Soo mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sungyeol.

"aku menyukai mu Sungyeol-ssi. .dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas hal itu. .temui aku besok di restoran cina 3 blok dari sini pukul 8 malam. .aku akan mengajarimu cara memuaskan ku. ."

"mwo?" myung soo tertawa kecil. lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki nya keluar ruangan.

"sampai bertemu besok malam. .pria manis. ." katanya didepan pintu keluar ketika melihat Sungyeol masih membeku ditempatnya.

.

.

.

_apakah itu artinya ia mengajakku kencan?_

_Myung soo mengajak ku kencan?_

pertanyaan2 konyol mulai memenuhi isi kepala Sungyeol.

tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis.

ya. .ia merasa sangat konyol sekarang.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungyeol mengusut rambutnya yang berantakan. wanita didepannya memahami pria tersebut sudah mengalami sebuah kejadian hebat yang membuatnya sangat trauma. bagaimana bisa seorang kekasih bisa berlaku sekejam itu pada pasangannya? ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya pengamalan itu.

"kau masih sanggup untuk meneruskannya tuan Sungyeol-ssi? kalau kau mau,kita bisa mengakhirinya untuk hari ini. ."

Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

"aku tak ingin berhenti. .cerita selanjutnya adalah pengalaman termanis dalam hidupku. .dan aku ingin mengenangnya sekali lagi. ."

wanita didepannya menatapnya sendu. kepalanya mengangguk seolah mengerti.

"kau bisa melanjutkannya. ."

Sungyeol tersenyum.

bibirnya mulai bergerak merangkai kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

"awalnya kukira ia hanya mengatakan hal bodoh untuk menghinaku. .namun ternyata ia benar-benar datang ke tempat itu. .ia begitu sempurna. .balutan jas hitam nya begitu sepadan dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi. .saat itu aku berfikir. .bahwa seorang pangeran gila sedang menuju kearah seorang budak sepertiku. ."

mata Sungyeol menerawang jauh. ia seolah melihat Myung Soo berjalan pelan kearahnya. senyuman dingin itu sudah berubah hangat sekarang.

"hei. .sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya.

Sungyeol segera membebaskan diri dari sikap terpesonanya.

"belum. .aku juga baru sampai. ."

pria tampan didepannya mengambil posisi duduk.

"aku benar2 tak menduga kau akan datang. .kukira kau akan ketakutan akan sikapku kemarin padamu. ." myung soo membuka percakapan sambil membuka-buka menu didepannya.

sungyeol menatapnya.

pria ini memang sangat diluar .

"lalu. .apa yang kau inginkan dengan menyuruhku datang kemari?" tanya Sungyeol langsung.

"kau begitu terburu-buru. ." balas Myung soo acuh.

hah? jawaban apa itu? Sungyeol mendengus kesal.

"aku tak punya banyak waktu. .kalau kau tak ada keperluan penting. .aku akan pergi. ." ucapnya sambil beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya. ia mulai muak melihat wajah tampan didepannya itu.

"jadilah pacarku. .Sungyeol-ah. ."

mwo?

Sungyeol membeku.

"aku menyukaimu. .jadilah pacarku. .Lee Sungyeol. ." ucap Myung Soo memperjelas kalimat sebelumnya. Sungyeol mendengus. apa lagi ini? apa ini sebuah lelucon lucu yang dipersembahkan untuknya?

"terimakasih. .maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan gurauan konyolmu. ." Sungyeol melangkah kesal menuju pintu keluar. .sedetik lagi ia akan keluar dari tempat itu. sebelum sebuah suara menghentakkan hatinya. .

"APA KAU TULI!? AKU MENYUKAI MU LEE SUNGYEOL! JADILAH PACARKU!"

Sungyeol membeku. apa itu? meskipun ia dengan jelas dapat mengetahui dari mana suara itu berasal ,hanya saja. .

ia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan.

ia melihat Myung soo berdiri dengan sikap kesal disana. sementara semua mata diruangan itu memperhatikan mereka.

Sungyeol masih belum mampu menguasai tubuhnya ketika ia melihat Myung Soo berjalan mendekatinya.

matanya membelalak panik ketika pria tampan itu mendekatkan wajah kearahnya. Myung Soo mencium nya didepan umum!

Sungyeol terperangkap suasana. tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya. yang ia tau, ia hanya berdiri dan menerima setiap sentuhan hangat dari bibir Myung Soo pada bibirnya.

Myung Soo melepaskan bibirnya. matanya bertumpu pada mata hitam legam Sungyeol.

"katakan kau mau. ." desisnya.

.

.

.

"aku mau. ."

TBC-

mohon reviewnya readers. .ini FF pertama saya tentang MyungYeol Infinite :D  
semoga pada suka. .

kalau gak suka atau jelek, kritik aja.

yang pedes kaya cabe juga saya terima :D

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **LOVE IS RED**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author:  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Crime/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 03-24-15, Updated: 03-25-15  
Chapters: 2, Words: 2,783

**Chapter : Chapter 2**

**Di Chapter ini akan ada adegan NC yang cukup sadis, jadi bagi reader yang gak suka BDSM diharap jangan baca. Daripada entar ujung2nya Bashing _**

**Oke? Oke? Happy reading-**

**LOVE IS RED-**

Genre : Crime, yaoi-shounen ai

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

Sungyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat sosok pria yang sedang mendengkur pelan disampingnya. Wajah pulas nya membius Sungyeol untuk memandanginya lebih lama.

_Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah ini?_

_Mungkinkah ia malaikat yang jatuh kebumi?_

Sungyeol tersenyum. Lagi2 ia memikirkan hal-hal konyol. Sudah pasti makhluk dihadapannya itu adalah manusia. Dan juga. .miliknya. memikirkan kenyataan bahwa pria didepannya adalah miliknya sejak beberapa minggu lalu membuat Sungyeol kembali tersipu. Sampai saat ini juga ia masih berfikir apa alasan Myung Soo menyukai pria dengan wajah pas-pas an sepertinya. Yah, boleh diakui Sungyeol memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan. Belum lagi bibirnya juga cukup seksi untuk sebagian pria. Tapi tetap saja. .pria dihadapannya memiliki figur sempurna yang sangat diidamkan banyak orang. Ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pria atau wanita manapun sesuai seleranya. Mengapa harus ia?

Sungyeol harus menanyakan alasan itu suatu hari nanti.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut hitam kecoklatan milik myung Soo. Lihat ia. Seperti bayi sedang tertidur. Sungyeol tak mampu menahan hasratnya, wajah itu terlalu indah hanya untuk sekedar dilihat. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut hidung Myung Soo dengan lembut.

Sentuhan kecil itu membangunkan pria malaikatnya.

Matanya mengerjap untuk mengadaptasi kan dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"selamat pagi. . " bisiknya ketika menemukan Sungyeol sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

Sungyeol tersenyum. Betapa menggemaskan nya kekasihnya.

Sungyeol mengecup pelan bibir lembut Myung Soo. Morning kiss kata sebagian orang.

"selamat pagi. .Myungie. . "

Myung Soo tertawa. Ia sudah berulang kali mendengar kalimat sayang itu dari mulut Sungyeol. Hanya saja setiap kali mendengarnya, ia masih tetap tergelitik senang. Ia ingin mendengarkan kalimat itu lagi dan lagi.

"Selamat pagi. .Yeollie. . " katanya sambil membalas kecupan kecil Sungyeol.

"baiklah tuan tampan. .karena sekarang sudah pukul 06.30 dan kita harus bangun, atau kita akan terlambat kekantor. . "

"baiklah. .tuan Kim Sungyeol sayang. . " jawab Myung Soo sembari bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiri kemudian menarik Sungyeol dalam pelukannya.

"apa ini. .cepatlah pergi mandi Myung Soo-ah. .jangan bermain main lagi. .kita akan. .emphh. . " kalimat Sungyeol terputus dengan serangan bibir yang dilakukan Myung Soo pada bibirnya. Sungyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kekasihnya dan mulai membalas dengan intens.

Mereka berciuman beberapa saat hingga akhirnya seseorang memutuskan menyudahinya.

"aku harus mandi. .tapi aku tak mau sendiri. .kau harus ikut dengan ku. . " goda Myung Soo.

Wajah Sungyeol memerah. Ia memang sudah sering mandi berdua dengan kekasihnya itu, ia juga sudah sering melihat tubuh polos Myung Soo ketika berdua saja dengan nya. Hanya saja jantungnya masih sering berdegup kencang ketika momen2 seperti itu datang kembali.

"kenapa diam? Kau tak mau? " Sungyeol melihat Myung Soo mulai memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesalnya.

Sungyeol menarik tangan pria didepannya.

"ara. .aku akan menggosok punggungmu dengan kuat. . hingga kau menjerit kesakitan" sentak Sungyeol sambil menarik paksa Myung Soo masuk kedalam bilik kamar mandinya.

Myung Soo menatapnya ngeri. Sesaat kemudian pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan. .

"aaaaaa! Lee Sungyeol! Kau membunuhku! "

Jeritan demi jeritan keluar dari mulut Myung Soo diikuti dengan tawa mengerikan dari Sungyeol.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita dengan name tag Jessica itu menatap Sungyeol lekat-lekat. Ia membiarkan Sungyeol menikmati masa-masa imajinasinya. Sungyeol menarik nafasnya dalam. Dadanya penuh dengan rasa sesak.

"Mendengar cerita anda. .sepertinya anda dan kekasih anda adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis, tuan Lee. . " ucap wanita itu memecah keheningan yang tercipat beberapa saat.

Sungyeol menghempaskan nafasnya berat. Jarinya memainkan gelas teh yang tersaji didepannya. Matanya menatap jauh.

"ya. .siapapun akan berfikiran yang sama dengan mu. . " jessica memasang sikap mendengar nya kembali dengan baik. Tangannya memegang bolpoin yang siap untuk menuliskan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diungkapkan Sungyeol.

"ia memang pria dengan figur sempurna. .ia memang sangat dingin pada siapapun, bagai es yang sulit untuk cair. .tapi bagai api kecil yang hangat ketika bersama ku. .semua orang menganggap, aku adalah sumbu untuk apinya. .yang takkan bisa hidup jika aku tak ada. .dan aku berfikir. .aku adalah sumbu yang sempurna, dan api kecil itu takkan pernah membakarku sampai habis. .hingga waktu itu datang. .dan aku harus menyadari aku salah. . "

.

.

.

"Yeollie. . "

Sungyeol menatap Myung Soo yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya. Hari ini merupakan hari minggu. Ia dan Myung Soo hanya ingin menghabiskan hari libur itu dengan bersantai berdua disebuah Lounge dekat pantai Jangho.

"hmhh. . " gumamnya.

Myung Soo menatapnya dengan intens. Sungyeol menemukan aura sedih disana.

"wae. .kenapa kau terlihat sedih Myungie. .? " tangannya bergerak mengusap wajah Myung Soo nya. Ia merasa nyeri melihat pria itu bersedih.

"kau mencintaiku kan Yeollie? Kau takkan meninggalkan ku kan? Apapun yang terjadi kau akan ada untukku kan? " cecaran dari bibir Myung Soo mengejutkan Sungyeol. Wae? Ada apa dengannya saat ini? Bukankah itu adalah hal sudah sangat jelas? Ia takkan meningalkan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"dengarkan aku Myungie. .seburuk apapun kau kelak. .seperti apapun keadaan mu, aku akan mencintaimu apa adanya. .jangan pernah sekalipun berfikir aku akan meninggalkan mu. .kau tau. .itu terasa menyakitkan. .bahkan untuk berfikir menjauh darimu saja aku tak bisa. . "

"maukah kau berjanji untukku? "

Sungyeol tersenyum. Ia mengangguk mantap.

"aku berjanji. .dan kau juga harus menjanjikan hal yang sama untukku. . "

" aku berjanji Yeollie. .bahkan mautpun tak akan bisa membuatku menjauh dari mu. . "

Sungyeol tersenyum. Ia merasa senang mendengarnya. Hanya saja ia harus mengakui, ia menangkap aura tak mengenakkan sekarang. Seolah janji yang dibuatnya dengan Myung Soo adalah kontrak berbahaya yang harus ia pikul seumur hidupnya.

_Ada apa dengan mu. .Kim Myung Soo. .?_

**xXx**

_Hari itu telah datang. .hari dimana aku mengetahui. ._

_sisi mengerikan seorang Kim Myung Soo. Kekasih ku. ._

.

.

Myung Soo melemparkan tubuh Sungyeol keatas ranjang nya. Dengan cepat ia menindih tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ciuman demi ciuman ia daratkan dengan liar pada leher jenjang Sungyeol. Tangannya dengan kasar melepaskan kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya dan tubuh Sungyeol. Sungyeol gemetar. Awalnya ia hanya memancing Myung Soo dengan godaan2 kecilnya. Ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa Myung Soo akan benar2 terangsang hebat dan membawanya kedalam kondisi ini sekarang. Sungyeol mengerang. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan Myung Soo pada bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Ia harus mengakui, Myung Soo sangat hebat dalam merangsang titik2 sensitifnya.

"Myungie. . " Myung Soo menghentikan aktivitasnya. Bibirnya menjilat cuping Sungyeol yang terhimpit dibawahnya.

"ya sayang. . " desahnya. Myung Soo sudah benar2 dalam kondisi bernafsu. Sungyeol tau ia merutuki kesalahannya. Ia bukan tak mau jika harus berhubungan seks dengan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan itu adalah hal yang cukup diinginkkannya belakangan ini. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka akan melakukannya sekarang. Mulutnya ingin meminta Myung Soo menghentikan aktivitasnya, hanya saja sentuhan-sentuhan Myung Soo sudah menjeratnya dalam kenikmatan yang didambakannya. Hatinya berubah. Ia menginginkan Myung Soo saat itu juga.

"nikmati aku. . " bisiknya.

Myung Soo menyeringai senang. Gerakannya semakin liar diatas tubuh Sungyeol. Tangannya sudah membuka celana Sungyeol dan Celana nya sendiri. Dalam beberapa saat saja ia dan Sungyeol sudah dalam kondisi seperti bayi baru lahir.

Sungyeol membeliak menyadari tubuh polos Myung Soo terlihat sangat seksi dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir disetiap inchi tubuhnya.

"aku. .aku belum pernah melakukannya. .aku belum mengerti bagaimana membalas gerakan mu. . " ia merutuki kalimat bodoh yang terucap barusan. Sementara Myung Soo hanya melihatnya sambil memberikan senyuman manis.

"aku akan mengajarimu. .kau hanya perlu mengikuti dan menerimanya . . " Sungyeol mengangguk. Ia hanya diam saja ketika Myung Soo mulai menjilat ujung kaki nya hingga sampai pada area perut dibawah pusarnya.

"ahhhh. .Myungie. . " desahan demi desahan mengalir hebat dari bibir Sungyeol ketika Myung Soo mulai melakukan sesuatu pada area paling sensitifnya.

"myungiee. .jangan berhenti. .ahhh. . " sial. Rasanya nikmat sekali.

Sungyeol membuka matanya ketika sensasi rasa itu perlahan memudar. Ia melihat Myung Soo sedang memandanginya dengan seringai liar. Bulu roma Sungyeol meremang. Myung Soo nya seperti serigala yang menemukan daging domba dipadang pasir.

"Myungie. . "

"kau menikmatinya? Kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih sayang? "

Sungyeol tak bisa menangkap maksud pertanyaan Myung Soo. Sesuatu yang lebih? Apakah Myung Soo punya trik yang lebih hebat dibanding sekarang? Tapi gerakan tubuhnya tak bisa membaca hal lain. Ia hanya menginginkan Myung Soo. Apapun itu.

"ia. .aku mau. . " jawabnya pelan dengan nafas masih memburu.

Myung Soo kembali menampakkan seringai mengerikannya.

Plakkkk!

Sungyeol terjajar. Tangan Myung Soo mendarat dengan mulus dan membuat pipinya memerah. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan cairan asin perlahan mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!? " pekiknya. Tangannya berusaha berontak. Tapi cengkraman Myung Soo lebih kuat dari dugaannya.

"akhhh! Myungie. .kau menyakitiku. . " jeritnya lebih keras ketika Myung Soo menggigit dadanya dengan sangat kuat. Sungyeol merasa gigitan itu sangat dalam hingga menembus kulitnya.

"Myungie. .hentikan. .mengapa kau begini. . !? "

Myung Soo membisu. Ia menjilati darah yang mengalir dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Kali ini bukan rasa nikmat yang dirasakan Sungyeol melainkan rasa jijik.

"katakan kau menyukainya. .! " Myung Soo menghardik.

Sungyeol menatap ngeri kekasihnya. Myung Soo nya sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan melecehkan. "Myungie. . " desisnya.

Plakk! Plaakk!

Tamparan demi tamparan menerpa pipi putih Sungyeol, membuatnya berwarna merah padam sekarang.

"katakan! Katakan kau menikmatinya Yeollie! "

Sungyeol membeku. Bulir bulir bening mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Inikah kekasihnya? Myung Soo nya? Mengapa ia tega menyakitinya sedemikian rupa? Bukankah ia sangat mencintai Sungyeol ? lalu mengapa?

"Menangis! Bagus! Aku suka tangisan mu sayang! Menangislah lebih keras! Menjeritlah! Menjerit seolah kau akan mati! "

Sungyeol sukses mengeluarkan air matanya. ia tak percaya Myung Soo nya sekejam ini sekarang.

"akhhh! Myungie. .sakit! hentikan. .kau menyakitiku Myungie. .hentikan! "

Jeritan Sungyeol berlanjut ketika Myung Soo dengan paksa memasukkan 3 jarinya sekaligus kedalam anusnya tanpa melakukan foreplay terlebih dulu. Myung Soo semakin beringas mendengar kalimat permohonan dari bibir Sungyeol. Ia memasukkan Jarinya dengan kasar semakin kedalam membuat Sungyeol semakin meraung.

"aku membencimu! Membencimu Myung Soo! " erangnya.

"akkhhhh! Myungie. .sakit! hentikan! "

Mata Sungyeol mendelik saat melihat Myung Soo memasukkan alat vitalnya dengan membabi buta menggantikan posisi jarinya.

"engghh. .ahhhh. .Myungiee. . "

Myung Soo menyeringai. Ia berhasil menemukan titik spot bagian sensitif dalam tubuh Sungyeol. Ia terus melakukan gerakan mendorong pada bagian itu membuat Sungyeol mengerang parau dalam kenikmatan.

Sungyeol tak bisa membohongi hatinya. Itu terasa sangat nikmat.

"kau menikmatinya!? " tanya Myung Soo sambil menjambak rambut Sungyeol. Sungyeol menatapnya sendu.

"Myungie. . "

"katakan. .katakan kau menginginkannya sayang. . "

"Myungie. .aku membencimu. . " Myung Soo menyeringai.

Ia kembali melanjutkan aksi menyetubuhi Sungyeol. Sungyeol hanya membeku. Menahan rasa sakit dan menikmati hal itu dalam satu waktu.

Air matanya terus mengalir dengan cepat.

.

.

_Aku membencimu. .Kim Myung Soo. ._

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jessica menarik nafasnya. Ia sedari tadi mendengarkan Sungyeol dalam diam. Ia akhirnya mengerti betapa mengerikannya kebenaran cerita itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah berfikir hal seperti itu akan diperdengarkan secara langsung padanya. Ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan nya perlahan sebelum memulai pertanyaannya.

"setelah hari itu. .apa yang kau lakukan? Kau meninggalkannya? " tanyanya langsung.

Sungyeol tersenyum. Matanya menumbuk air teh berwarna coklat kemerahan didepannya.

"kau tau. .seseorang pernah berkata. .ketika cinta sudah mengusai isi kepala mu. .seberat apapun masalahnya. .kau akan kembali dan kembali lagi untuk mencintainya. "

Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku rasa hal bodoh itu terjadi padaku. . " lanjut Sungyeol. " ia cinta pertama ku. .orang yang pertama kali membuat ku nyaman dan membuatku tak mampu untuk melepasnya. . "

"setelah kejadian itu aku meminta izin ke perusahaan dengan alasan sakit. .selain memang aku harus mengobati luka2 lebam disekujur tubuhku aku juga tak ingin bertemu dengannya sementara waktu. .puluhan telpon darinya tak pernah kuangkat. .ribuan kalimat maaf yang disampaikannya melalui pesan tak pernah ku gubris. .aku membencinya. .sangat. .

Tapi entah mengapa. .

Separuh hatiku hilang. .dan separuh hati lagi. .menginginkan ia kembali. "

Air mata Sungyeol mulai mengalir perlahan. Jessica hanya memandangnya prihatin. Ia seolah masuk kedunia Sungyeol dan dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat hebat didalam sana.

"seminggu kemudian aku masuk. Setiap orang menanyakan kabarku dan aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk berkata aku baik2 saja. . "

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sampai salah seorang rekanku mengatakan sebuah hal yang dianggapnya konyol.

"selama seminggu kau tak masuk, manager juga meminta izin dengan alasan yang sama. .aku curiga. .jangan2 kalian berdua berjanji satu sama lain dan kabur kesuatu tempat. . " ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Myung Soo?

Ia juga tak masuk? Kenapa?

Aku mengukir senyumku dengan paksa.

"mengapa seperti itu? Itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ku dengar Sungjong-ssi"

"aku juga berfikir begitu awalnya. .hanya saja aku melihatnya pagi tadi ketika berangkat kerja. .ia seperti orang yang sedang depresi. .dan. .sepertinya ia membeli sebotol racun hama. . "

Apa?

Mataku membeliak ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sungjong.

"dimana? Dimana kau melihatnya? " tanyaku cepat.

Sungjong menatapku ngeri. Kuakui ekspresi yang kekeluarkan sedikit berlebihan. Orang yang melihatnya mungkin berfikir bahwa Myung Soo akan pergi kesuatu tempat untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan racun hama. Lalu mengapa aku berekspresi sangat kaget?

"di supermarket 3 blok dari sini. .sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. . " ucapnya menjelaskan.

Kepalaku spontan mengingat sesuatu dan dengan segera membuka sms yang kuterima tadi sebelum berangkat kerja.

_Sebenci itukah kau denganku? Baiklah. .aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu. .mian sudah menyakitimu Yeollie. .saranghae._

Aku berlari meninggalkan Sungjong yang berteriak teriak dibelakang ku menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Aku tak perduli. kepalaku penuh dengan spekulasi2 menakutkan.

Andwe! Andwe! Jangan begini. .jangan pergi dengan cara seperti ini Myungie!

Aku menjalankan mobilku seperti orang gila. Aku tak menghiraukan caci maki dari pengemudi lainnya. Difikiran ku hanya ada satu saat itu. Myung Soo!

Aku mendobrak masuk pintu apartemen Myung Soo. Seperti orang gila aku menuju kamar tempat biasa kami bercengkrama.

"Myungie. .kau. . " nafasku tercekat ditenggorokan. Aku melihat Myung Soo tergeletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Tak jauh dari tubuhnya tergeletak sebotol racun hama yang tumpah berserakan.

Lututku gemetar. Ini bercanda! Hanya bohongan! Bukan sesuatu yang nyata. .

Bukan sesuatu yang nyata.

"Myungie. .Myungie. . " panggilku dengan erangan yang parau.

Aku bergerak meraih tubuhnya kedalam rengkuhan ku.

"andwe. .jangan begini. .jangan begini. .jangan tinggalkan aku jebal. .jebal Myungie. .jebal. . "

Air mata sudah berhamburan dari mataku. Tanganku semakin kuat merengkuh tubuh dingin itu. "andwee..Myungie. .bangun kumohon. .aku akan baik padamu. .aku takkan meninggalkan mu lagi. .jadi bangunlah. .jangan pergi. . "

"Yeollie. . "

Suara lemah itu menyentakkan ku. Aku melihat Myung Soo membuka matanya.

"kau. .kau sadar. . " ucapku sambil menciumi wajahnya.

"bagaimana bisa aku tak terbangun mendengar suaramu yang begitu kuat Yeollie. . "

Mwo?

"tapi kau meminum racun itu. .bagaimana bisa aku diam dan melihatmu dengan tenang! "

Myung Soo tertawa. Ia segera menyadari kondisi yang terjadi. .

"aku terlalu banyak meminum wine. .lalu terjatuh karena mabuk. . "

Aku membisu. Aku mengambil botol racun yang tergeletak didekatnya.

"lalu. .racun ini? "

Ia tersenyum melihatku. "itu racun yang akan kuberikan pada tikus. .ketika mengambilnya aku terjatuh. .jadi tumpah seperti ini" jelasnya.

"jadi kau tak berniat untuk bunuh diri? "

"pabbo. .aku tak sebodoh itu. .kalau aku mati, aku takkan bisa melihatmu lagi. .dan kau akan meraung hebat seperti tadi. .aku membenci itu. . "

Aku membisu. Air mataku masih mengalir dalam lambat. Ya, kuakui aku sangat takut kehilangannya.

"mian. .mian Yeollie. .maaf sudah menyakitimu. .aku. .aku memiliki kelainan. .aku akan berubah sangat mengerikan saat bercinta. .aku akan menjadi sosok liar yang sangat menakutkan. .dan aku. .aku tak menyalahkan mu. .kau sudah pasti sangat ketakutan dengan sisi lain dari diriku. . "

Myung Soo menarik nafasnya berat. Sementara aku memandanginya dengan perih.

Sosok yang sangat kucintai itu menangis sekarang.

"mian. .aku memang bukan pria baik untukmu. .

Kalau kau ingin pergi dariku sekarang. .aku. .aku rasa aku tak bisa menolak. .pergilah Yeollie. .aku. .aku akan. . "

Kalimatnya terputus. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Myung Soo dengan ragu membalas pelukan yang kuberikan.

"jangan bicara lagi. .aku sangat takut dengan sisi gelapmu. .tapi lebih merasa takut saat aku merasa akan kehilanganmu. .aku takkan pergi kemana mana. .aku akan selalu bersama mu. .Myungie. "

Aku bisa merasakan air mata Myungie mengalir lebih banyak sekarang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Ya. Aku akan belajar menerima hal itu sekarang. Aku sudah memutuskan akan bertahan dengan kondisi nya. Kalimat itu tak ragu lagi meluncur dari mulutku untuk kedua kalinya. .

"saranghae. .Kim Myung Soo. . "

.

.

.

TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **LOVE IS RED**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author:  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Crime/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 03-24-15, Updated: 03-26-15  
Chapters: 3, Words: 2,924

**Chapter : Chapter 3**

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**LOVE IS RED-**

Genre : Crime, yaoi-shounen ai

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

"ah. .sakit sekali. .tolong lebih lembut Myungie. . "

Myung Soo mengehentikan gerakannya. Ia menghembus luka di sudut bibir Sungyeol. Ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menorehkan betadine dengan menggunakan kapas pada luka itu.

"mianhae. .mian. . " bisiknya.

Sungyeol menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Pria ini, sesadis apapun ia terhadapnya, namun saat ia mengiba seperti sekarang tetap saja membuat nyeri hatinya. Ia menangkup pipi tertunduk Myung Soo. Matanya bertumpu pada mata elang Myung Soo.

"jangan meminta maaf. .aku merasa bersalah mendengarnya. . "

Myung Soo kembali menunduk lesu. Ia mengoleskan betadine lebih banyak pada kapas yang dipegangnya. "tapi kalau saja aku bisa menahan diri,kita tidak akan melakukannya. . "

Sungyeol mengakui itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menyalahkan Myung Soo mentah-mentah. Manusia tercipta memiliki nafsu. Jadi salahkah manusia itu jika ia menuntaskan nafsunya?

"seharusnya aku juga bisa menolak mu. .tapi tak kulakukan. .kita berdua bersalah. .jadi. .

Sungyeol menuruni ranjangnya dan mengambil posisi duduk didepan Myung Soo yang bersimpuh dibawahnya.

Ia mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya. Berharap sentuhan kecil itu akan mampu membuat Myung Soo nya mengerti,

"jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. .arachi? "

Myung Soo mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya masih saja dipenuhi rasa bersalah melihat tubuh kurus Sungyeol yang penuh dengan luka memar akibat perbuatannya beberapa saat lalu. Ia meremas remas kapas nya menjadi gumpalan kecil. Ia merasa takut sekarang, ia takut kali ini Sungyeol akan benar2 tidak tahan dan akan meninggalkannya.

"hei. . " panggil Sungyeol lembut. Myung Soo mengangkat kepalanya.

Tangan kanan sungyeol menarik tangan Myung Soo dalam genggaman nya. Dengan phati-hati Sungyeol mengangkat tangan mereka keudara. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan Sungyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya itu. Dengan lembut Sungyeol menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. ia memulai kuluman lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Myung Soo terpesona. Ia tak pernah mengetahui Sungyeol bisa semanis ini. Setelah beberapa saat Sungyeol kemudian menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan mengusap kening lalu mulai bergerak turun ke mata Myung Soo dan berakhir diantara kedua bibir mereka. Sungyeol membuka matanya.

Ia menatap sendu wajah pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sungyeol menarik kepala Myung Soo dan menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

Mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain.

"sehebat apapun kau menyakiti fisikku. .seberat apapun masalah dan kondisimu saat ini dan nanti. Jangan pernah berfikir aku akan meninggalkan mu. .

Saranghae. .Kim Myung Soo. . "

Myung Soo tertegun. Ia ingin berteriak kegirangan sekarang. Namun yang ia bisa hanya memamerkan senyum termanisnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

"nado saranghae. .Lee Sungyeol. . "

**xXx**

.

.

.

"apa yang terjadi dengan mu Sungyeol-ssi" Sungyeol menoleh kearah penanya dimeja sebelahnya. ia menemukan Sungjong sedang memperhatikannya.

"emh? Ada apa? Aku baik-baik saja. . " jawabnya pelan.

"tapi wajahmu seperti habis dipukul Sungyeol-ssi. .apa kau berkelahi dengan seseorang? "

Sungyeol meraba luka di sudut bibir dan digaris pipinya.

"ah ini. .aku terjatuh kemarin malam. .jangan dihiraukan,aku baik2 saja. . "

Sungjong menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"hari ini terjatuh, seminggu yang lalu terjatuh juga, dua minggu yang lalu juga kau bilang kau terjatuh. . " Sungyeol mengacuhkannya.

"wah. .kau benar-benar sial agaknya. .aku sarankan kau segera menemui cenayang. . "

Sungyeol memasang senyum pahit dibibirnya. Ia menoleh lagi pada rekan kerjanya itu.

"terimakasih saran mu Sungjong-ssi. .sekarang, bisakah aku meneruskan pekerjaanku? "

Bibir Sungjong mengerucut. Ia lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"aku mau mengambil kopi. .kau tertarik? "

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungjong mendesah kesal. "arasseo. .aku ambil sendiri. .dasar gila kerja. . " dengusnya sambil beranjak pergi.

Sungyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia meluruskan pandangannya kedepan dan menemukan Myung Soo sedang menatapnya tajam. Sungyeol menangkap aura tak enak disana.

"wae? " tanyanya dengan gerakan bibir.

Kekasihnya hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali keruangannya,meninggalkan Sungyeol yang terpaku dalam bimbang.

Wae?

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

Sungyeol membuang semua pikiran buruknya. Tangannya melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

"satu hal yang kuketahui akhirnya. .Myung Soo ternyata adalah pria yang sangat posessif dan pecemburu yang hebat. . "

Jessica menghentikan goresan penanya.

"apa yang terjadi? " tanyanya. Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengangkat bajunya keatas. Jessica bergidik ngeri. Ia melihat bekas luka bakar melintang berbentuk huruf M diatas pusar Sungyeol.

"dia memberikan kode. .inisial nama nya, ia menandaiku. . "

Jessica menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap pria didepannya. Sedemikian menyakitkannya hal itu dan kau masih bertahan. Jessica kesulitan membaca pola pikir Sungyeol.

"aku tau kau pasti berfikir aku adalah manusia bodoh. . " desisnya sambil menerawang jauh. Jessica kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Sungyeol.

"dan harus kuakui. .aku memang manusia bodoh. . "

"awalnya baik2 saja. .aku bertahan seperti biasa dengan perlakuan kasarnya. .bertahan dari rasa sakitku untuk bersamanya. .kukira dengan cara itu dia akan semakin melemah padaku. .tapi nyatanya. .harapan kosong. Semakin hari ia semakin bertindak agresif. Sangat. Ia semakin mengekangku dan tak membiarkan ku lepas dari radarnya walau sesaat. .hingga akhirnya hari itu datang. . "

Sungyeol melemparkan pandangannya. Ingatannya membuka lembaran demi lembaran pahit yang menguras air matanya.

Pagi itu ia melihat Myung Soo tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Wajahnya yang lembut membuat Sungyeol tak tega untuk membangunkan kekasihnya dari alam mimpi.

Ia meringis ngilu melihat betis dan lengan kanan nya yang mengalami luka gores. Myung Soo mencakarnya dengan sangat keras kemarin malam. Ia bergerak dengan hati-hati menuju tempat kotak P3K tersimpan. Ia meraih kota tersebut dan berharap masih ada sisa betadine disana.

Ia beruntung sekaligus sial. Betadine yang ia butuhkan masih tersisa, hanya saja kapas serta alkohol pembasuh lukanya sudah habis. Sungyeol memalingkan wajahnya pada Myung Soo.

Pria itu masih larut dalam tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membelinya sendiri di minimarket dekat apartemen.

Dengan tertatih menahan sakit akibat lebam2 ditubuhnya Sungyeol meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan dan mulai memakainya. Ia melangkah keluar menuju minimarket yang hanya berjarak 20 meter dari apartemen itu.

Ia meraih botol alkohol dan sebungkus kapas yang kemudian diletakkan nya di kasir. Kasir itu menatapi wajah babak belur Sungyeol dan mengangguk prihatin.

"3.600 won. . " ucapnya. Sungyeol meraih dompetnya. Crap! Ia tak menemukannya disana! Ia mulai merogoh semua sakunya namun tetap tak menemukannya.

"ah, maaf sepertinya dompet saya tertinggal. .saya akan kembali sebentar lagi. . " jelasnya menahan malu. Kasir wanita itu hanya tersenyum mengerti.

Sungyeol menundukkan kepalanya sambil hendak beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"apakah ini dompet anda tuan? "

Sungyeol melihat sebuah tangan mengangsurkan sebuah dompet kulit berwarna hitam padanya.

Ya,itu dompetnya! Pekik nya girang.

"ya ini dompet saya. .! soraknya.

"terimakasih tuan. . " kalimat yg hendak diucapkannya tersekat ditenggorokan ketika melihat pria dihadapannya melepas kacamata hitam dan memamerkan senyum manis padanya.

"Sung Gyu!? " pekik Sungyeol tak percaya. Pria yang dipanggil Sung Gyu itu tertawa senang.

"apa kabar mu. .Lee Sungyeol? "

Sungyeol membelalak senang. Tanpa sadar ia sudah memeluk pria dihadapannya itu. Sung Gyu membalas pelukannya dengan hangat. Aura bahagia memancar dari kedua orang yang bersua tersebut. Tanpa menyadari, sepasang mata mengerikan sedang mengawasi kondisi mereka dengan tatapan penuh benci.

**xXx**

"kau sudah bangun. .? " tanya Sungyeol ketika melihat Myung Soo duduk di sofa sambil tangannya menggonta ganti channel Televisi didepannya dengan tatapan bosan.

"hmhh. . " ia menggumam.

Sungyeol mendekatinya, memberikan ciuman kilat pada puncak kepala Myung Soo.

"aku akan memasak sarapan untuk mu. . sebaiknya kau segera mandi Myungie. . " ujarnya seraya menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan diatas meja dapur.

Myung Soo mendengus kasar. "kau tak suka bauku? " ujarnya.

Sungyeol menghentikan gerakan memotong timun yang dilakukannya. Ia mendekati Myung Soo dan memeluk leher pria itu dari belakang. Hidungnya mengendus setiap jenjang leher Myung Soo.

"aku suka. .sangat suka bau kekasihku ini. .tapi tetap saja kau harus segera mandi sayang. .bukankah kau sudah janji mengajakku ke pemakaman kedua orang tuamu? "

Myung Soo lagi2 mendengus.

"kau tak menyukai anak yatim piatu sepertiku? " bisiknya lirih.

Sungyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia beranjak kedepan Myung Soo.

"mengapa kau berkata begitu? Aku juga anak yatim piatu, kedua org tuaku meninggal saat usiaku 10 tahun. .apa yang salah dengan itu? "

Myung Soo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungyeol.

"kau pergi kemana? Aku tak menemukan mu saat bangun. . "

Sungyeol beringsut dari tempatnya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"aku pergi ke minimarket dibawah. .kita kehabisan kapas dan alkohol. .aku tak tega membangunkan mu. . "

"hanya itu? " lanjut Myung Soo.

"ya. .hanya itu. . " jawab Sungyeol. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ia bertemu sahabat lamanya tadi, hanya saja ia mengingat kejadian Myung Soo cemburu pada Sungjong beberapa hari lalu. Saat itu Myung Soo menghajarnya habis2an. Ia tak ingin Myung Soo kembali berang.

Tanpa ia sadari, jawaban darinya sudah membuat Myung Soo menggeletukkan giginya karena geram.

"kau menyukai bauku, menyukai keadaan hidupku, lalu mengapa sekarang kau berbohong? Apa kurangku pada mu Lee Sungyeol!? " tanyanya dengan nada menghentak.

Pisau ditangan Sungyeol terlepas. Ia menatap kaget pria yang sedang berdiri dengan marah sekarang. Ia mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya.

"aku? Aku tidak berbohong. .aku benar2 pergi ke minimarket. . " balasnya dengan nada gemetar.

Myung Soo mendekatinya. Tangannya dengan cepat menjambak rambut Sungyeol hingga membuat pria itu mengerang kesakitan.

"lalu siapa pria yang bersama mu tadi? "

Mata Sungyeol terbeliak. Dari mana Myung Soo tau?

"dia. .dia sahabat SMA ku Myungie. .kami tak sengaja bertemu dibawah. . maaf, aku tak berniat berbohong padamu. .aku takut kau akan marah seperti ini jika aku berkata jujur. . "

"sahabat!? Kau memiliki seorang pacar dan kau memeluk pria lain!? apa yang ada dikepala mu Lee Sungyeol!? " Sungyeol terjajar mendengar bentakan demi bentakan dari Myung Soo.

"aku. .aku benar2 tak sengaja Myungie. . "

Bukkk!

Myung Soo menghempaskan kepala Sungyeol ke dinding, membuat pria kurus itu mengerang hebat. Kepalanya terasa pusing untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa membiarkan Sungyeol menyadari kondisi nya, Myung Soo sudah lebih dulu mencengkram lehernya.

"Myu. .Myungiee. .aku tak b. .bisa bernafass. . "

Ia mencoba menyadarkan Myung Soo dengan sisa sisa kekuatan nya.

Pria didepannya sudah benar-benar bermata gelap sekarang. Matanya seketika membeliak melihat tangan Myung Soo mengambil pisau dapur yang digunakan Sungyeol tadi.

"Myungiee. .jeballl. . " erangnya parau. Myung Soo menyeringai. Ia menarik paksa Sungyeol yang hampir kehabisan nafas menuju kearah perapian. Tangan kirinya kemudia digunakan untuk memanggang pisau dapur itu hingga berwarna merah bara.

Sungyeol merasakan aura bahaya sekarang. Kaki nya yang bebas sebisa mungkin digunakan nya untuk menendang perut Myung Soo yang terbuka. Berhasil!

Myung Soo jatuh terduduk menerima tendangan keras dari Sungyeol.

Sungyeol memegang kepalanya. Ia rasa bagian itu berdarah sekarang. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Saat itu dilihatnya Myung Soo bergerak bangkit mendekatinya.

Dengan sisa kesadaran yang dipunya Sungyeol mencoba menggapai pintu keluar. Sedikit lagi.

Bughh!

Sebuah pukulan menerpa punggungnya. Sungyeol mengerang. Ia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

Sungyeol mencoba membuka matanya yang berat. Kepalanya terasa pusing luar biasa. Tangannya dengan refleks memegang kepalanya dan menemukan sebuah perban sudah melilit disana dengan rapi. Apakah Myung Soo yang melakukannya? Dimana dia? Dengan susah payah ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu. Ia akhirnya yakin bahwa hanya dia seorang yang berada dikamar itu. Sungyeol menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai. Ia mencoba berdiri dan melihat keluar ruangan. Ketika menggerakkan tubuhnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang sangat sakit diarea pusarnya. Dengan perlahan Sungyeol menyingkapkan kemeja biru yang dipakainya. Matanya membeliak ngeri melihat sebuah luka bakar yang cukup parah dengan bentuk huruf M tertera dibawah pusarnya.

Kakinya goyah. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit. Penandaan seperti itu adalah cara majikan menandai budaknya sebagai miliknya yang sah pada zaman romawi kuno. Air mata Sungyeol mengalir perlahan. Bukan hanya rasa sakit yang ditangisinya, melainkan perasaan hancur yang mendera pada hatinya sekarang. Setengah tahun ia berusaha untuk melemahkan sikap Myung Soo dan ini adalah hasilnya. Ia mengakui dengan susah payah bahwa ia sudah gagal. Hati kecilnya mulai bersirabut dengan beribu pertanyaan yang muncul. Inikah rasanya mencintai itu? Bukankah cinta adalah sebuah hal yang manis? Mengapa ia merasa pahit sekarang? Inikah hasil karya cintanya selama ini?

Hingga sebuah pertanyaan pamungkas muncul dibenaknya.

Masihkah ia mencintai seorang Kim Myung Soo?

Jangan bodoh Sungyeol! Ia sudah berkali kali menyakiti fisik dan psikismu! Kalau ia mencintaimu ia takkan tega melakukannya! Pergi! Tinggalkan tempat ini segara!

Hentakan demi hentakan merebak dari sanubari nya.

Benar!

Ia harus pergi saat itu juga.

Sungyeol menguatkan niatnya. Ia mulai beranjak tertatih menuju pintu keluar kamar itu. Dengan perlahan ia memutar handle pintunya.

Matanya menatap nanar ketika menemukan siluet tubuh Myung Soo disana. Beruntung baginya, posisi kamar yang berada diarea belakang membuat posisi Myung Soo harus membelakanginya. Sungyeol melihat kekasihnya itu sedang memotong-motong bahan masakan. Apakah ia sedang memasak?

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hal itu bukanlah hal yang penting saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah ia harus bisa memanfaatkan keadaan sekarang untuk kabur.

Sungyeol mulai berusaha memanfaatkan kecerdikannya. Jika ia berlari melalui pintu depan, ia bisa mendahului Myung Soo dengan cepat karena jarak mereka yg cukup berjauhan. Tapi ia akan beresiko ketauan oleh pria berwajah dingin itu.

Bagaimana ini? Kepalanya yang sakit menghambat kemampuan berfikirnya.

Sungyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kembali kedalam kamar myung soo.

Bingo!

Ia melihat jendela yang terbuka. Sungyeol segera menuju jendela, ia mulai menuruni jendela dan berpijak pada beranda. Tangannya kemudian bergerak cepat menarik paksa gordeyn dan menarik kain seprai diatas tempat tidur. Kedua kain tersebut diikat sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi sebuah tali yang cukup panjang. Beruntung kamar itu terletak dilantai dua dan tidak begitu jauh dengan tanah. Sungyeol menelan liurnya kasar. Kain itu masih menggantung cukup jauh dari tanah, ia bisa menuruninya tapi harus melompat dibagian akhir. Ia meragukan kemampuan tubuhnya yang kembali merasa sakit.

Harus bisa!

Ia harus berupaya sekuat mungkin kali ini.

Dengan susah payah Sungyeol mulai menuruni kain yang digunakan sebagai tali dengan perlahan. Sampai pada titik ia harus melompat Sungyeol mehempaskan nafasnya. Ia melompat dengan nekad. Kakinya menjejak tanah dengan keras dan menyebabkan tekanan yang sangat menyakitkan pada bagian lukanya. Ia menggigit kuat bibirnya guna menahan teriakan sakit yang akan keluar. Bibirnya kembali berdarah. Sungyeol mengacuhkannya. Ia menyeret kakinya perlahan menjauh dari apartemen itu. Yang ada dikepalanya hanyalah, ia harus pergi sejauh mungkin sekarang.

Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan,

Hingga nafasnya menderu. Rasa sakit kembali menghantam kepalanya.

"akhhh. . "

Rasa sakitnya kembali melingkupi ruang kesadarannya yang menipis.

Tubuh Sungyeol tak sanggup melawan. Ia terjatuh.

Kesadarannya menipis.

Sesaat kemudian dia melihat sesosok tubuh mendekat dengan panik. Sosok yang diyakininya pria itu meneriakkan kata2 panik dari mulutnya.

Bukan.

Itu bukan Myung Soo.

Mata Sungyeol terpejam. Ia benar2 kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang.

Pria yang memegangnya berteriak semakin panik.

Ia berkali kali memanggil nama Sungyeol. Hingga akhirnya bibir pria kurus didekapannya terbuka. Sebuah suara mengalun perlahan dari sana.

"tolong aku. .Sung Gyu. . "

.

.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Myung Soo membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Tangannya membawa nampan putih dengan semangkuk sup kesukaan Sungyeol. Ia tersenyum. Hatinya berharap kekasihnya akan kembali mengampuninya dan semua akan kembali baik-baik saja seperti biasanya.

"Yeollie. .aku membawakan mu. . "

Kelimatnya terputus ketika melihat jendela terbuka dan tak menemukan Sungyeol disana. Ia mencampakkan nampan yang dibawanya dan berlari menuju jendela nya yg terbuka. Matanya membelalak geram menemukan gordyn dan seprai yang sudah tergantung dipinggir beranda.

Sudah dapat dipastikan Sungyeol melarikan diri darinya.

"AARGHHHH! "

Teriakan frustasi keluar dari bibir Myung Soo. Tangannya dengan liar mengobrak abrik seisi kamar dengan garang.

Setiap benda yang bisa dilemparkan ia lempar dengan marah. Amukannya benar2 diluar nalar.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia terduduk, tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Bulir bulir bening mulai bergerilya disana. Ia menangis!

Tangisannya semakin deras. Hingga akhirnya langit bergemuruh dan ikut menangisi sepasang kekasih yang akhirnya belajar.

Betapa cinta bisa menjadi duri yang sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

**xXx**

Bau obat serta merta menyadarkan Sungyeol dari pingsannya. Matanya mencoba beradaftasi dengan kondisi cahaya diruangan yang diduganya adalah ruang perawatan rumah sakit itu.

Ia melihat tubuhnya dibalut pakaian khas untuk pasien. Hal itu menambah keyakinannya dimana ia berada. Hanya saja, siapa yang berbaik hati membawanya kesini? Myung Soo?

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah jelas bukan dia.

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk bangkit dengan susah payah.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk bergerak dulu. .kau masih lemah. . "

Sung Gyu tiba2 muncul dari balik pintu menuju Sungyeol.

"Sung Gyu. . " serunya. " bagaimana bisa? "

Sung Gyu seolah mengerti dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan Sungyeol padanya.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk dipinggir ranjang rawat sahabat nya itu.

"aku menemukan mu pingsan dijalan. .lalu melihat mu penuh dengan luka. .jadi aku langsung membawamu kesini. . "

Sungyeol menarik nafasnya berat. Kepalanya dipaksa untuk kembali mengingat hal buruk beberapa waktu lalu.

"Gomawo Chingu. . " bisiknya lemah. Sung Gyu tersenyum.

"kalau kau tak menemukan ku. .aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya. . "

"berterimakasih lah pada Tuhan yang mengirimku kesana. . "

Sungyeol tersenyum. Ia. Ia akan berterimakasih sebanyak2nya pada Tuhan.

"lalu. .apa yang terjadi padamu.? Sampai2 kau pingsan dijalan seperti itu dan tubuhmu. . "

Sungyeol memberikan tatapan sendu. Ia tak mau memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia ingin melupakan kejadian pahit itu.

Sung Gyu seolah mengerti.

"Gwenchana. .kau tak perlu memberitahuku sekarang. . "

"mian. . "

Mata Sungyeol menerawang jauh.

Ia sudah memutuskan semuanya dengan baik.

Ia akan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Meskipun dengan begitu, ia harus melanggar janjinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Selamat tinggal. ._

_Kim Myung Soo. ._

.

.

.

**TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **LOVE IS RED**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author:  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Crime/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 03-24-15, Updated: 03-27-15  
Chapters: 4, Words: 2,777

**Chapter : Chapter 4**

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**LOVE IS RED-**

Genre : Crime, yaoi-shounen ai

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

.

.

.

kalau suatu saat aku pergi darimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

_I will find you. .Lee Sungyeol. ._

.

.

Sungyeol terhentak bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu. Hal itu lagi, mimpi yang sama kembali seperti piringan hitam rusak yang mengulang kalimat2 yang sama.

Ia membekap kepalanya. Menjambak perlahan rambut Coklatnya.

Pergilah kumohon!

Pergilah dari ku Myung Soo. .

Perlahan tapi pasti air mata mulai mengalir dikedua sudut matanya. Sudah satu bulan sejak insiden melarikan diri yang dilakukannya. Tapi mimpi yaang sama mulai hadir dan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melupakan pria yang sudah dianggap mantan kekasihnya itu.

"mimpi buruk lagi? "

Suara berat disebelahnya seolah menyadarkannya dari keheningan.

Ia menatap Sung Gyu yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

"ya. .mian membuatmu terbangun. . "

Sung Gyu mengangguk paham. Ia mengambil posisi duduk berdampingan dengan Sungyeol. Tubuh gemetar Sungyeol terlihat jelas, membuatnya semakin menaruh rasa iba pada pria kurus itu. Sudah satu bulan, dan ia masih saja tak bisa melupakan tragedi itu.

"tenanglah. .aku disini. . " bisik Sung Gyu pelan sambil meraih kepala Sungyeol dan mendekapnya dalam.

Sungyeol menarik nafasnya berat. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang diberi Sung Gyu merasuk dalam sanubarinya. Memberikan rasa aman yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"aku takkan membiarkan ia menyakitimu lagi. . "

Sungyeol mengangguk lemah. Air matanya mulai menipis. Ia merasa nyaman sekarang dengan keberadaan Sung Gyu disampingnya.

Tapi tetap saja. Sekuat apapun ia berontak, kesimpulan yang sama selalu muncul dihatinya. .

.

.

_Mengapa aku begitu merindukan mu?_

_Kim Myung Soo. ._

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungyeol melenturkan tubuhnya. Hari ini pelanggan Cafe cukup ramai, ia sudah sangat kerepotan sejak tadi. Wajar saja, ini adalah hari minggu,mungkin orang2 disana cukup malas untuk memasak sesuatu dan lebih memilih makan disebuah Cafe. Satu kali dalam seminggu bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan? Ia bersyukur keadaan Cafe sudah mulai sepi sekarang, ia bisa bersantai sementara Hoya rekan sekerja sekaligus pemilik Cafe nya melayani tamu2 yang tersisa.

Sungyeol melepaskan pandangannya keluar Cafe. Cafe itu terletak tak jauh dari pinggiran pantai hingga ia dapat dengan bebas menikmati angin laut yang perlahan berhembus mengibas surai cokelatnya. Ribuan camar yang terbang seperti kilauan-kilauan hitam cantik yang mempesonakan matanya. Sementara lambaian nyiur-nyiur kelapa seolah menariknya untuk menenggelamkan kakinya walau sesaat dipantai berair biru jernih itu.

Ia menarik nafasnya pelan menikmati udara sore yang begitu merefleksikan dirinya.

Ia harus berterimakasih sekali lagi pada Sung Gyu yang telah membawanya lari ketempat ini.

Setelah ia memutuskan untuk memberi tau Sung Gyu tentang keadaannya, Sung Gyu lantas mengusulkan membawanya lari ke tempat ini. Berharap Sungyeol bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang tragedi yang menghancurkan hatinya.

Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia menyibakkan kaos putih yang dipakainya. Meraba luka bakar diatas pusarnya. Matanya memejam. Sekali lagi ia mencoba melawan kenangan kenangan pedih yang ia lalui beberapa waktu lalu. Masih terlalu berat. Wajah dingin Myung Soo yang tersenyum hangat padanya masih saja terus hadir dalam bayang-bayang harinya. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, bayang-bayang Myung Soo masih saja tetap hadir.

Sungyeol menyeka bulir bening yang perlahan mengalir lambat.

Ia harus bisa. .

Ia harus bertekad untuk melupakan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dengan mantap Sungyeol bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia menghampiri Hoya yang sedang sibuk memotong lobak dan menyediakan soju untuk menu malam hari.

"perlu bantuan? " tanyanya.

Pria bernama Hoya itu menggeleng.

"tidak perlu. .kau sudah bekerja sangat berat hari ini. .aku harus berterima kasih pada Sung Gyu yang mengenalkan ku pada karyawan seulet dirimu Sungyeol-ssi. . " ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungyeol melebarkan senyuman dibibirnya.

"apa kau merasa betah? "

"sangat betah. .apa kau berniat mengusirku? Boss? " ejeknya seraya mengambil sepotong acar dari dalam topless.

"ani. ,aku sangat senang kau kerasan disini Sungyeol-ssi. .aku senang memiliki teman sepertimu. . "

Sungyeol memasang ekspresi bangganya yang terkesan angkuh namun tetap lucu bagi yang melihatnya.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus menaikkan gajiku dan memberiku bonus bulan depan Hoya-ssi. . " katanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Hoya tertawa.

"arasseo. .aku akan memberikanmu bonus lobak sekarung. .kau suka? "

Sungyeol mendelik. " ya! Aku bukan domba yang suka lobak tuan Hoya. . " cecarnya dengan memasang ekspresi kesal.

"haha. .kau sangat lucu Yeollie. . "

Sungyeol membisu. Ia menelan liurnya kasar. Raut bahagia nya berganti dengan ekspresi sendu. Hoya menghentikan tawanya ketika menyadari perubahan itu.

"kau. .kenapa? apakah ada sesuatu yang salah? "

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya lagi.

"tidak. .aku hanya teringat seseorang yang pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan Yeollie seperti itu. . " ucapnya masgyul. Hoya mendesah pelan. Tangannya merengkuh bahu Sungyeol.

"jangan pikirkan yang sudah terjadi. .pandanglah kedepan. .masa depan mu masih panjang Sungyeol. .jangan terlalu jauh terjatuh dalam kesedihan. . "

Kalimat nasehat itu seolah menguatkan Sungyeol. ia tersenyum ceria kembali. Sekali lagi. Berusaha untuk tegar.

"ara. .kau memang bos yang terbaik. . " Hoya tersenyum senang. Ia sudah menganggap Sungyeol seperti saudaranya sendiri. Seperti Sung Gyu. Ia tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada pria didepannya itu.

"ia kembali. . " bisiknya.

Sungyeol lantas membalikkan tubuhnya kearah pandangan Hoya. Pria itu berdiri disana. Dengan senyum lebarnya yang manis. Sung Gyu. Sahabatnya.

"ya. .pria konyol satu lagi sudah kembali. . "

_Selamat datang. .Sung Gyu. ._

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padamu? "

Sung Gyu meringis. Sudut bibirnya yang membiru terasa sakit ketika Sungyeol mengompresnya dengan air hangat.

"dia tiba-tiba muncul didepan rumahku, meskipun aku katakan kau tak ada disana dia masih saja mencari dengan beringas. . " Sung Gyu menghentikan penjelasannya.

"lalu ia memukul dan mengancam mu. .begitu? " Hoya meyambung kalimat yang terputus dari sahabatnya itu. Sung Gyu mengangguk. Ia tak tahan melihat mata Sungyeol yang merasa berdosa.

"gwenchana. .ini bukan salah mu. . " ujarnya pelan pada pria yang sedang menahan tangisnya itu. Sungyeol mendesah berat. Ia semakin merasa bersalah mendengar ucapan Sung Gyu.

"aku akan mengambil plester. . " ucapnya lemah seraya bangkit menuju tempat penyimpanan obat diruangan sebelah dapur. Ia memukul dadanya. Sesak! Rasanya terlalu sesak melihat sahabatnya yang harus terluka demi melindungi dirinya.

Sungyeol mengusut air matanya yang mengalir lambat. Ia harus terlihat tegar didepan kedua sahabatnya. Ia tak mau membuat pengorbanan Sung Gyu sia-sia. Ia harus merawat Sung Gyu dengan baik dan memastikan pria itu baik-baik saja sekarang.

Ia bergerak cepat menuju ruangan tempat Sung Gyu dan Hoya berada. Tangannya akan memutar handle pintu namun terhenti seketika ketika mendengar suara samar Hoya dari dalam.

"mengapa kau tak melaporkan pria bangsat itu ke polisi? Dia akan ditahan untuk waktu yang cukup lama atas kasus penganiayaan terhadapmu. . "

Sungyeol mendengar Sung Gyu menarik nafas berat.

"aku tak bisa. .memikirkan perasaan Sungyeol yg hancur ketika tau aku memenjarakan pria itu membuatku tak bisa melakukannya. . "

Sungyeol tercekat. Sung Gyu memikirkan nya sedemikian jauh.

"aku dapat memahami. .sesakit apapun perasaannya saat ini. .ia masih sangat mencintai pria itu. . lalu bagaimana aku tega menambah hancur perasaannya? Aku tidak bisa Hoya. . "

Air mata kembali mengalir. Kali ini lebih deras. Sungyeol menangis dalam diam.

Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar setiap detil penjelasan Sung Gyu tentang kekhawatirannya terhadap dirinya. Pintu tiba tiba terbuka dari dalam. Hoya memandang terkejut pada pria yang sedang menangis didepannya.

"Sungyeol. . "

Sungyeol memasuki ruangan dengan cepat.

Ia memeluk Sung Gyu yang memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"pabbo! Pabbo! Sung Gyu pabbo! Mengapa kau memikirkan ku sedemikian rupa hingga kau rela melukai dirimu sendiri! "

Tangis Sungyeol pecah dipelukan Sung Gyu. Ia menumpahkan semua rasa sakit dan khawatirnya pada Sung Gyu. Sung Gyu menarik nafasnya yang berat kemudian merengkuh bahu Sungyeol dengan erat.

"karena aku menyayangimu. .dan aku tau kau belum bisa melupakannya. .kau tak bisa berbohong pada dirimu sendiri Sungyeollie. .lalu bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal yang akan melukaimu. ." bisiknya.

Tangis Sungyeol semakin menjadi. Semua perasaan bersalah dan kesalnya menumpuk menjadi satu. Ia semakin memeluk erat sahabat baiknya itu. Ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya sekarang.

Hoya menarik nafasnya. Ia akhirnya bisa mengerti mengapa Sung Gyu rela melakukan itu semua. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dari luar. Meninggalkan dua sahabat yang mencoba menghapus luka satu sama lain.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Myung Soo mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berulang kali mengembuskan nafas berat. Dimejanya berserakan kertas persentase bulanan yang sama sekali tidak dia perdulikan. Dikepalanya hanya ada satu.

Lee Sungyeol. .

Matanya memanas. Tangannya mengepal. Dadanya serasa teramat sakit. Sudah sebulan sejak Sungyeol menghilang, dan ia masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan pria itu.

"kau dimana. . " desisnya.

Tangannya mengusak rambuk nya yang semakin tak terawat. Wajah tampannya semakin hari semakin terlihat suram. Semua karyawan dikantor bahkan tak berani lagi walau hanya sekedar menyapanya. Senyum hangat yang dipunya ketika bersama Sungyeol dulu sudah menjadi senyum dingin yang sangat menakutkan. Semua orang menghindar. Semua orang semakin menjauhinya. Api hangatnya sudah mati sejak sumbunya terbakar habis. Menyisakan gumpalan es yang sangat dingin.

Ia menatap malas pada seorang pria yang masuk kedalam keruangan nya. Ia mengenali pria itu. Sungjong. Myung Soo mengacuhkan pria itu.

"direktur memanggilmu pak. . "

Myung Soo memperhatikan pria itu dengan dingin.

"hmhh. . " balasnya menggumam.

Sungjong mengangguk paham. Dia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum tubuhnya membeku.

Myung Soo bergerak bangkit. Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju ruangan direkturnya berada.

.

.

"ada apa tuan memanggil saya? "

Tanyanya langsung pada pria yang duduk dengan pandangan tajam didepannya.

Pria berusia 35 tahun itu mengukir senyum kesal dibibirnya melihat sikap kurang ajar managernya.

"kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam tuan Kim. .dimana etika mu pada atasan mu? " tandasnya.

Myung Soo menyeringai. Apakah ia sedang diajari soal tata krama sekarang?

"katakan saja apa mau mu. . " ucapnya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kesal direktur nya itu.

"mulai hari ini kau tak usah bekerja lagi. .kau resmi diberhentikan. . "

Myung Soo menyeringai. Jadi karena itu?

"baiklah. .lagipula aku sudah muak bekerja dengan org seperti mu. .tuan Dongwoo-ssi " tandasnya cepat. Myung Soo bergerak meninggalkan ruangan Dongwoo dengan cepat, ia masih sempat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari direkturnya itu.

"arogan! Benar2 memalukan! " ucapnya menahan geram.

Myung Soo tertawa. Dengan langkah ringan dia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

_Sekarang aku bisa mencarimu dengan leluasa. ._

_Yeollie. ._

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pantai yang cukup teduh disore hari membuai Sungyeol dalam angan2 kosongnya.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan mengitari pesisir pantai. Mengamati burung2 elang yang sesekali menukik tajam menangkap ikan-ikan kecil yang kurang beruntung.

Panorama sore seperti ini sangat membantu pemulihan trauma yang dialaminya. Dengan berjalan sendiri dipesisir pantai, ia bisa mengubur dirinya untuk sementara dalam keheningan.

"begitu damai bukan? "

Sebuah suara menyusul dari arah belakangnya. Sungyeol tak perlu membalikkan tubuhnya karena ia sangat mengenali suara lembut itu.

"ia. .sangat. .terimakasih sudah membawaku ketempat ini Gyu. . "

Sung Gyu tersenyum. Ia mendekati sahabatnya itu dan merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Sungyeol. "kau sudah terlalu sering berterimakasih. .sudah cukup "

Sungyeol mengangguk. Ia memang terlalu sering mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Sung Gyu. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas kebaikan pria didekatnya itu.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Seoul? Kau sudah tiga hari disini. .apakah tidak masalah kau terlalu sering meminta izin? " Sung Gyu menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku bosan. .aku ingin menikmati pemandangan disini dengan mu. .membantu Hoya di cafe. .jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. . "

Sungyeol melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sung Gyu. Ia menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya itu. "wae? Itu pekerjaan yang bagus. .kau juga sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan posisi mu. .kenapa semudah itu ingin resign? "

"aku sudah memutuskan. .aku akan bekerja sama memperbesar cafe dengan Hoya. .kami juga akan membangun bisnis penginapan disini. . "

"lagipula. .aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaga sahabat baikku. . "

Kalimat terakhir dari Sung Gyu membekukan Sungyeol. Ia memukul kepala Sung Gyu perlahan.

"akhh. .mengapa kau memukulku Sungyie? "

Sungyeol hampir tertawa mendengar nama panggilan Sung Gyu padanya. Sejak Hoya mengatakan pada pria itu tentang panggilan "Yeollie" yang dapat membangkitkan kenangan pahitnya, ia dan Sung Gyu sepakat memanggil nya Sungyie. Nama yang benar2 kocak.

"pabbo. . " ucapnya sambil tertawa. Sung Gyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka kembali mengitari pesisir pantai hingga akhirnya menemukan Hoya dikejauhan. Tampaknya pria itu sedang mengadakan transaki tawar menawar dengan nelayan untuk mendapatkan beberapa ikan segar.

"itu Hoya. .bagaimana kalau kita kesana untuk melihat nya. . " tawar Sung Gyu. Sungyeol mengangguk cepat.

"bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh. .siapa yang lebih cepat sampai disana harus mengabulkan satu permintaan yang menang. . "

Sungyeol menaikkan alis nya mendengar kalimat tantangan dari Sung Gyu. Ia melihat pria itu sedang menunggu jawabannya dengan serius.

"ara. .tapi kalau kalah, kau jangan coba2 untuk kabur Gyu. . "

"baik. .tapi kalau kau kalah, kau juga harus serius mengabulkan permintaan ku apapun itu. . "

Sungyeol menarik nafasnya. Ia merasakan aura tidak baik disana. Tapi yang ada difikirannya hanyalah tentang bagaimana menyenangkan sahabatnya itu. Soal permintaan. Itu bisa difikirkan nanti. Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui tantangan Sung Gyu.

Sung Gyu tersenyum senang.

"baiklah. .kita mulai. .hana. .dul. .

Set! "

Ketika angka tiga disebutka, keduanya berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat Hoya berada. Satu sama lain berusaha dengan gigih untuk mengalahkan lawannya.

Meskipun Sungyeol sudah sekuat mungkin berlari, namun tetap saja Sung Gyu yang merupakan mantan pelari disekolah nya dulu bukanlah lawan yang bisa ia kalahkan dengan mudah. Hasil akhirnya sudah terlihat jelas. Ia kalah total.

Dua pria itu mengambil udara sebanyak banyaknya untuk mengisi rongga dada mereka yang kehabisan oksigen. Sementara Hoya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua sahabatnya itu melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti biasa.

"kali ini, apa yang kalian pertaruhkan double Sung? " tanyanya.

Sung Gyu tertawa.

"siapa yang kalah harus mengabulkan permintaan yang menang. . "

Hoya mulai tertarik.

"sudah jelas kalian tidak sebanding. .dan kau Sungyeol. .mau saja dipermainkan sibodoh ini" ujarnya sambil memilah ikan segar yang tersedia.

Sungyeol tertawa. "sesekali aku ingin membahagiakan nya dengan cara yang bodoh. . "

"hanya itu yang aku bisa. . " lanjutnya dengan nada sendu. Hoya terdiam. Ia mendekati dua pria yang terbaring dipantai karena kelelahan itu.

"kalian berdua memang sama2 bodoh. . " ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"lalu Gyu. .apa permintaan mu? " tanya Hoya melanjutkan. Ia mulai penasaran dengan permintaan Sahabat kecilnya itu.

Sung Gyu menahan nafasnya. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sungyie. . "

Sungyeol berbalik memandang pria disebelahnya.

Sung Gyu sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Membuat perasaan gugup yang aneh mulai menjalar di hati Sungyeol.

.

.

"berbahagialah. .itu permintaan ku. . "

Sungyeol terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka hal itulah yang akan dikatakan Sung Gyu padanya. Ia menatap Hoya untuk mencari penjelasan. Hoya balas menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"aku bahagia Gyu. .aku bahagia bersama kalian. . " ucapnya.

Sung Gyu menghela nafasnya. Tangannya meraih puncak kepala Sungyeol.

"kalau begitu. .berusahalah sekuatmu untuk kembali menjadi Sungyeol yang kukenal dulu. .yang tertawa riang tanpa ada rasa pedih yang tersimpan dibaliknya. . "

Sungyeol terkesiap. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"kau belum bahagia Sungyie. .berusahalah lebih keras lagi untuk bahagia. .aku akan terus mengawasimu sampai saat itu tiba. .aku akan ada disampingmu saat kau sudah sanggup menepati janjimu. .arasseo? "

Sungyeol kembali menatap Sung Gyu. Ia mengukir senyum kecut diwajahnya. Pria didepannya sangat mengerti dirinya bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang sudah mengirim sahabat sebaik Sung Gyu untuknya.

"ara. .aku akan berusaha. .jadi jangan bosan untuk ada terus bersama ku. .Sung Gyu. . "

Tepukan tangan Hoya membuyarkan momen dua pria tersebut. Mereka tertawa menyadari Hoya ada disana.

"baiklah dua pria bodoh. .sekarang bangkit, dan ayo kita berlari sekali lagi ke rumah. .ada pekerjaan yang harus kita kerjakan untuk nanti malam. . "

Duo Sung tertawa bersama. Mereka lalu bangkit dan berdiri disamping Hoya yang memegang plastik berisi ikan.

"kali ini. .apa hadiahnya? " Sung Gyu bertanya.

Hoya memasang sikap berfikir sejenak.

"baiklah. .siapa yang kalah harus memasak makan malam untuk yang menang. .bagaimana? "

Sung Gyu dan Sungyeol mengangguk bersamaan tanda setuju.

Mereka bertiga memasang posisi bersiap.

Hana

Dul

Set!

Ketiga pria tersebut berlari seperti anak panah lepas dari busurnya.

Sungyeol tersenyum. Ia merasa sedikit lega sekarang. Hatinya sudah menemukan sedikit kebahagiaan yang hilang darinya berkat dua sahabat baiknya.

Ia akan berlari sekarang.

Berlari sekuat mungkin dari rasa sakitnya.

Berlari dari semua kenangan2 Myung Soo yang terus membelenggunya.

Ia akan berlari sekuat mungkin untuk mengejar kebahagiaan nya tanpa pria itu.

.

.

.

Hatinya membisikkan satu kalimat penuh yakin. .

.

.

_Aku akan berlari. ._

_Berlari meninggalkan mu. .Kim Myung Soo. ._

.

.

.

TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **LOVE IS RED**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author:  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Crime/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 03-24-15, Updated: 03-29-15  
Chapters: 5, Words: 3,017

**Chapter : Chapter 5**

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**LOVE IS RED-**

Genre : Crime, yaoi-shounen ai

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manusia adalah hamba Tuhan yang bisa bermimpi akan suatu hal dan berupaya untuk memperoleh mimpi tersebut. Hanya saja, Tuhan lebih ber hak menentukan akhirnya,apakah mimpi itu akan kita peroleh, atau sesuatu yang lebih baik yang akan Tuhan kirim sebagai gantinya.

Kalimat itulah yang Sungyeol yakini,

Ia sangat, sangat mengimpikan bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pria yang dicintainya dulu. Kim Myung Soo. Tapi tampaknya Tuhan mengatakan bahwa impian yang ia punya merupakan impian yang salah. Ia tak menyesali sedikitpun pernah bertemu dengan pria dingin itu, yang ia yakini sekarang adalah, ia harus menyusun ulang mimpinya.

Sungyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua pria yang sedang bermain main dengan tepung.

Seperti anak kecil.

Sung Gyu dan Hoya.

Ia selalu bisa tertawa kecil melihat keceriaan yang dibiaskan kedua sahabatnya itu. Rasa hangat dan nyaman selalu mereka pancarkan hingga membuat Sungyeol mampu bertahan dan terus mengikis sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakitnya. Ia merasa, mungkin inilah impian pengganti yang Tuhan siapkan untuknya. Impian yang ia yakini lebih baik. Tak ada sesuatu yang lebih baik dibanding hidup damai dengan kedua sahabat baiknya itu.

"hei hentikan itu. .kalian menghamburkan Tepung nya. . " serunya melihat Sung Gyu semakin agresif menyiram tepung pada bahu Hoya.

Kedua pria itu terdiam seperti dua anak kecil yang tertangkap basah ibunya sedang mencuri kue.

"aigoo. .lihat diri kalian. .penuh bubuk putih seperti ini. . " ujarnya seraya membersihkan tepung yang menempel pada pakaian dua sahabatnya itu.

"eomma. .dia yang memulai. . "

Sung Gyu tiba2 memeluk pinggang Sungyeol sambil memasang ekspresi manja. Sungyeol mendelik seram. Sung Gyu tersurut.

"eomma. .jangan dengarkan dia. .dia yang mulai menyiramku. . " giliran Hoya yang menggelayut pada lengannya.

Sungyeol menarik nafasnya pelan. Eomma? Sejak kapan ia menjadi ibu bagi kedua pria manis ini pikirnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sung Gyu dan Hoya mulai melakukan aksi memperebutkannya persis seperti dua anak kecil yang sedang mempertahankan permen miliknya.

"aaaa...appo.. " teriak Sung Gyu dan Hoya bersamaan ketika tangan Sungyeol dengan sukses menarik telinga kedua pria itu dengan cepat.

"cepat bersihkan diri kalian. .atau aku akan memukul kepala kalian sampai kalian gila. . " ancamnya. Sung Gyu dan Hoya berdecit ngeri.

"astaga. .liat tepung ini. .kalian menghabiskannya. .lihat sekarang, aku jadi tidak bisa membuat kue. .padahal aku sedang ingin membuat red velvet. . "

Sung Gyu dan Hoya menunduk menyesal. Sungyeol nyaris tertawa keras melihat ekspresi lucu kedua pria itu. "arasseo. .aku akan membeli tepung lagi ke toko ahjussi didepan persimpangan sana. . kalian segeralah mandi. .kalian terlihat buruk dengan tepung itu. . "

Sung Gyu dan Hoya membalikkan tubuh mereka. Secara bersamaan melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi dibelakang cafe. Sesaat kemudian mereka behenti dan mendekati Sungyeol bersamaan. Tanpa Sungyeol duga kedua pria itu mendekatkan wajah mereka ke pipi Sungyeol. mereka mengecup pipi putih itu bersamaan.

"ne.. eommonim. . " seru mereka sambil berlari meninggalkan Sungyeol yang berteriak teriak sambil mengacungkan sodet ditangannya.

Sungyeol menghela nafasnya. Benar2 dua pria gila.

Tangannya mengelus kedua pipinya yang dicuri oleh kedua pria tadi.

Bibirnya tersenyum manis.

_Tuhan. .terimakasih telah mengirim mereka untukku. ._

.

.

**xXx**

"selamat pagi pak Han. . " ucap Sungyeol ketika melihat pria paruh baya itu duduk sambil sedikit mengantuk didepan toko kecilnya.

"oh. .selamat pagi Sungyeol. .apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? "

Sungyeol mengangguk ceria. I sudah sangat akrab dengan orang-orang disekitar nya. Termasuk keluarga Han yang selalu ia kunjungi jika memerlukan bahan-bahan pokok untuk cafe.

"ya,aku membutuhkan satu bungkus tepung terigu. .ada dua tikus kecil merusak tepung terigu dirumahku. . " ujarnya sembari memasang senyum kecil. Pak Han tertawa. Ia sudah memahami maksud alasan itu sebab Sungyeol sering membawa alasan yang sama.

"apa mereka menyusahkan mu? " tanyanya sambil menyiapkan tepung terigu yang dipesan.

Sungyeol mengangguk. "ya. .mereka sangat merepotkan seperti biasanya. .tapi aku senang mereka merepotkan ku. . " jawabnya. Pak Han menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan pesanan Sungyeol.

"kau orang yang sangat baik . .Hoya sudah lama tidak tertawa sebebas itu semenjak ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya pergi entah kemana. .melihat dia kembali tertawa dan tersenyum ramah pada kami seperti dulu sudah membuat kami merasa senang. . "

Sungyeol mengerti. Sung Gyu sudah menceritakan kondisi Hoya padanya. Ia mampu merasakan seperti apa rasa perih yang dialami Hoya sebab ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sama-sama tidak memiliki siapapun lagi didunia ini. Hanya sebatang kara. Sama-sama berusaha membiayai hidup sendiri sejak kecil. Jika ia bekerja part time ditoko dan mengantar susu setiap paginya demi membiayai sekolah dan kuliahnya, Hoya sudah memperjuangkan hidupnya dari penghasilan Cafe peninggalan ibunya.

Diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Sung Gyu yang masih memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Kanada dan membangun bisnis keluarga disana bersama kakak perempuannya. Sementara ia tinggal dan bekerja di perusahaan properti di korea.

"dia anak yang sangat baik,berprestasi dan banyak membantu orang-orang disini. .semua orang tua disini sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri. .kami berhutang budi padamu Sungyeol. .kau melakukan hal yang tak bisa kami lakukan. .menghapus kenangan buruknya. "

"aku tak sehebat itu. .kami hanya memiliki nasib yang sama. .jadi aku bisa mengerti perasaannya. .sebagai sahabat, hanya itu yang aku bisa. . "

Pak Han mengangguk. Ia begitu kagum dengan pandangan luas yang diutarakan Sungyeol.

"benar-benar rendah diri. . " ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Sungyeol menunduk malu. Tanpa sadar matanya melihat sebuah surat kabar tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh ketika memandangi headline surat kabar yang terbuka itu. Tanpa ia sadari ia tangannya sudah bergerak mengambil surat kabar tersebut. Tuan Han yang melihatnya seolah mengerti. Ia mendesah kasar.

"ya. .kabar yang menyakitkan bukan. .aku tak tau ada orang sekejam itu yang tega membantai satu keluarga yang tak berdosa. .padahal mereka sudah mengadopsinya sejak ia kecil. . "

Sungyeol menatap judul Headline tersebut dengan hati-hati. .

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku. Wajahnya berubah pias. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan ngeri. Ia melihat pria didepannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Pak Han memandangnya dengan heran menyadari perubahan pemuda didepannya.

"kapan. .kapan tepatnya kejadian ini pak Han? "

Pak Han mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mencoba mengorek kembali ingatan tua nya.

"sekitar 7 bulan lalu. .ada apa? Apa kau mengenal orang2 ini? "

Lutut Sungyeol gemetar. Ia hampir saja terjatuh jika pak Han tidak menahannya.

"kau baik-baik saja? " tanyanya. Sungyeol mendesah gusar. Ia merasakan ketakutan yang sangat. Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sulit ia temukan jawabannya.

Ia meninggalkan uang pembeliannya tepung nya dimeja dan segera berlari meninggalkan Pak Han yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

Sungyeol terus berlari dan berlari. Rasa takut perlahan menjalar ditubuhnya.

Pak Han mengambil gulungan surat kabar yang dijatuhkan Sungyeol. matanya menatap tulisan berita dihalaman paling depan itu.

.

.

_**" PEMBUNUH SATU KELUARGA DI BUSAN MASIH BURON. PUTRA SULUNGNYA YANG KOMA SELAMA 7 BULAN HARI INI DINYATAKAN MENINGGAL" **_

Apa yang salah dengan ini? Apa Sungyeol mengenali keluarga ini?

Tuan Han masih berkutat dengan pertanyaan2 dikepalanya. Ia kembali melihat lembaran koran tersebut dan mulai membaca dengan teliti.

"hari ini, putra keluarga yang tewas dibunuh anak adopsinya sendiri yang koma sejak 7 bulan lalu dinyatakan meninggal dunia di rumah sakit ****** di Seoul. Pria muda dengan nama Kim Myung Soo ini tak sanggup melawan luka dalam yang merusak sel otaknya setelah enam bulan menjalani perawatan. . "

"anak yang malang. .apa Sungyeol mengenal pria muda ini? " pikirnya sambil memandangi foto pemuda tampan yang terpajang disudut headline tersebut.

Foto pria dengan tatapan tajam yang memikat.

Putra keluarga Kim yang tewas dibantai enam bulan lalu.

.

.

_Kim Myung Soo_

.

.

**xXx**

Sung Gyu dan Hoya memandang heran pada Sungyeol yang berlari dengan terburu dan wajah membiaskan ketakutan kedalam cafe.

"hei hei. .ada apa dengan mu? " tanya Sung Gyu yang lebih dekat dari posisi Sungyeol.

Sungyeol membisu. Dia menuangkan segelas air kedalam gelas dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Ia berusaha menetralisir rasa takut yang muncul di hatinya. Dua sahabat nya memasang posisi menunggu dengan khawatir.

Sungyeol menarik nafas berat. Ia duduk dikursi dan menangkup dadanya untuk menenangkan diri. Nafasnya memburu.

"kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Hoya melihat Sungyeol mulai tenang. Sungyeol menggeleng.

"apa yang terjadi? Ada yang mengganggumu? " tanya Sung Gyu cemas.

Sungyeol kembali menggeleng. Ia menatap dua pria didepannya dengan pandangan takut. Ia berulang kali menelan kasar liurnya.

"aku melihat. .aku melihat Myung Soo. . " jelasnya terbata.

"apa!? " seru kedua pria didepannya bersamaan. Hoya segera melangkah keluar memasang sikap mengawasi jika Myung Soo mengikuti Sungyeol kesana.

Sung Gyu merengkuh pundak gemetar Sungyeol. "katakan. .dimana kau melihatnya? "

Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

"katakan padaku Lee Sungyeol! " hentak Sung Gyu. Ia sudah sangat geram sekarang. Ia membayangkan sahabatnya itu sangat tertekan dengan hadirnya Myung Soo. Kali ini ia takkan segan untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria brengsek itu.

"di. .di koran. .aku melihatnya. .di koran. . "

Sung Gyu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mencoba mencerna kalimat dari Sungyeol.

"koran? " desisnya.

"dia. .dia. .Myung Soo. .dia. .mati. .dia sudah meninggal. . "

"apa!? " seru Sung Gyu tak yakin dengan hal yang didengarnya.

Sungyeol mencengkram kerah baju Sung Gyu.

"dia sudah koma sejak 7 bulan lalu Gyu. .lalu siapa. .siapa yang bersama ku selama 6 bulan lalu? "

Sung Gyu merengkuh tubuh gemetar Sungyeol. ia bisa merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa disana. Myung Soo? Mati? Lalu siapa?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan singgah dikepala dua pria itu.

.

.

_Siapa kau sebenarnya. ._

_Kim Myung Soo?_

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

.

_sudah kukatakan. .kemana pun kau lari. .aku akan menemukan mu. ._

_Lee Sungyeol._

Sungyeol terhentak bangun dari tidurnya. Bisikan itu serasa nyata dan bukannya mimpi. Matanya dengan tajam memandang liar setiap sudut jendela yang terkunci. Tangannya dengan cemas meremas selimut yang digunakannya. Suasana yang kekurangan cahaya menambah seram kamar yang ditempatinya. Suara desis angin yang menggesek serpihan-serpihan kayu pada daun jendela seperti melodi-melodi kematian yang dipersembahkan untuknya. Keringatnya mengalir dengan cepat. Getaran ditubuhnya tak mampu untuk menahan luapan rasa takut yang berhasil menyusup dalam setiap inchi relung hatinya.

Srekkk. .

Mata membeliak Sungyeol dengan cepat mengamati asal suara yang didengarnya. Suara itu ia yakini berasal dari luar jendela yang menghadap kearah pantai. Disana terdapat beberapa pohon palm muda yang ia tanam seminggu yang lalu. Lalu suara apakah itu? Binatang? Benarkah?

Sungyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk turun dari ranjang dan memeriksa apakah ada orang diluar sana. Ia meraih gunting yang selalu ia bawa tidur disebelahnya. Dengan gemetar Sungyeol perlahan menuruni ranjang dan bergerak lamban mendekati jendela. Sedikit lagi ia akan menyibak kain tipis yang menutupi daun jendela sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya membeku. Matanya dengan jelas melihat sesosok bayangan berdiri diluar sana. Tepat didepan jendela kamarnya. Bayangan hitam itu menggerakkan tangannya membuat gerakan seperti mencongkel daun jendela yang tertutup rapat. Sungyeol menahan nafas nya. Ia semakin tercekat ketika menyadari bayangan yang ia yakini wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari balik pakaiannya. Pisau! Ia yakin itu sebuah pisau!

Tangan bayangan itu bergerak memasukkan ujung pisaunya kedalam celah yang tipis dan mulai melakukan gerakan mencongkel nya lagi. Sungyeol kaku. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membuka mulut atau menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

Mulutnya mengeluarkan seruan meminta tolong tanpa suara sedikitpun yang keluar. Jantungnya berdegup semakin keras dan membuat kepalanya penuh dengan bayangan-bayangan yang mengerikan.

Entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba tangan itu berhasil bergerak masuk. Dengan perlahan ia menaikkan tangannya yang bebas menjangkau pengunci jendela dan membukanya.

Sungyeol tercekat.

Ia melihat sosok itu berhasil membuka jendela dan berhadapan langsung dengan nya yang bersimpuh dilantai.

Sungyeol melihat pria itu berdiri dengan tatapan dingin kearahnya.

Myung Soo!

Wajahnya yang sedingin es menyeringai lebar membuat Sungyeol bisa melihat barisan gigi geligi Myung Soo yang mengerikan. Myung Soo menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil menatap Sungyeol seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"aku menemukanmu. .Yeollie. . " ucapnya dingin.

Sungyeol membeku. Pertahanannya melemah. Ia ambruk seketika.

.

.

.

"sungyeol. .bangun. .sungyeol. . "

Sung Gyu mengguncangkan dengan kuat tubuh tertidur pria disebelahnya. Ekspresi khawatir sangat jelas tersirat diwajahnya.

Usahanya berhasil. Sungyeol membuka matanya. Sung Gyu memekik ngeri. Ia melihat Sungyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti boneka tanpa nyawa.

"Hoyaa! Tolong aku! " Sung Gyu menjerit keras. Terdengar derap kaki menuju mereka dengan berlari. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat Sung Gyu yang sedang mendekap kuat Sungyeol.

"ada apa Gyu? " serunya khawatir. Ia mendekati dua sahabatnya itu.

"Sungyeol. .Sungyeol. . " Sung Gyu mulai mengisak. Hoya mengalihkan mata besarnya kearah Sungyeol. ia membelalak menyadari kondisi Sungyeol yang mengenaskan.

"mengapa begini? Apa yang terjadi dengannya Gyu? " tanyanya panik. Ia mengguncangkan bahu Sungyeol yang mematung bagai mayat hidup.

"aku tak tau! Aku terbangun mendengar erangan nya. .ia memekik kesakitan dan berakhir seperti ini. . " air mata sukses menuruni setiap sudut mata Sung Gyu. Ia begitu menderita melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu. Hoya tersadar. Ia menepuk bahu Sung Gyu cepat.

"ayo kita bawa dia ke klinik. .sepertinya Sungyeol dalam kondisi bahaya. .palli! "

Sung Gyu segera mengangkat tubuh Sungyeol dalam gendongannya. Hoya berlari menyiapkan mobil yang tersimpan di garasi. Sesaat kemudian deru mesin terdengar nyaring membelah kesunyian malam.

Tanpa menyadari, sesosok mata menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan tatapan benci.

.

.

_Aku menemukan mu. ._

_Yeollie. ._

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

.

"apa yang terjadi dengan nya dokter? " tanya Sung Gyu gusar ketika ia melihat dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Ia melepas kacamatanya.

"ia mengalami ketakutan yang besar. .sangat besar. .ketakutan itu merangsang sel otaknya dan membuatnya mati beberapa saat. . "

Sung Gyu dan Hoya memberikan pandangan tak mengerti pada diagnosa yang diberikan dokter pada mereka. Dokter itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"mudahnya. .ia terkena gejala depresi yang parah. .jika hal ini tak segera diatasi. .kemungkinan ia akan gila. . "

kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari Dokter itu sontak membuat Sung Gyu dan Hoya membeku.

"gila? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi dokter? "

"hal itu bisa terjadi jika seseorang tak kuat menahan serangan depresi yang sangat hebat. .kalau boleh saya tau. .apa ada gejala aneh yang terjadi sebelum hal ini terjadi? "

Hoya menganggukkan kepalanya. "ia memiliki begitu banyak masalah. . "

"sebelum kemari, ia sempat tertidur dan tiba2 mengejang. .apa artinya itu Dok? " tanya Sung Gyu melanjutkan kalimat Hoya. Dokter paruh baya itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"ternyata sudah separah itu" desisnya berat.

"separah itu? Apa maksudnya dokter? " Hoya bertanya dengan khawatir.

"jika tingkat depresi sudah sangat hebat, biasanya seseorang akan mulai memimpikan hal-hal buruk. .tubuhnya akan merespon mimpi buruk itu dan mulai mengalami kejang. .ini sudah memasuki tahap bahaya. . "

Sung Gyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya kekursi penunggu. Ia membuang nafasnya berat. Ia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Merasa semua usaha yang ia lakukan seolah adalah tindakan sia-sia.

Seandainya. .seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu. Ia takkan membiarkan Sungyeol membeli tepung itu dan melihat berita mengenai Myung Soo.

Sung Gyu terisak perlahan. Hoya mendekat dan mengusap punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan hal yang dirasakan Sung Gyu. Melihat sahabat menderita separah itu adalah tamparan yang sangat menyakitkan.

"lalu. .apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyembuhkan nya Dok? "

"saat ini pasien sudah diberikan suntikan pereda stress dengan dosis tinggi. .ia akan membaik besok. .hanya saja. .mulai sekarang pihak keluarga harus memotivasinya, memberikan hari-hari yang indah untuk mengurangi tingkat depresinya. .nanti saya akan memberikan beberapa resep obat untuk nya. . "

Hoya mengangguk. Dokter itu menyentuh punggungnya untuk memberikan semangat lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua pria itu larut dalam kekalutan masing-masing.

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

.

Sungyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia membiasakan kornea nya dengan kondisi sekitar. Matahari yang hangat menyambutnya dengan lembut. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya dengan lemah untuk memastikan dimana ia berada. Sudah jelas ini bukan dikamarku. Pikirnya.

ia memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat dua pria sedang tertidur. Satu mendengkur di sofa, sementara satu lagi tertidur beralaskan kain tipis dilantai. Sung Gyu dan Hoya.

Sungyeol memandang miris kedua sahabatnya itu. Kepalanya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam. Namun percuma. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan sedikitpun bayangan mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia terus berusaha mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk mengingat sebelum sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan nya.

"kau sudah sadar. . " Sungyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara. Ia melihat Sung Gyu menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit mengantuk.

Sung Gyu berdiri dan mendekati ranjang rawat Sungyeol. ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah sahabat baiknya itu.

"apa yang. . "

Sungyeol tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika dengan cepat telapak tangan Sung Gyu menutup bibirnya.

"ssttt. .jangan berbicara lagi. . " bisiknya. Sungyeol menatap bingung. Ia akan mulai menumpahkan lagi pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"kau mau red velvet? Aku akan membelikan satu lusin untukmu. . "

Sung Gyu seolah mengetahui niat sahabatnya itu dan mendahului kalimatnya. Sungyeol terdiam. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis nya membuat Sung Gyu tersenyum lega.

"aku mau. .kau harus membawaku membeli nya segera. . " balas Sungyeol lemah.

Sung Gyu tertawa kecil. Ia memeluk Sungyeol dengan erat.

"arasseo. . " jawab Sung Gyu sambil melepas pelukan singkat mereka.

"aku . .aku juga ingin berjalan dipantai. .aku ingin berkeliling dilaut dengan kapal bermotor. .aku ingin jjajangmyeon buatan nyonya Han. . " ucap Sungyeol rewel.

Sung Gyu merengkuh puncak kepala Sungyeol pelan.

"ara. .aku akan membawamu. .kemanapun kau mau. .aku janji. . "

Senyum manis mengembang dibibir Sungyeol. ia tau dihatinya masih begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk namun ia akan menyimpan nya dengan rapi. Ia tau Sung Gyu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan ajakan itu dan ia mengerti sesuatu yang berat telah terjadi membuat kedua sahabatnya sangat khawatir. Ia tak ingin mereka lebih khawatir dari ini. Suatu saat nanti, ia yakin tak perlu bertanya. .karena dua sahabatnya akan memberi taunya dengan jujur. Sesuatu yang mengerikan itu.

"kajja. .aku memakan apapun yang kau beri padaku sampai aku bosan. . "

Sung Gyu tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat dari bibir Sungyeol. ia merasa sedikit lega sekarang. Ia hanya perlu memastikan Sungyeol tak merasa tertekan lagi. Ia berjanji.

"kajja. .kita berlari sekali lagi. .Sungyeollie. . "

Senyum Sungyeol mengembang.

.

.

_Ia. .mari kita berlari sekali lagi. ._

_Sung Gyu._

.

.

TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **LOVE IS RED**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author:  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Crime/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 03-24-15, Updated: 03-30-15  
Chapters: 6, Words: 2,982

**Chapter : Chapter 6**

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**LOVE IS RED-**

Genre : Crime, yaoi-shounen ai

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

.

.

.

"apa yang kau pikirkan. . ? "

Sungyeol menatap sendu pria disebelahnya. Sung Gyu. Ia menggeleng perlahan.

"tidak. .aku tidak memikirkan apapun. .aku hanya seperti melupakan sesuatu. .sesuatu yang penting. . "

Sung Gyu menundukkan kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian dia merengkuh bahu sahabat baiknya itu.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu. .dokter juga sudah menyarankan agar kau melupakannya. . "

Sungyeol mendesah berat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "aku tau. .tapi perasaan itu sangat mengganggu. . " Sung Gyu menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak tega membiarkan Sungyeol kebingungan seperti sekarang. Hanya saja ia harus memegang janjinya. Ia harus bisa membuat Sungyeol benar-benar melupakan kejadian kemarin malam. Kalimat dokter yang merawat Sungyeol seolah mengiang kuat ditelinganya.

"_Dia akan kehilangan memori pendeknya. .biasanya yang hilang adalah peristiwa yang membuatnya sangat tertekan. .ini seharusnya merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagi nya. .tapi jika sering terjadi, ia akan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. ._ "

Keheningan yang tercipta sesaat menganggu Sungyeol. ia menoleh pada Sung Gyu yang sedang menunduk sedih. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah kembali melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat sahabatnya itu bersedih.

"mianhae Gyu. .aku tak bermaksud. . " ujarnya pelan. Sung Gyu melihatnya.

"tak apa. .aku hanya khawatir padamu. . "

"aku mengerti. . " balas Sungyeol. " aku tak akan mencoba mengingatnya lagi. .aku tak mau membuatmu khawatir. . " Sung Gyu tersenyum lega. Ia meraih bahu Sungyeol.

"aku akan lakukan apapun. .untuk membuatmu bahagia. . " ucapnya sambil membuang pandangannya pada ombak laut yang berlarian dikejauhan.

"Gyu. . " Sung Gyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungyeol. ia menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"mengapa kau begitu baik terhadapku? Aku sudah mendengar alasan mu dulu. .hanya saja. .hatiku masih terus mempertanyakan nya. . "

Sung Gyu menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia kembali membuang pandangannya kearah ombak.

"adik. . " Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

"mungkin kau tidak tau hal ini. .saat kecil, aku memiliki seorang adik. .dia manis sepertimu. .dan aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun. .hanya saja. . " Sung Gyu menahan kalimatnya. Ia menguatkan hatinya akan rasa sesak yang perlahan membaur dalam ucapannya.

"ia meninggal karena kanker yang dideritanya. . "

Sungyeol tercekat. Dia tak pernah sekalipun mengetahui kisah kelam yang dimiliki sahabatnya itu.

"aku begitu hancur. .terasa begitu menyakitkan melihatnya tersiksa dengan kondisinya. . " sungyeol merengkuh bahu pria disebelahnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan rasa sakit yang perlahan menguar dari Sung Gyu.

"ketika melihatmu waktu SMA dulu. .kau mengingatkan ku padanya. .begitu ceria . .kau memiliki senyum tulus seperti yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku. .aku melihatmu, seolah kau adalah adikku yang dilahirkan kembali oleh Tuhan untukku. . saat itulah. .saat itulah aku berjanji akan melindungimu sebisaku. . "

Sungyeol mengangguk paham. Sejak SMA, Sung Gyu adalah orang yang sangat protektive padanya. Setiap ada penganggu yang datang padanya akan segera surut dengan kemarahan yang ditumpahkan Sung Gyu. Ia merasa aman bersama pria itu.

"aku sebenarnya ingin mengajak mu ke Kanada beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun tiba-tiba kau menghilang entah kemana. . "

"mian. .waktu itu aku memperoleh beasiswa disebuah universitas dan aku kehilangan handphoneku. .benar2 sebuah kesialan. . " jelas Sungyeol tertawa kecil.

"tak apa. .setidaknya Tuhan akhirnya menemukan ku kembali padamu. . "

"emhh. . " Sungyeol mengangguk. Ia tak sanggup lagi mengutarakan kalimat nya. Rasa bahagia menyeruak dengan cepat dalam hatinya. Ia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Sung Gyu. "gomawo. .Hyung. . " bisiknya.

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

.

"kau mulai bosan? " tanya Sungyeol pada wanita yang sedang memandanginya dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah pena. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"aku, atau kau yang mulai bosan? Tuan Lee? " pancingnya.

Sungyeol tertawa kecil. Ia sangat menyukai kecerdasan wanita dihadapannya dalam mengembalikan kata-kata lawan bicaranya.

"aku tak akan bosan, selama kau masih mau membuka mulutmu. .tuan Lee. . " ejeknya.

Sungyeol mendengus. Dasar wanita. Ia tersenyum.

"aku akan mempertemukan mu dengan sebuah kenyataan yang mengerikan. . " ujarnya seraya melirik kearah luar. Jessica mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti tatapan Sungyeol. ia melihat seorang pria tampan duduk dengan manis diseberang ruangan yang terpisah dengan kaca tipis. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"aku akan mendengarkan dengan teliti. . "

Sungyeol masih memandangi pria diseberang sana. Pria itu seolah menyadari nya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sungyeol. sungyeol tersenyum hangat. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan. Ia siap sekarang.

"seperti yang kau tau. .dokter mengatakan aku melupakan peristiwa mengerikan itu. .hanya saja tidak secara keseluruhan. .aku hanya melupakan kejadian saat menemukan berita tentang Myung Soo dan juga melupakan mimpi buruk itu. .selebihnya, aku masih mengingat semuanya. . " Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya kembali menggoreskan pena berwarna hitamnya. Mata Sungyeol menerawang jauh.

"cinta itu merah. .semerah darah yang mengalir dari setiap sudut hatiku yang tersakiti karenamu. . "

Ia mendesis ngeri melihat sebuah tulisan berwarna merah darah yang tertera dipintu cafe mereka pagi itu. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk mencari sesosok yang menggoreskan kalimat disana. Ia menggerutu. Sepagi ini ia harus dihadapkan dengan perlakuan iseng orang aneh.

"kau kenapa? " tanya Hoya melihat Sungyeol mengangkat air dan sebuah kain dari belakang sambil menggerutu. Sungyeol mendengus kesal. Ia mengajak Hoya melihat keluar cafe. Hoya sama terkejutnya melihat tulisan berwarna merah darah itu.

"siapa yang melakukan ini? " tanyanya.

"aku juga tidak tau. .aku menemukannya saat membuka cafe tadi. . "

Hoya menempelkan jarinya pada tulisan merah itu.

"jangan dipikirkan. .mungkin hanya pekerjaan orang yang tidak suka dengan kita. .kondisi Cafe beberapa hari ini cukup ramai. .mungkin kita mengundang rasa iri orang lain. . "

"ini bukan perbuatan iseng biasa. . " kalimat Sungyeol terputus mendengar ucapan Hoya.

Ia melihat Hoya menunjukkan jarinya yang basah dengan warna merah. Sungyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "ini darah. .bukan cat. . " Sungyeol berdecit mendengar kalimat Hoya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya. Tengkuknya meremang.

"sepertinya seseorang berusaha meneror kita. . " jelas Hoya lebih rinci.

Sungyeol memegang pundaknya.

Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menguap bersama keheningan pagi yang tercipta diantara dua pria muda tersebut seolah membunyikan alarm bahaya yang siap mendekat.

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

.

_Terkadang. .saat kau mencintai seseorang, jadi milikmu selamanya. ._

_Dan jika kau mencoba untuk meninggalkannya. ._

_Ia akan berputar kembali dan kembali padamu. ._

_Ia akan menjadi bagian dirimu,_

_Atau akan menghancurkan mu. ._

.

.

Hentakan membangunkan Sungyeol dari tidurnya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya kecil itu. Ia mendesah berat. Mimpi. Hanya mimpi aneh yang tidak ada artinya. Bisiknya menenangkan diri. Ia melihat Sung Gyu tidak ada disampingnya. Mungkin pria itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu pikirnya. Meskipun itu merupakan hal konyol karena jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

Glaarr!

Sungyeol refleks menutup mata dan telinganya. Suara petir yang kuat membahana disetiap sisi ruangan. Malam sedang meraung dengan dahsyat.

"hujan. . " desisnya mendengar rintikan demi rintikan mulai jatuh dengan deras diatas atap kamarnya. Sungyeol menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia merasa haus. Ia ingin mengambil air didapur sekaligus untuk menemukan sosok Sung Gyu. Ia merasa takut dengan keadaannya yang sendirian ditengah badai yang perlahan turun.

"Gyu. . " panggilnya ketika membuka pintu kamarnya. Ruangan yang berlorong dengan lampu pijar yang remang-remang menambah suram suasana cafe sekaligus rumah itu.

"Gyu. .apa kau disana? " panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Sungyeol menggigil. Ia merasa takut sekarang. Sudah bukan rahasia bahwa ia adalah pria yang sangat takut dengan hantu. Ia memberanikan dirinya berjalan dilorong menuju arah dapur. Berkali kali ia menahan teriakan nya melihat kilatan demi kilatan yang melintas membawa gemuruh yang hebat didepan matanya.

"Gyu. .kau disana? Hoya? " panggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Kosong. Hanya angin yang berdesing membawa suara deritan kayu tua dari arah dapur. Sungyeol menelan liurnya kasar. Ia mendekati kamar Hoya yang berada dekat dengan dapur. Terlihat sebuah cahaya kecil disana. Ia mengetuk pintu itu.

"Hoya. .kau disana? Sung Gyu tidak ada dikamarnya. .dan aku merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang. .bisakah aku masuk? "

Sungyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Apa Hoya sudah tertidur pulas? Tidak mungkin. Hoya adalah orang yang sangat peka dengan akan terbangun dengan mudah jika ada suara yang memanggilnya walau dengan nada pelan sekalipun.

Tangan Sungyeol dengan gemetar mencoba memutar kenop pintu. Hei tidak terkunci? Keningnya semakin berkerut karena heran.

"mian. .aku lancang masuk. . " katanya perlahan sambil mendorong pintu kayu tersebut. Deritannya terdengar jelas. Sungyeol melangkah perlahan memasuki ruangan Hoya.

Sungyeol memperhatikan kondisi ruangan yang kosong. Hei? Kemana semua orang? Pikirnya.

Pertama Sung Gyu, sekarang Hoya? Apa mereka keluar untuk mengerjakan sesuatu?

Ia memandang kesekitar ruangan Hoya dan bertemu pada suatu benda yang sedang meyala ditengah ranjang. Sebuah Laptop. Sungyeol mengambil laptop yang masih menyala itu dengan hati hati. Ia meletakkan nya dimeja yang terdapat disebelahnya.

"sepertinya Hoya sedang membaca sesuatu. . "

Sungyeol mulai mengamati layar laptop yang menampilkan sebuah artikel itu.

Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya membeku.

Nafasnya menderu dengan cepat. Aura ketakutan menguar hebat dari tubuhnya.

Ia gemetar hebat!

"apa ini? "

"Myung Soo. . " gumamnya ngeri ketika melihat foto Myung Soo terpampang disana.

"satu keluarga ditemukan tewas di busan tujuh bulan lalu. .dan putra sulung mereka menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa hari lalu setelah mengalami koma selama 7 bulan di rumah sakit Seoul. .pelaku pembunuhan yang merupakan anak adopsi kelurga Kim hingga sekarang belum dapat ditemukan. "

Dengan lidah kelu Sungyeol membaca kalimat demi kalimat dalam artikel itu dengan terbata.

"Myung Soo? Mati? Myung Soo sudah mati? Lalu. .lalu siapa. .? "

Tangan Sungyeol perlahan memegang kepalanya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalari kepalanya.

"akhhh! " rasa sakit yang muncul memaksanya untuk berteriak keras.

Seperti dejavu.

Semua kenangan yang hilang perlahan muncul satu demi satu. Seperti slide yang dibuka lembar demi lembar.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yg sedang bercanda dengan Sung Gyu dan Hoya. Lalu muncul slide kedua yang memperlihatkan ia melihat koran dan berlari meninggalkan pak Han. Hingga slide terakhir muncul. Sungyeol ambruk. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Ia melihat kenangan akan mimpi buruknya sendiri. Tangan itu terasa nyata. Wajah itu terasa nyata. Senyum dingin itu terasa nyata. Suara itu terasa nyata. Myung Soo!

Tubuhnya meringkuk dalam gelap. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil hebat dalam kilatan petir yang semakin menggila. Deru nafasnya memburu. Bulir bulir keringat mulai turun dari setiap sisi tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Takut.

Ketakutan yang hebat melandanya.

Glaarrr!

"aaakkkkhhh! Hentikan! Jebal! Tolong berhenti! " teriaknya kalap sambil menutup telinganya kuat kuat.

Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya kembali kaku. Ia menyadari sebuah bayangan terlihat melintas dari bawah pintu. Bayangan itu berdiri diluar sana!

Sungyeol menatap ngeri.

"Nuguseo? Hoya? Sung. .Sung Gyu? Apakah itu kalian? " tanyanya lemah. Ketakutan sudah sangat menguasainya. Bayangan itu perlahan memutar kenop pintu yang tertutup.

"Sung. . " kalimat Sungyeol teputus. Ia menatap tercekat pada sosok sama yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sebuah kilat melintas dari langit. Memperjelas wajah sosok yang berdiri dengan kaku disana. Sungyeol membeliak ngeri. Kalimat putus asa meluncur dari bibir nya.

.

.

"Myung Soo. . "

.

.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam didepannya menyeringai.

"aku menemukan mu. .Yeollie. . " ucapnya dingin.

Tubuh Sungyeol lemas.

Ia melihat pria dingin itu melangkah mendekatinya perlahan.

Sungyeol tersadar. Ia harus memberanikan dirinya. Ia tak boleh kalah dengan tekanan yang diberikan pria itu padanya. Ia sudah cukup dengan semua rasa sakit dan kenangan buruk yang pernah diberikan padanya.

"berhenti! Jangan mendekat! " serunya lantang. Myung Soo menghentikan langkahnya.

"kenapa? Kau tidak merindukan ku Yeollie? " tanyanya memelas. Wajah dinginnya berubah lembut. Sungyeol menggeleng. Ia tak bisa tertipu lagi oleh wajah malaikat itu.

"neomu bogoshippo. .Yeollie. . " ucapnya sendu. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua mata Myung Soo. Sungyeol terkesiap.

"kau semakin hebat ber akting Myung Soo. . " ejeknya. " aku tak akan tertipu ucapan palsumu . . " lanjut Sungyeol dengan nada gemetar.

"kau berfikir aku bohong!? " tanya Myung Soo dengan nada membentak. Ia memukul daun pitu dengan keras membuat Sungyeol tersurut.

"kau tak mencintaiku Myungie. .kau hanya mencintai tubuhku, dan kau hanya menikmati kegilaan mu padaku. . " balas Sungyeol tajam. Ia menemukan keberaniannya.

Myung Soo menatap liar pada pria kurus didepannya. Ia mendekati Sungyeol dengan cepat. Tapi gerakan Sungyeol lebih cepat darinya. Tangan Sungyeol menarik laptop yang terletak diatas meja dengan cepat dan menghantamkan nya dengan telak pada kepala Myung Soo. Myung Soo terjajar. Ia tak menyangka akan menerima serangan mendadak seperti itu. Kepalanya terasa nyeri. ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari keningnya. Belum sempat ia menguasai diri sebuah pukulan keras dari Sungyeol menerpa tubuhnya membuatnya terjatuh kesamping. Melihat celah yang terbuka itu Sungyeol segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"SUNGYEOLLL! " teriak Myung Soo garang.

Sungyeol tak perduli. ia terus berlari melintasi lorong dan berakhir pada ruang cafe yang terdapat diruang depan.

"Sung Gyu! Hoya! " teriaknya panik melihat Sung Gyu dan Hoya terbaring pingsan dengan kepala berlumur darah.

"andwe. .jangan mati. .bangun! kalian harus bangun! " teriaknya.

"disini kau rupanya. . " suara berat Myung Soo membuat Sungyeol tersadar. Ia memandang ngeri pada pria dengan lumurah darah yang sedang menatapnya buas. Pria ini benar2 tangguh. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. Ia harus memikirkan sebuah cara menghadapi pria itu.

Myung Soo menjilat bibirnya.

"aku akan menunjukkan padamu, seperti apa rasa sakit yg sebenarnya. .Yeollie. . "

Sungyeol berdecit ngeri.

Ia melihat Myung Soo mengangkat kursi yang ada disebelahnya. Ia mendekati Sungyeol dengan perlahan. Bibirnya senantiasa menampilkan seringai buas seperti serigala yang berhasil menyudutkan mangsanya.

Sungyeol menarik tubuh Sung Gyu ke sudut ruangan. Pria itu memasang posisi berdiri.

Slap!

Myung Soo mengayunkan kursi ditangannya.

Prangg!

Sungyeol berhasil menghindar dan serangan Myung Soo mengenai kaca jendela Cafe.

"hehe. .kau sangat lihai sayangku. . "

Sungyeol tak menggubris perkataan itu. Ia hanya menyesali keadaannya yang terbawa hingga kembali kesudut ruangan yang lain dan mempersempit ruangnya untuk kabur.

"kau tersudut sayang. . " ucap Myung Soo mengejek.

Myung Soo mengambil kursi. Ia bersiap memukul Sungyeol sekali lagi.

Sungyeol berteriak keras.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keluar menghantam kaca.

Prangg! Pecahan kedua terjadi.

Sungyeol menyeringai sakit. Ia memegangi kakinya yang tertusuk pecahan kaca. Ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari lengannya.

Ia mendelik ngeri melihat Myung Soo melihatnya dari dalam ruangan.

Myung Soo bergerak perlahan menuju arah luar.

Gerakan Myung Soo tiba2 berhenti.

Tangan Sung Gyu sedang menahan kakinya dengan erat.

"lari. . " desisnya pada Sungyeol.

Myung Soo melihat pria dibawah kakinya geram. Ia menarik kerah laki2 yang setengah sadar itu keatas. Dengan kuat ia melakukan gerakan membanting Sung Gyu kearah pecahan kaca yang masih menganga.

"ANDWEE! " teriakan membahana dari bibir Sungyeol. terlambat. Tubuh lemah Sung Gyu dengan cepat meluncur menembus pecahan kaca yang tajam.

Sung Gyu memekik putus asa. Ia menatap lemah Sungyeol.

"mian. .Yeollie. . " desisnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Sungyeol kaku. Matanya menatap kosong tubuh Sung Gyu yang terbaring didepan Myung Soo.

Air mata mengalir cepat dari kedua matanya.

Tidak.

Jangan seperti ini Gyu.

Mengapa seperti ini.

Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjadi adik terbaiknya.

Tapi yang aku bisa hanya membawanya dalam hal sesulit ini.

Bodoh.

Sungyeol bodoh.

Sungyeol tersimpuh seperti orang gila.

Perlahan ia melihat Myung Soo melangkahi mayat Sung Gyu dan bergerak pelan kearahnya.

Gyu. .

Mian.

Sungyeol mengangkat tubuhnya. Kakinya dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari dengan serabutan.

Myung Soo mengejar dibelakangnya dengan buas.

Gyu. .

"tetaplah hidup. . " bisiknya pelan.

Sungyeol memacu kakinya semakin cepat. Ia harus bisa berlari menjauh dari Myung Soo. Ia harus segera menemukan bantuan.

.

.

Sungyeol berlari tanpa arah. Ia merutuki dirinya karena berlari kearah tanjung laut. Ia memukuli kepalanya karena menyesal salah mengambil arah.

"seharusnya aku kerumah pak Han dan yang lainnya. .mengapa kesini? Sungyeol bodoh! " teriaknya parau.

Sungyeol perlahan menuruni tanjung dan berlari menuju pantai.

Nasib buruk ternyata masih mengejarnya.

Kakinya tersangkut alat penangkap ikan yang ditinggalkan oleh seorang nelayan.

"sialll! Kenapa disaat seperti ini! " pekiknya.

Ia berupaya menyeret kakinya namun jebakan itu memperlambat gerakannya.

Saat tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri ia menyadari sesorang sudah berdiri didepannya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Myung Soo menyeringai buas disana. Tangannya memegang stik golf yang entah darimana ia peroleh.

"kau ingin berlari kemanapun aku akan menemukan mu Yeollie. . "

Sungyeol menatap jijik.

"aku tak sudi bersama pria gila seperti mu.! " tantangnya sambil mencoba kembali berlari.

"akkkhh! " Sungyeol ambruk. Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat dipunggungnya.

Dengan sisa kesadarannya Sungyeol melihat Myung Soo memandangnya sadis.

"kau tak bisa lari dariku. . " ucapnya dingin.

Tangannya mengayun. Stik golf yang terbuat dari besi dengan tepat menghantam kaki kiri Sungyeol dengan kuat. Sungyeol menjerit keras. Kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

.

Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. Kakinya terasa sangat nyeri ketika Myung Soo membalutkan perban disana. Ia melihat pria itu tersenyum senang. Ia senang bisa merawat Sungyeol lagi seperti dulu.

"sudah selesai Yeollie. . " serunya dengan nada manja. Sungyeol tersenyum kecut.

"gomawo. . " ucapnya pelan. Myung Soo tersenyum senang. Ia mencium kening Sungyeol dalam.

"aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. .kau tunggu disini. . "

Sungyeol mengangguk. Ia mengikuti tubuh Myung Soo yang bergerak keluar dari ruangan.

Ia memandangi ruangan dengan warna serba merah itu. Ia masih belum bisa memastikan dimana ia sekarang berada. Ia juga harus segera mengetahui keadaan Sung Gyu dan Hoya.

Sungyeol menunduk. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingat keadaan Sung Gyu.

Ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi pria yang berusaha menolongnya itu.

"Gyu. .semoga kau baik2 saja. . " isaknya tertahan.

Ia mengusap air matanya. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat itu. Apapun caranya.

Ia harus memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengelabui Myung Soo.

Kepalanya terasa nyeri. ia mendesah bingung.

.

.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Gyu. .? " bisiknya dalam keheningan.

.

.

TBC-

**saya mau jelaskan sedikit, abis Sungyeol dipukulin tuh kan pingsan T_T nah, adegan selanjutnya kembali ke Chap 1, jadi adegan disini seperti flashback adegan awal di chapter 1. Biar gak bingung kenapa tiba2 Sungyeol mau diobatin kakinya sama Myung Soo :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **LOVE IS RED**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author:  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Crime/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 03-24-15, Updated: 03-31-15  
Chapters: 7, Words: 3,192

**Chapter : Chapter 7**

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan bertobatlah para siderrss :D**

**LOVE IS RED-**

Genre : Crime, yaoi-shounen ai

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

.

.

.

"kau berhasil? " Jessica memulai pertanyaan nya setelah Sungyeol menarik nafasnya sesaat.

"seperti yang kau liat nona. .aku takkan ada disini sekarang jika aku gagal. . "

Jessica tersenyum. Pria didepannya sangat hebat memancing rasa ingin taunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? "

"bercinta. .aku bercinta dengannya. . " jessica mengernyit. Ia belum mendapatkan sisi terang dari jawaban Sungyeol.

"kau tau. .seseorang akan menghabiskan tenaga yang cukup besar ketika tubuhnya melepaskan hormon setelah bercinta. .saat seperti itu. .mungkin adalah keberuntungan yang berpihak padaku. . " ujar Sungyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

.

"Myungie. . " serunya pelan pada pria dingin didepannya yang sedang sibuk mengaduk aduk sup didalam mangkuk. Pria bernama Myung Soo itu mengangkat kepalanya. Bertatapan langsung dengan Sungyeol.

"ada apa? " tanyanya lembut sambil menyodorkan sesendok sup pada Sungyeol. Sungyeol menerimanya. Ia akui pria didepannya sangat pandai memasak sesuatu. Seandainya saja. .

Sungyeol menepis angan2nya. Ia tidak boleh terbuai lagi.

"aku merasa tidak nyaman. . "

Kalimat Sungyeol sontak membuat gerakan Myung Soo terhenti. Ia menatap Sungyeol tajam. Sungyeol menelan liurnya kasar.

"bu. .bukan tidak nyaman dengan mu. .hanya saja. .aku masih sulit melupakan kejadian kemarin malam. . " akunya sambil menunduk. Ia tak mampu menatap langsung mata tajam pria didepannya. Myung Soo menghela nafas berat.

"katakan. .apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman. . "

Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. Ia memberanikan dirinya melihat berlian hitam dimata Myung Soo lekat lekat.

"soju. .beri aku soju. . " ujarnya perlahan. Myung Soo mengerutkan keningnya. Mungkin ia sedang berfikir untuk apa Sungyeol meminta minuman keras itu padanya.

"hanya minuman keras yang bisa membuatku lupa dengan semuanya. .aku akan tidur dengan baik saat mabuk. .aku. .aku tak mau bermimpi buruk malam ini. . " lanjut Sungyeol seolah mampu melihat isi kepala Myung Soo. Myung Soo berfikir sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku akan mengambilnya didepan. .kebetulan aku membawa beberapa persediaan. . "

Sungyeol mengangguk senang. Myung Soo mengecup keningnya cepat sebelum bergerak keluar dari ruangan.

Jantung Sungyeol berdetak kuat. Ia tau, Ini adalah kesempatannya yang terakhir.

.

.

Myung Soo memasuki ruangan dengan dua botol soju ditangannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya melihat Sungyeol yang menunggunya dengan tenang. Ia melangkah mendekati pria yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana pendek itu.

"kau nampak manis sayang. . " pujinya. Sungyeol tersenyum. Wajahnya merona seketika.

"ini untukmu. . " kata Myung Soo sambil mengajukan sebotol soju pada kekasihnnya itu.

Sungyeol memekik girang seperti menemukan sebuah harta karun yang sangat mahal.

"kau tak akan tega membiarkan ku mabuk sendirian bukan? " tanya Sungyeol dengan nada manja. Myung Soo tertegun. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Sungyeol yang seolah menggodanya.

Myung Soo menepis rasa herannya. Ia mengambil posisi disamping ranjang dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"arasseo. .aku akan minum bersama mu. . "

Mendengar itu Sungyeol seolah ingin meloncat dari tempatnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa semudah ini mempengaruhi pria didepannya.

Sungyeol mendekatkan botol soju kebibirnya. Ia mengambil tegukan besar yang membuat wajahnya memerah seketika. Myung Soo mengikuti tindakan yang dilakukan pria kurus didepannya. Sungyeol mendorongkan tangannya pada botol Myung Soo agar pria itu meminum lebih banyak lagi. Myung Soo tak sanggup menolaknya. Ia meminum soju itu hingga hampir habis.

Sungyeol berteriak girang didalam hati. Sebentar lagi pria didepannya akan mabuk dan dia bisa melarikan dirinya.

Namun kali ini sepertinya keberuntungan masih belum memihak padanya.

"ahhh. .minuman yang nikmat. .kau tau Yeollie. .aku bahkan sanggup meminum 10 botol soju tanpa mabuk sedikitpun. . "

Ujar Myung Soo tenang. Sungyeol nyaris memekik ngeri. Myung Soo menatapnya dingin. Sungyeol bisa memahami kalau pria dingin didepannya sudah mulai membaca apa rencana yang akan dilakukannya.

Sial!

"kau sengaja bukan. .? " tanya Myung Soo dingin. Sungyeol terkesiap. Ia sudah tersudut dalam permainannya sendiri. Ia berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi Myung Soo. Kepalanya mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang harus dengan cepat ia lakukan.

"ia. .aku sengaja. . " balas Sungyeol.

Myung Soo menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. Amarahnya akan tumpah seketika.

"kenapa. .! " kalimat Myung Soo terputus menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Sungyeol.

Pria itu sedang menatapnya sayu dengan bibir seolah menantangnya untuk menciumnya kuat kuat.

"apa yang. . " Myung Soo semakin membeliak kaget melihat Sungyeol mulai membuka satu demi satu kancing kemejanya menampakkan tubuhnya yang berkulit putih dengan warna2 lebam yang samar. Myung Soo menelan ludahnya. Tubuhnya spontan memanas. Ia tak pernah melihat Sungyeol semenggoda itu sebelumnya. Efek minuman keras mulai merasuki tubuhnya.

Sungyeol mendekat pada pria didepannya itu. Merengkuh kepala Myung Soo lembut. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir terbuka Myung Soo. Bibirnya mulai bergerak perlahan menuju hidung, mata hingga berakhir dikening Myung Soo.

Nafas mereka memburu. Sungyeol menatap sayu Myung Soo.

"Myungie. .aku merindukan belaian mu. . " Myung Soo menelan liurnya dengan susah payah.

"bolehkah. . " lanjut Sungyeol melihat ekspresi membeku Myung Soo.

Myung Soo tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia dengan cepat meraup bibir Sungyeol dalam kulumannya. Nafsu sudah membuncah dan memenuhi setiap inchi pikirannya. Ia tak peduli apapun, ia menginginkan pria dipelukannya sekarang.

"Myungiieee. . . " desah Sungyeol dengan nada terputus putus menahan rangsangan yang dilakukan Myung Soo pada dada dan perut ratanya. Myung Soo menyeringai. Ia menjilat setiap inchi perut rata kekasihnya itu dengan rakus. Sementara tangannya dengan liar meremas kuat kuat niple putih kemerahan Sungyeol, membuat pria yang diposisi bawah itu mengerang parau.

Myung Soo mulai menuruni perut Sungyeol perlahan. Ia menarik turun celana pendek yang digunakan Sungyeol hingga kelutut. Dengan kasar ia menarik agresif potongan kain terakhir yang menutupi bagian sensitif Sungyeol. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. ia bisa merasakan gigi geligi Myung Soo yang sedang menggigit pelan area sensitifnya.

"akhhh! " teriakan pertama mengalir dari bibir Sungyeol saat tangan Myung Soo mencengkram kuat atau tepatnya mencakar dadanya yang terbuka. Terasa nyeri. ia merasa kuku2 itu berhasil menembus kulit tipisnya.

Myung Soo bergerak liar. Ia semakin buas mendengar teriakan Sungyeol.

Ia menaiki tubuh Sungyeol dengan cepat. Hingga mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Myung Soo menyeringai. Ia mulai menggigit setiap inchi leher jenjang Sungyeol. memaksa pria itu memekik tertahan ketika merasakan gigi pasangannya menggigit dengan kuat lehernya.

Pukulan demi pukulan melayang menerpa pipi Sungyeol menambah lebam luka lama disana.

Sungyeo menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat. Ia benar benar berusaha untuk rencana terakhir yang ia punya. Tangannya meremas seprei dengan kuat untuk menahan sakit yang terus menderanya. Sedikit lagi. Bertahanlan. Jeritnya dalam hati memotivasi.

Myung Soo memasuki tahap akhir. Ia melakukan gerakan penetrasinya dengan cepat dan kasar seperti biasanya. Meskipun demikian tetap saja membuat Sungyeol memekik menahan nyeri dan sakit yang menerpa area bawahnya. Myung Soo menyeringai. Pria itu memompanya dengan brutal.

Sedikit lagi.

Lima

Empat

Tiga

Dua

Satu

Sungyeol membuka matanya. Ia melihat Myung Soo klimaks sambil memekik berat merasakan kenikmatan yang mengalir dari area sensitifnya. Tubuhnya menegang. Sungyeol berteriak.

Dengan gerakan tak terduga pria kurus itu membalikkan posisinya hingga menindih Myung Soo. Gerakan kaki kanannya yang bebas mengunci tangan Myung Soo yang kelelahan.

Tangan kanan Sungyeol meraih botol soju yang tergeletak dengan cepat. Dengan ayunan kuat Sungyeol memukulkan botol itu kekepala Myung Soo.

Prangg!

Botol soju yang keras seketika hancur ketika bertabrakan dengan kepala myung Soo.

Myung Soo memekik keras. Ia merasakan kesakitan yang sangat pada kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak liar mencoba membebaskan diri dari kuncian Sungyeol namun tenaganya yang melemah tidak dapat membantunya sedikitpun.

Ia menatap tajam Sungyeol yang memandang benci padanya.

"kau pantas untuk ini. . " ucap Sungyeol perlahan. Ia kembali menghantamkan botol kedua pada pria dibawahnya. Myung Soo kehilangan kesadaran.

Sungyeol mengerang parau.

Dengan cepat ia merapikan pakaian nya yang acak acakan. Ia melangkah tertatih keluar dari kamar itu. Kaki kirinya yang patah ia seret sedemikian rupa. Ia mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dari kaki dan tubuhnya. Dikepalanya hanya satu. Ia harus keluar dari tempat itu dengan segera.

Dengan langkah terpincang Sungyeol menyusuri ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan warna merah itu. Ia mendesah lega ketika melihat sebuah pintu berada tak jauh dari posisinya.

Sungyeol meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya dengan segera. Angin malam yang dingin sontak menghantam nya dengan keras. Giginya bergemeletuk keras dan tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Ia mengabaikan nya. Ia terus melangkah dengan tertatih tatih menyusuri jalan setapak untuk menjauhi rumah yang lebih tepat disebut pondok itu. Disepanjang pinggir jalan ia melihat air laut dengan gelombang yang tinggi.

Sungyeol tercekat. Ia bisa memastika ia berada disalah satu tanjung pantai. Hanya saja ia tak bisa memastikan posisi nya dengan tepat.

Pepohonan rimbun disepanjang jalan juga semakin membuatnya bingung.

"dimana. .dimana ini? Kemana aku harus pergi? " ujarnya takut. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan arah untuk menemukan pemukiman.

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak perduli ia harus kemana. Yang pasti ia harus segera pergi sejauh mungkin dari pondok itu. Sungyeol mulai kembali menyeret kakinya. Hatinya terus berdoa semoga ada seseorang yang lewat dan menolong dirinya.

Telinganya perlahan mendengar suara kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya perlahan. Sungyeol nyaris berteriak lega. Ia melihat sesosok bayangan mendekat kearahnya dari arah depan.

"tolongg. .tolong saya. . " seru Sungyeol memanggil sosok itu. Sosok itu mendekat dengan cepat. Sungyeol membekap mulutnya. Saat itu juga ia langsung menyesali keputusannya memanggil orang tersebut. Matanya membeliak nanar. Ia melihat pria itu berdiri didepannya dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir dikepalanya.

Myung Soo!

Sungyeol terjatuh. Ia menatap Myung Soo dengan Shock.

Ia tak menyangka pria yang dikiranya sudah mati itu sedang berdiri dengan mengerikan didepannya sekarang.

"Myu. .Myung Soo. .bagaimana . .bagaimana bisa. . " desisnya.

Myung Soo menyeringai.

"kau kira aku akan mati semudah itu Yeollie? Kau belum mengenalku dengan baik. . " ucapnya dengan nada dingin yang membekukan. Tangannya tiba2 mengeluarkan sebuah besi sepanjang 30 cm dari balik pakaiannya. Sungyeol terkesiap. Ia berusaha untuk lari tapi kakinya yang patah membuatnya terjatuh.

Sungyeol menjerit keras ketika Myung Soo menghantamkan besi ditangannya pada kaki kanan Sungyeol. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar pada kedua kakinya. Pandangannya mengabur.

Secara samar ia melihat Myung Soo kembali mengayunkan besi ditangannya kearah tubuhnya.

Sungyeol menutup matanya. Ia pasrah sekarang. Kalau ini adalah akhirnya. Maka berakhirlah.

Mian. .

Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. .

Sung Gyu. .Hoya. .

Bisiknya putus asa dalam hati.

Sesaat lagi besi itu akan menghantam kuat tubuh Sungyeol sebelum sebuah suara berteriak keras dibarengi sebuah suara lain. Suara tembakan senjata.

Hening.

Sungyeol membeku.

Matanya terbuka perlahan dan menemukan Hoya memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Beberapa pria berseragam berlari dengan ribut disekitarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang memburam. Myung Soo disana. Pria itu tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Beberapa orang mengerumuni pria itu. Samar2 ia mendengar pria disebelahnya berkata dengan pelan.

"ia sudah meninggal. . "

Hoya memeluknya kuat. Bibirnya membisikkan sebuah kalimat dengan yakin.

"sudah berakhir. .Sungyie. . "

Air mata menuruni kedua mata Sungyeol sebelum akhirnya semua menghitam.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak tragedi itu. Keadaan Sungyeol juga semakin membaik. Kakinya yang patah sudah mendekati kesembuhan total berkat penanganan yang baik dari dokter. Luka luka pada tubuhnya sudah mengering dan menyisakan bekas bekas yang akan hilang jika ia menggunakan salep yang dianjurkan dokter padanya.

Sungyeol menuruni ranjang rawatnya. Ia membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela dan membiarkan cahaya matahari yang hangat menyapa nya lembut. Matanya mengawasi setiap makhluk yang berlalu lalang diseberang sana. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan semua orang sedang berlibur dengan keluarganya masing2, menambah ramai pergerakan dijalan jalan menuju luar kota. Sungyeol mendesah ringan. Ia ingin sekali segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan menjalani hidupnya kembali dengan normal.

"hei. .apa yang sedang kau lihat? "

Sebuah suara membuyarkan angan2 Sungyeol. ia melihat pemiliki suara yang sedang duduk diranjangnya sambil meletakkan baki sarapan pagi seperti biasanya. Sungyeol menarik nafasnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya melihat kondisi diluar.

"aku bosan Gyu. .aku ingin segera keluar. . "

Pria yang ternyata Sung Gyu itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melangkah perlahan kearah sahabat baiknya yang memasang bibir manyun. Ia meraih bahu Sungyeol dan ikut memandangi aktivitas diluar.

"ya. .diluar sangat menyenangkan. .aku bisa membawamu kalau kau mau. . " ujarnya. Sungyeol memandang Sung Gyu tak percaya.

"jinja? " tanyanya berbinar. Sung Gyu mengacak rambut pria kurus itu.

"hmhh. .tapi kau harus ikut denganku menemui seseorang. . "

Sungyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menduga duga siapa agaknya orang yang akan ditemuinya.

"baiklah. . " katanya menyetujui. Sung Gyu tersenyum senang.

"kalau begitu ayo kita bereskan semua barang mu. .aku sudah bertanya pada dokter dan dia sudah mengizinkan kau pulang hari ini. . "

Sungyeol memekik senang mendengar kalimat Sung Gyu. Ia bergerak cepat membereskan semua barangnya hingga akhirnya mengingat sesuatu.

"bagaimana dengan Hoya? " tanyanya.

"sudah jelas ia ikut dengan kita. .dia menunggu di mobil. . "

Sungyeol mengangguk paham. Ia kembali membereskan barang2nya sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan ceria.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Tiga pria muda itu duduk didepan sebuah meja panjang dan berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang sedang memandang mereka dengan serius.

Sungyeol menahan nafasnya. Suasana hening kembali menyesakkan hatinya. Ia menyenggol Sung Gyu dan Hoya disebelahnya. Sung Gyu memberi tanda untuk menunggu.

Pria paruh baya yang menggunakan seragam kepolisian dengan name tag Park Jung itu menatap Sungyeol serius sebelum memulai kalimatnya.

"tuan Lee. .saya ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita pada anda. . "

Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Ia membalas pandangan pria didepannya.

"sebelum itu. .bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu. . ? " katanya. Pria didepannya seolah mengerti dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"saya sudah menyimpan pertanyaan ini sejak tiga bulan lalu. .begitu ingin menanyakannya pada dua pria bodoh ini. . " ujarnya sambil memandang bergantian pada Sung Gyu dan Hoya disebelahnya. Dua pria itu hanya memberikan ekspresi manyun.

"tapi mereka sangat gigih menutup mulutnya. .meskipun begitu. .sangat menyenangkan melihat mereka berdua baik2 saja. .terutama sibodoh ini. .ia bersikap sok keren saat itu. . " ejeknya sambil memukul pundak Sung Gyu. Sung Gyu menyeringai lucu.

"hei. .berterimakasihlah sedikit. .aku sudah merelakan perutku dijahit sebanyak 34 jahitan. .untung kaca itu tidak melukai organ vitalku. . " balas Sung Gyu dengan nada kesalnya yang dibuat buat. Sungyeol tertawa kecil.

"arasseo Sung Gyu-ssi. .khamsamida ne. .semoga kau sehat selalu. .dan juga Hoya. .gomawoyo. . " Hoya menganggukkan kepalanya. " aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya kulakukan Sungyie. . "

Kalimat Hoya membuat Sungyeol terenyuh. Ia begitu beruntung memiliki dua pria itu.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria didepannya.

"saya hanya ingin anda menjelaskannya lebih terinci. . " katanya.

Park Jung mengerti apa yang diinginkan pemuda didepannya itu.

"kau harus berterimakasih juga pada pria tua dengan bernama Han itu. .ia tak sengaja berjalan melalui cafe kalian dan melihat kondisi Cafe yang sudah berantakan. .dan melihat tubuh Sung Gyu yang berlumurah darah. . "

Pak Han. Ternyata pria itulah orang yang sangat penting dalam kejadian malam itu. Ia akan berterimakasih pada pria tua itu nanti tekad Sungyeol.

"ia segera menelpon polisi dan ambulance. .beruntung kami belum terlambat, kami membawa dua sahabatmu ke klinik terdekat. Namun pendarahan besar yang dialami Sung Gyu memaksa pihak klinik membawanya ke Seoul. Beruntung mereka bisa diselamatkan dengan luka yang sedemikian parah. Pagi harinya Hoya terbangun dan menjerit dengan keras. Ia mencari dirimu dengan gusar dan kami mencoba menenangkannya. Darinyalah kami mengetahui kau sedang diculik pria bernama Myung Soo itu"

Sungyeol meremas tangan Sung Gyu. Ia merasa takut setiap kali mendengar nama itu.

"kami mencarimu pada sepanjang malam, dan akhirnya melihatmu dalam keadaan bahaya. .hingga terpaksa melakukan tembakan itu. . "

Mata Sungyeol membulat. Ia mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas sekarang.

"bagaimana. .keadaannya. .? " tanya Sungyeol perlahan.

"ia tewas. .pendarahan dikepala dan peluru yang menembus paru2nya membuatnya tewas seketika. . "

Sungyeol menghempaskan nafasnya berat. Ia merasakan kelegaan sekaligus kehilangan pada hatinya. Ia mempertahankan suasana hening yang tercipta beberapa saat.

"lalu. .apa yang ingin anda sampaikan pada saya? " Sungyeol memulai.

"ini akan sedikit membingungkan kita semua. .termasuk kalian bertiga. . "

Sung Gyu dan Hoya memandang penuh penasaran. Mereka mulai memasang sikap mendengarkan yang baik.

"Kim Myung Soo merupakan anak sulung yang tewas dibantai di busan 10 bulan lalu. . "

Sungyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"tapi. .aku melihat ia sudah meninggal 3 bulan lalu. . lalu Myung Soo yang bersama ku. .wajahnya benar2 sama persis. ." ujarnya bingung.

Pria didepan mereka menghempaskan nafasnya.

"pria yang diberita itu. .adalah Kim Myung Soo yang sebenarnya. .sementara Myung Soo yang bersama mu selama ini. .polisi juga belum mengetahui identitasnya. . "

Ketiga pria muda itu membeliak.

"lalu. .lalu mengapa mereka sangat mirip? Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apakah mereka kembar? " cecar Sungyeol. Sung Gyu segera bertindak cepat merengkuh bahu Sungyeol untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"kami juga masih berusaha menemukan jawabannya Tuan Lee. .hanya saja orang itu, hanya ingin menceritakannya padamu. . "

"orang itu? Siapa? Siapa dia? Apakah ia tau mengenai Myung Soo yang bersama ku? " tanya Sungyeol tak sabar.

"ia mengaku sangat mengenalnya. .dia adalah korban dari pembunuhan itu. . "

Sungyeol sontak membeku. Kepalanya penuh dengan kebingungan yang berkecamuk.

"maksudmu. .ada seorang korban yang selamat? " Sung Gyu mendahului pertanyaan Sungyeol.

"ya. .pihak kepolisian memalsukan kematiannya untuk melindunginya. . "

Kepala Sungyeol berdenyut.

"Kim Myung Soo. .ia masih hidup. "

Sungyeol memekik. Nafasnya memburu. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat. Sung Gyu memeluknya kuat.

"apa maksudnya? Berarti Myung Soo yang asli sama sekali belum meninggal? "

Hoya yang berdiam diri sejak tadi membuka mulutnya.

Park Jung mendesah kasar. Ia melihat Sungyeol yang menggigil bingung.

"ya. .dan ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu. .apakah kau bersedia tuan Lee? "

Sungyeol terkesiap. Bertemu Myung Soo lagi? Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang akan dilakukannya. Meskipun pria itu bukan Myung Soo yang menyakitinya selama ini. .tapi tetap saja. .

"tidak bisa. .! " Sung Gyu berteriak tertahan. " ia akan mengingatkan Sungyeol dengan orang itu. .wajah mereka sama persis! Bagaimana bisa kami membiarkan dia menemui orang seperti itu lagi. .? "

"saya juga tak setuju. .dan tolong jangan memaksanya. . " Hoya mendukung keputusan Sung Gyu. Ia tak ingin Sungyeol kembali merasa tersiksa.

Park Jung mengangguk paham.

"baiklah. .saya tidak akan memaksa. .mari kita bawa misteri ini sampai kita mati. .dan kami akan menutup kasusnya dengan segera. "

"tunggu. . " semua orang melihat kearah Sungyeol yang bersuara. Sungyeol melepaskan pelukan Sung Gyu. Ia menatap pria paruh baya didepannya dengan tajam.

"aku tak akan membawa misteri ini. . "

"Sungyie. . " Sung Gyu mengingatkan.

"jangan tahan aku Gyu. .aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini hingga benar2 berakhir. . "

Sung Gyu mendesah kesal.

"aku tak ingin terus dibayangi masalah ini Gyu. .aku harus menghentikannya. .aku akan menemui orang itu. . "

Sung Gyu memeluk sahabatnya itu erat. Sementara Hoya meremas bahu Sungyeol menguatkan. Mereka tau sekeras apapun mereka menghalangi, Sungyeol akan tetap menemui orang itu. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah mendukung dan menjaganya dengan baik.

"arasseo. .apapun yang kau inginkan. .kami akan mendukungnya. . "

Sungyeol menarik nafas lega.

Ia membalas pelukan Sung Gyu dengan kuat.

Ia siap.

Ia siap mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

_Selamat bertemu lagi. ._

_Kim Myung Soo. ._

.

.

TBC-

**Maaf kalau chapter ini sangat membosankan dan gak seru.**

**Author lagi kehilangan feel -_- gak tau kenapa.**

**Semoga bisa dimaklumi.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **LOVE IS RED**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author:  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Crime/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 03-24-15, Updated: 04-01-15  
Chapters: 8, Words: 3,130

**Chapter : Chapter 8**

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**LOVE IS RED-**

Genre : Crime, yaoi-shounen ai

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

.

.

Hening dan dingin. Itu perasaan pertama yang dirasakan oleh Sungyeol ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Ia melihat seorang pria berdiri membelakangi nya.

Pria dengan tatanan rambut spike itu seperti tak menyadari kehadirannya dan tetap berdiri memandangi pemandangan laut sore Busan melalui jendela kacanya yang besar. Sungyeol terdiam. Ia membiarkan pria tersebut menikmati masa2nya.

"ia selalu membicarakan tentangmu. . "

Sungyeol memandang pemilik suara. Pria didepannya membalikkan badannya. Sungyeol menahan nafasnya.

"benar-benar persis. . " desisnya pelan. Pria didepannya memandang tajam pada Sungyeol. keadaan membeku. Sungyeol tak sanggup mengeluarkan kalimat apapun dari mulutnya yang kelu. Harus ia akui, meskipun ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sekuat mungkin, namun tetap saja, melihat seorang pria yang sama persis dengan Myung Soo yang sudah meninggal membuatnya seperti melihat hantu yang bangkit dari kubur.

"maaf kalau wajahku membuatmu takut. . " ujar Myung Soo pelan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. " aku akan berbicara dengan posisi ini. . kuharap kau tak menganggapku berlaku kurang ajar. . " tambahnya membuat Sungyeol terpana. Pria didepannya benar2 sopan dan lembut dalam berbicara.

"kurasa itu lebih baik. . " balas Sungyeol. Ia merasakan pria didepannya tersenyum tipis.

"silahkan duduk. .tuan Lee. . "

Sungyeol menurut. Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya pada kursi didepannya dan diikuti oleh Myung Soo sambil tetap membalikkan badannya.

Keadaan berubah aneh dan sepi. Seolah saling menunggu satu sama lain untuk memulai percakapan. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. ia menatap lurus punggung pria didepannya.

"katakan maksudmu ingin berjumpa dengan ku. . "

Myung Soo menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mulai mengumpulkan kalimat demi kalimat yang akan dikatakannya. Sungyeol menunggu. Ia menyadari pria didepannya juga mengalami masa yang sangat berat sepertinya.

"namanya Nam Woo Hyun. . "

Satu kalimat pendek itu membuat Sungyeol bereaksi. Ia mencoba memastikan pendengarannya namun keraguan membuatnya menahan diri.

"jangan ragu. .dia memang orang yang kau kenal tuan Lee. . "

Sungyeol bergetar. Tubuhnya seolah ditarik kemasa lalu. Ia melihat dirinya yang menggunakan seragam SMA berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pria berwajah sendu disudut taman sekolah. Tangan pria didepannya meremas remas ujung ranselnya dengan cemas. Sungyeol muda yang memasang wajah geram melemparkan sebuah kotak warna merah pada pria didepannya.

"apa ini Woo? "

Pria bernama Nam Woo Hyun itu menundukkan kepala nya kebawah. Wajahnya yang pias merasa sangat takut pada Sungyeol muda yang sedang menahan emosinya.

Sungyeol mendekat.

"mengapa kau melakukan nya? Kau tau Sung Gyu sangat takut dengan ulat. .ia bisa pingsan jika melihatnya. . mengapa kau menyelipkan benda seperti itu di tas nya? "

Woo Hyun membisu. Ia seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

Sungyeol mendesah kesal. Ia melihat tajam pada pria yang menunduk didepannya.

"lalu tulisan berwarna merah darah yang ada di buku Krystal. .apa itu juga perbuatan mu? "

Sikap diam Woo Hyun seolah membenarkan pertanyaan2 yang dilontarkan Sungyeol. Sungyeol mengusak kepalanya geram. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa pada pria didepannya.

"wae. .? " akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. ya, ia hanya butuh satu alasan dari Woo Hyun sekarang. Woo Hyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"karena aku. .benci melihat mereka mendekatimu. . "

"kenapa!? Apa masalahnya kalau mereka mendekatiku!? " tanya Sungyeol gusar. Woo Hyun mengisak pelan.

"karena aku. .aku menyukaimu. .aku cemburu melihatmu dengan yang lain. . "

Sungyeol tercekat. Pengakuan dari Woo Hyun membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"mwo? Kita tidak sedang bercanda Woo " balasnya.

Pandangan Woo Hyun tiba2 berubah tajam. Ia mendekati Sungyeol yang mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"kau tak pernah melihatku! Kau selalu mengabaikan ku! Apa kau tau bagaimana sakitnya melihat orang yang kau sukai hanya dari kejauhan!? Kau tak tau rasanya Sungyeol! aku menyukaimu! Sangat menyukaimu! Aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang berusaha mengambilmu dariku! "

Plakkk!

Sebuah tamparan keras dari Sungyeol membuat Woo Hyun terjajar kebelakang. Ia memegang pipinya yang memerah dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"kau menyedihkan . . " ucap Sungyeol sambil menahan emosinya.

Woo Hyun membeku.

"kau katakan akan menghancurkan semua yang mendekatiku. .apa itu cara mu mendapatkan seseorang yang kau suka? "

Woo Hyun membisu.

"kau salah. .kau sama sekali tak mencintaiku Woo. . " ucap Sungyeol pelan. Ia membalikkan badannya.

"mulai saat ini, berubahlah. .kau takkan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dengan cara itu. . "

Sungyeol melangkahkan kakinya. Ia hanya menghempaskan nafas berat ketika samar2 telinganya mendengar tangis pelan Woo Hyun.

.

.

"setelah kejadian itu. .dia pindah sekolah, dan kami tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. . "

"lalu. .apa hubungannya dengan semua kejadian ini? " lanjut Sungyeol.

Myung Soo melayangkan pandangannya keluar. Ia melihat seekor elang berhasil menangkap ikan kecil yang bernasib sial. Ia seolah merasa ikan itu adalah dirinya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"ayah Nam adalah direktur diperusahaan garmen kami. .suatu hari ia tertangkap basah melakukan korupsi dan ayah memecatnya. . " Myung Soo menarik nafasnya sesaat.

"setelah kehilangan pekerjaan ,tuan Nam menganggur dan jatuh miskin. .beberapa bulan kemudian kami mendengar kabar bahwa tuan Nam dan istrinya menggantung diri mereka sendiri hingga tewas. .akibat depresi. . "

Sungyeol terkejut mendengar apa yang Myung Soo katakan.

"bagaimana dengan Woo Hyun? " tanyanya.

"keluarga kami mengadopsinya. .dia itu sangat depresi kehilangan orang tuanya. .dan tidak mempunyai keluarga lain yang bisa merawatnya. .

Tanpa kami sadari. .kami membawa malaikat maut kami sendiri kedalam rumah. . "

Sungyeol tak bisa membayangkan kesedihan Woo Hyun saat itu.

"lalu. .apa yang terjadi? "

Myung Soo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"pada awalnya semua terasa baik. .dia sangat manis, bertutur kata sopan dan sangat patuh pada peraturan yang diterapkan keluarga kami. .dan org tuaku sangat menyayanginya. "

"ia mengatakan padaku ia sangat menyukai mu. .ia selalu memandangi foto mu. .dan mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya itu. . "

Sungyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"sebulan kemudian aku dipindahkan dari kantor tempatku bekerja dan siapa yang menyangka. .aku akan bertemu dengan mu. .cinta pertama Woo Hyun. . "

Myung Soo menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia merasa bagian terburuk akan dimulai.

"aku menceritakan hal itu padanya. .ia sangat senang. .ia sangat ingin menemui mu lagi. .aku memotivasinya untuk mendekatimu lagi. .

Seminggu kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya datang ke kantor kita. .ia melihatmu dan ingin menyapamu lebih dekat. .hanya saja. . "

Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya saja? Mengapa?

"hanya saja aku tak menduga ia memikirkan cara itu setelah melihat kau memperhatikan ku dengan cermat. .ia ingin menjadi diriku. .untuk memikatmu. .karena meyakini kau menyukaiku dari sikap yang kau tunjukkan secara diam diam. . "

Apa maksudnya? Menjadi Myung Soo?

"kau tau tuan Lee. .saat dendam dan cemburu bertemu. .hanya akan ada kejahatan yang mengalir didalamnya. .begitu juga dengan nya. .seorang pria yang kami kira baik ternyata memendam sejuta kebencian pada keluarga kami. .ia menyalahkan kami atas kematian kedua orang tuanya. .hingga malam jahanam itu datang. . "

Sungyeol menelan ludahnya.

"ia mengoperasi wajahnya hingga menyerupai wajahku. .dan membunuh kedua orang tuaku seolah akulah yang melakukan itu semua. .saat aku kembali, semua sudah terlambat. .aku sangat terkejut melihat keadaan yang terjadi. .aku mencoba melawan nya. .hanya saja ia begitu kuat. .ia memukuliku habis2an hingga aku koma selama 7 bulan. . "

Air mata perlahan mengalir disudut mata Myung Soo.

"aku menyesal tak mampu melindungi mereka berdua. .kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat. .mungkin semuanya takkan terjadi. . " ujar Myung Soo dalam isaknya.

Mata Sungyeol memanas. Ia dapat merasakan kepedihan yang sangat pada pria itu.

"setelah itu. .ia menggantikan posisiku. .tanpa seorang pun mengetahui bahwa ia adalah orang lain. . "

"bagaimana mereka tidak tau? Bukankah mereka menemukan mu dan membawamu kerumah sakit? Seharusnya mereka menyadari ada yang salah. . "

Myung Soo tertawa kecil.

"ia tidak sebodoh itu. .siapapun takkan mengenali wajahku. .kau tau tuan Lee. .ia menyayat wajahku hingga hancur sedemikian rupa. .dan aku harus melakukan operasi plastik sebanyak tujuh kali untuk mengembalikannya. . "

Sungyeol memekik ngeri. Ia tak dapat membayangkan rasa sakit yang dialami pemuda didepannya itu.

"maaf. .semua salahku. . " ucap Sungyeol lemah. Ia menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya, semua masalah yang terjadi adalah karena ulahnya.

Myung Soo terdiam. Ia memutar kursinya.

Sungyeol berteriak dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini ia memunggungi Myung Soo.

"jangan melihatku! Jangan! Aku yang menyebabkan ini semua! Kau seharusnya membenciku atau membunuhku saat ini juga ! " ucap Sungyeol dengan nada gemetar.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"maafkan aku. .aku tak tau akan begini akhirnya. . "

Air mata perlahan mengalir dari setiap sudut mata Sungyeol. hatinya hancur. Setelah sedemikian sakitnya menahan derita, akhirnya ia malah menemukan bahwa penderitaan yang diterimanya adalah akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Sungyeol mengusut air matanya.

Ia memutar handle pintu.

"selamat tinggal tuan Kim. . " ujarnya perlahan sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Myung Soo membisu. Ia memandangi pintu yang tertutup.

Matanya memanas. Air mata mengalir cepat.

"bukan salahmu. .melainkan kesalahanku. .maafkan aku Sungyeol. . " bisiknya dalam keheningan.

.

_._

_"apa kau menyukai Sungyeol? "_

_Myung Soo menatap Woo Hyun yang memandangnya tajam._

_"aku. . "_

_"jangan berbohong! Aku menemukan foto nya di HP mu! Dan kau juga sering memperhatikannya secara diam diam! Jangan berbohong padaku Kim Myung Soo! "_

_Myung Soo terdiam. ia menatap lesu pada pria didepannya._

_"maafkan aku Woo. .aku menyukainya. . "_

_Air mata mengalir perlahan dikedua mata marah Woo Hyun._

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Sung Gyu menghela nafas sedih melihat Sungyeol yang melamun. Sahabatnya sudah berjam jam melakukan hal itu. ia mendekati pria kurus itu dan merangkul bahunya.

"apa yang terjadi. .? tanyanya sambil memasang posisi duduk disamping Sungyeol.

Sungyeol mendesah. Rasa sesal masih melingkupi ruang hatinya. Mengetahui fakta bahwa dia adalah penyebab dari penderitaan yang dialami Myung Soo sangat memukul batinnya.

"Gyu. . " panggilnya lemah. Sung Gyu menoleh.

"hn. . " gumamnya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mengetahui. .bahwa kau adalah penyebab dari sebuah masalah besar. . ? " tanyanya. Sung Gyu mengerutkan keningnya mencoba menangkap maksud pertanyaan Sungyeol.

"apa yang terjadi? " tanya Sung Gyu balik bertanya. Sungyeol berdecak.

"aku meminta pendapatmu. .bukan memintamu bertanya padaku. . "

Sung Gyu tertawa. Ia mengusak rambut Sungyeol gemas.

"aku tak tau apa maksud pertanyaan mu. .hanya saja. .kalau itu aku, aku akan memperbaikinya. .aku akan membuat semuanya membaik. .walaupun aku takkan bisa merubah apa yang sudah terjadi, setidaknya, aku tidak berdiam diri dan hanya menyesalinya. . "

Sungyeol terkesiap mendengar kalimat Sung Gyu. Benar. Itu adalah jawaban yang tepat. Semua memang salahnya. Tapi ia juga sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan masalah itu.

"gomawo Hyung. . " ujarnya sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya. Sung Gyu menatap heran. Sesaat kemudian kedua nya tertawa lepas.

.

.

_Sudah berakhir. ._

_Semua sudah berakhir. ._

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

6 bulan telah berlalu. Sungyeol kini bisa tertawa bebas. Ia sudah memulai kembali semua hari2nya dengan semangat seperti dulu. Ia bisa tersenyum manis pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Hoya sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul dan memulai bisnis Cafe nya disana dibantu oleh Sung Gyu dan Sungyeol. Cafe dengan nama SungHo Cafe itu berkembang dengan cukup baik dan mulai memiliki banyak pelanggan tetap.

Satu kata.

Semua terasa sempurna. Dan Sungyeol sudah bangkit kembali dari keterpurukannya.

Sungyeol mengeringkan tangannya. Ia selesai mencuci semua peralatan masak yang digunakan seharian ini. Ia melirik kearah Hoya dan Sung Gyu yang tergeletak lelah didepan Televisi.

"aku akan membeli beberapa bahan untuk besok. .apa kalian mau ikut? "

Hoya dan Sung Gyu serentak menggelengkan kepala mereka. Mereka memasang tampang memelas pada Sungyeol. Sungyeol tertawa kecil. Ia memukul ringan kepala kedua sahabatnya itu.

"arasseo. .aku akan pergi sendiri. . dasar bayi. . " ujarnya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat buat.

Sungyeol mengambil jaket tebalnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"hati hati dijalan Eommonim. . " ejek Sung Gyu.

Sungyeol menggeram.

"yak! Sung Gyu pabbo! " teriaknya diikuti suara tertawa kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Sungyeol mendorong kereta belanjanya menuju tempat rak makanan ringan. Ia sudah membeli semuanya dan tinggal membeli makanan kecil untuk kedua anaknya. Sungyeol tersenyum masam. Ah. Lama kelamaan ia akan benar2 menjadi ibu dari kedua pria bodoh itu.

Sungyeol melihat-lihat makanan kecil yang tersaji disana. Seaweed. Ia harus membeli Seaweed untuk Sung Gyu. Pria itu benar2 tergila-gila dengan makanan organik itu.

Ah. Itu tersisa satu lagi di rak atas. Tangannya bergerak mengambil Seaweed itu dengan semangat dan menyadari bahwa sebuah tangan lain juga sedang memegang bungkusan seaweed yang tersisa. Sungyeol menariknya kuat dan orang disebelahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"maaf tuan. .tapi saya sudah lebih dulu. . " Sungyeol bersiap melakukan aksi pembelaan nya. Ia menghadap lawan bicaranya.

Sungyeol tersentak. Ia melihat pria yang sama sekali tak asing untuknya.

Kim Myung Soo.

Myung Soo yang mengenali Sungyeol juga memasang ekspresi terkejut pada wajahnya.

Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"mian. .aku tak tau itu kau. . " katanya dengan nada menyesal. Sungyeol menatap pria didepannya dengan miris. Rasa takutnya pada wajah pria itu sudah menghilang sejak ia mendengar penjelasan Myung Soo dulu. Hanya saja ia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk melihatnya secara langsung.

"tak apa. . aku duluan. . " jawab Sungyeol sambil melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungyeol menahan rasa kesalnya setengah mati. Sudah setengah jam ia berdiri di trotoar depan supermarket itu menunggu taksi, namun satu pun tak kunjung terlihat olehnya.

Ugh. Andai saja mobil Sung Gyu tidak masuk bengkel, dan mobilnya masih ada ia tak perlu menunggu taksi seperti ini. Ia menendang beberapa krikil untuk menumpahkan rasa kesalnya. Ia menjerit kecil ketika kerikil yang ditendangnya mengenai mobil hitam yang berhenti mendadak didepannya. Kaca depan itu terbuka dan seorang pria melihat kearah Sungyeol. Sungyeol mengernyit melihat pria itu memakai masker.

"hei. .keberatan jika kuantar? " tanyanya. Sungyeol mengenali suara lembut itu. Myung Soo. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. " aku menunggu taksi saja. . " ucapnya.

"ini sudah larut. .jarang ada taksi lewat daerah ini. . " balas Myung Soo mencoba membujuk. Matanya menatap khawatir pada pria kurus itu.

"gwenchana. .aku akan menunggu bus. . " tolak Sungyeol lagi.

Myung Soo mendesah pelan. Ia memikirkan alasan terbaik nya untuk mengantar Sungyeol.

"aku memaksa. .kau sudah menggores mobilku dengan kerikilmu. .kau harus membayarnya dengan mau kuantar. . "

Sungyeol terkesiap. Ia melihat badan mobil yang tergores. Ia masih akan berargumen sebelum ia melihat mata Myung Soo yang melihatnya penuh harap. Mata seorang pria yang menderita akibat ulahnya dulu. Ia luluh. Rasa sesalnya yang membekas membuatnya tak mempunyai pilihan lain.

"aku tak akan menyakitimu. .percayalah. . " ujar Myung Soo pelan. Sungyeol mengerti. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disamping Myung Soo yang terlonjak senang. Dengan hati2 pria itu mulai menjalankan mobil nya. Sungyeol melihat pria dengan masker itu sendu.

"apa kau sakit? Kau memakai masker " tanyanya. Myung Soo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"tidak. .kau akan takut jika aku tidak memakainya. . "

Hati Sungyeol berdenyut. Pria disebelahnya sangat khawatir pada perasaannya. Sungyeol tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia hanya diam dan sesekali menunjukkan arah menuju rumahnya.

.

.

"gomawo. . " kata Sungyeol ketika mobil hitam itu berhenti perlahan didepan Cafe SungHo. Sungyeol membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Ia melangkah masuk sebelum sebuah perasaan mengganjal langkahnya. Ia berbalik mendekati kaca mobil disamping Myung Soo yang terbuka.

"hati hatilah dijalan. . " katanya mengingatkan. Myung Soo menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman tercetak dibalik maskernya.

"selamat malam tuan Lee. . " katanya. Sungyeol mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan memasuki Cafe diikuti tatapan Myung Soo.

.

.

Pertemuan singkat itu seolah membekas dihati keduanya, dan sepertinya Tuhan masih ingin mempertemukan kedua insan itu untuk kedua kalinya. .

.

.

"Gyu. .bagaimana menurutmu dengan resep dibuku ini? " tanya Sungyeol pada pria disebelahnya. Sungyeol memukul dahinya. Ia tak menemukan pria itu disana. Ia mendesah kesal. Pria itu yang mengajaknya untuk mencari buku resep baru di toko buku ini, tapi sekarang malah menghilang. Sungyeol memandang berkeliling, matanya menemukan seorang pria dengan jaket abu2 sedang membuka2 majalah otomotif dengan posisi memunggunginya. Itu Sung Gyu. Dasar pria idiot, diminta membeli buku resep ia malah asik membaca majalah otomotif.

Sungyeol mendekatinya dengan kesal. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik telinga pria yang diyakininya Sung Gyu itu.

"mengapa kau membiarkan ku sendiri seperti orang gila. . hmh? " tanyanya gemas. Pria yang telinganya dijewer kuat itu membalikkan badannya. Sungyeol tercekat, dengan refleks ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Myung Soo. . " cicitnya. Pria yang ternyata Myung Soo itu sama terkejutnya dengan Sungyeol. ia segera menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah yang dipegangnya.

Sungyeol memandang iba pada pria tampan itu.

"mian. .aku tak tau kau disini. . " ujar Myung Soo menambah rasa bersalah Sungyeol. Sungyeol memegang majalah yang menutupi wajah Myung Soo.

"jangan! Kau akan takut melihat wajahku. . " tolak Myung Soo menahan gerakan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menarik nafasnya. Itu benar. Pikirnya. Tapi ia tak bisa terus membiarkan Myung Soo melakukan hal tersebut. Aku siap. Tekadnya.

"aku takkan takut melihatmu. . " ujarnya. Myung Soo melemah. Ia membiarkan Sungyeol menurunkan majalah didepan wajahnya.

Sebuah wajah manis terlihat disana. Wajah yang sangat dicintai Sungyeol dulu. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya menahan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"jangan menutup wajahmu lagi. .mulai sekarang aku akan membiasakan diriku. . "

Myung Soo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa gugup bertatap muka sedekat itu dengan Sungyeol.

"aku tak percaya. . " suara pelan meluncur dari bibir Myung Soo.

"wae. .? " tanya Sungyeol. Myung Soo masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia seperti anak kecil manis yang sedang memohon sesuatu. Sungyeol tersenyum. Hati kecilnya mengakui ia sangat merindukan ekspresi itu.

"kau harus membuatku percaya,kalau kau sudah tak takut melihatku. . "

Sungyeol mengerutkan keningnya. " caranya? "

"makan malam lah dengan ku. .Tuan Lee. . " jawab Myung Soo sambil semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungyeol memandang aneh pada pria didepannya. Sebuah senyum mengukir dibibirnya. Ia mengangkat kepala Myung Soo setara dengannya. Wajah sedih Myung Soo tercetak jelas disana.

"apa kau sedang berusaha mengajakku kencan? " pancingnya. Myung Soo terdiam sesaat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. "mungkin. . " jawabnya.

Sekali lagi ekspresi lembut itu membuat Sungyeol merona.

"baiklah. . " kata Sungyeol akhirnya. Myung Soo mengerjapkan matanya kegirangan. Ia menatap Sungyeol tak percaya.

"jinja? Kau serius? " tanyanya tak percaya. Sungyeol mengangguk. Myung Soo melonjak di tempatnya. Ia berteriak seperti anak kecil hingga beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sungyeol berulang kali menundukkan kepalanya merasa tak enak dengan pengunjung lain.

"aku akan menjemputmu. . " kata Myung Soo setelah puas dengan aksi lucunya.

Sungyeol mengangguk. Ia melihat Sung Gyu dikejauhan sedang mencarinya.

"aku harus pergi. . " ucap Sungyeol. " sampai berjumpa Tuan Kim. . "

Myung Soo melambaikan tangannya. Sungyeol bergerak menjauh.

.

.

_Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi. ._

_Kim Myung Soo. ._

.

.

**TBC-**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **LOVE IS RED**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author:  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Crime/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 03-24-15, Updated: 04-04-15  
Chapters: 9, Words: 3,815

**Chapter : Chapter 9**

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**LOVE IS RED-**

Genre : Crime, yaoi-shounen ai

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

.

.

.

Sungyeol membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang nya yang hangat. Matanya senantiasa terbuka sejak tadi. Bibirnya terus mengukir sebuah senyum manis disana. Sementara khayalannya melayang layang jauh mengingat pengalaman kencan pertama nya sejak kencan terakhir hampir setahun lalu. Ia sudah pernah berkencan sebelumnya, namun entah mengapa merasakan kembali masa masa itu setelah masa sulit sangat membekas dihatinya. Angannya terus menari nari diatas kepalanya hingga melupakan bahwa ia masih bersama seseorang lagi didalam ruangan itu.

"hei. .kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? kau nampak mengerikan. . " tegur seseorang disebelahnya membuat Sungyeol berjingkat dan kembali masuk dalam dunia nyata. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sung Gyu sedang memandanginya dengan rasa heran.

"kau sedang senang sekali tampak nya. . " tambah pria berambut coklat terang itu.

"apa? Ah tidak. .aku hanya melamun. . " jawab Sungyeol berupaya menghindar.

Sung Gyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke sahabatnya itu membuat Sungyeol menggeserkan tubuhnya. "apa? " tanyanya. Sung Gyu tertawa.

"kau tidak pandai berbohong Sungyie. .aku sudah jadi sahabatmu dari SMA, jangan kau kira aku tak mengenalmu dengan baik. . "

Sungyeol memanyunkan bibirnya. ya, ia akui pria satu ini sangat sulit untuk ditipu, ia bahkan lebih mengenal Sungyeol daripada dirinya sendiri.

"jadi. .apa yang membuat adikku ini merasa sangat senang sekarang? " tanya Sung Gyu sambil mengusap surai Sungyeol dengan lembut.

"kau akan marah jika tau. . " balas Sungyeol pelan. Sung Gyu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengambil posisi lebih dekat dengan pria disebelahnya itu.

"aku akan lebih marah jika kau tak mengatakan sesuatu hal yang akan membuatku marah. . " ucapnya dengan nada serius.

Sungyeol menghempaskan nafasnya. Ia selalu kalah jika beradu argumen dengan pria yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. ia memandangi flatpon rumah dengan tatapan kosong. Ia mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan memberi tahu Sung Gyu atau tidak.

"sepertinya aku jatuh hati. .untuk kedua kalinya Gyu. . "

Sung Gyu membeliak senang. Ia nyaris memekik bahagia mendengar kalimat barusan dari Sungyeol. hei, ini tidak berlebihan, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kasus itu dan ia tak melihat Sungyeol menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang lagi hingga membuat ia takut Sungyeol akan menyendiri seumur hidupnya. Jadi ini adalah berita yang sangat bagus bukan?

"jinja? Siapa? Siapa orang itu?wanita? pria? "

Sungyeol tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi luar biasa yang ditunjukkan pria tampan itu.

"namja. . " jawabnya pelan.

Sung Gyu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia sudah tau Sungyeol sangat sulit keluar dari orientasinya dan ia tak mau memaksa kan hal itu.

"tak apa. .asal ia juga mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya. . "

Sungyeol tersenyum kecil. "lalu. .siapa calon adik iparku itu hem? " tambah Sung Gyu.

"aku tak bisa memberi tahumu sekarang Gyu. .aku akan memberitahumu saat aku siap. . "

"baiklah. .tapi kau harus cepat atau aku akan mati penasaran. .oke? " tanya Sung Gyu sembari mencubit kecil hidung bangir Sungyeol.

"arasseo. . " balas Sungyeol pelan. Ia menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan sebuah benda basah menempel dikeningnya pelan.

"berbahagialah saeng. . "

Sungyeol menahan sesak didadanya. Ia merasakan Sung Gyu mematikan lampu dan perlahan air matanya turun dengan lambat.

"mianhae. .Hyung. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

_**Setahun yang lalu. .**_

Sungyeol menekan pelipisnya. Ia menahan nyeri yang singgah disana sejak tadi. Ia melihat jalanan yang sepi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia mendesah jengkel. Mengapa disaat seperti ini satupun taksi yang lewat? Sementara kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat dan tangannya sudah lelah mengangkat plastik hitam besar berisi bahan bahan masakan untuk cafe. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan melihat angka pendek sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam.

Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Kalau saja ia tak meninggalkan hapenya di cafe ia sudah sejak tadi menelpon Sung Gyu atau Hoya untuk menjemputnya. Lagipula kemana dua pria itu? biasanya mereka akan panik dan langsung menyusulnya jika ia terlambat. Namun ini sudah sangat larut dan satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang menampakkan diri didepannya.

Sungyeol masih berkutat dengan kekesalannya saat sebuah mobil hitam memundurkan mobilnya mendekati Sungyeol. Kaca mobil terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria muda duduk disana. Sungyeol menaksir usia pria itu setara dengannya.

"hei kau sendiri? " tanyanya. Sungyeol memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"hemh. . " jawabnya.

"mau kuantar? " tanya pria muda itu lagi. Sungyeol menggeleng sopan.

"ani. .tidak usah repot. .aku akan menunggu taksi. . "

"disini sangat jarang dilewati taksi, lebih baik kau ikut dengan ku. .tidak aman pria manis sepertimu sendirian. . " ujar pria itu dengan nada merayu.

"tidak usah. .aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. " balas Sungyeol tegas. Dia bisa melihat aura tidak enak dari pria yang coba menggodanya itu.

"oh ayolah. .aku memaksa. . " katanya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya mencoba untuk turun. Sungyeol akan mengeluarkan kalimat penolakan yang lebih kasar namun terhenti ketika sebuah tangan merangkulnya dengan kuat membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Ia melihat sosok yang merangkulnya itu dan menemukan wajah dingin Myung Soo berdiri disana.

"jangan ganggu dia. . " ucap Myung Soo dingin sambil menatap tajam pada pria yang sudah turun dari mobilnya itu. pria itu berdecak kesal melihat kehadiran Myung Soo.

"memang kau siapanya? " tanya pria didepan mencoba bersikap garang.

Myung Soo memberikan seringai andalannya yang menakutkan.

"aku kekasihnya. .pergilah sebelum aku mematahkan tangan dan kakimu. . "

Pria didepannya bersurut mundur. Hatinya merasa ngeri melihat seringai seorang maniak yang ditunjukkan Myung Soo. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan bergerak meninggalkan dua pria itu.

Myung Soo menarik nafasnya lega.

"kau baik baik saja tuan Lee? " tanyanya sambil melihat kearah pemuda dalam rangkulannya.

"tuan Lee? " tanyanya terkejut mendapati Sungyeol yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi takut. Tubuh Sungyeol melemas. Nyeri dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Ia ambruk diikuti dengan teriakan panik dari bibir Myung Soo.

Sungyeol menggigil. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

.

.

_Tolong aku. ._

_Sung Gyu._

Sungyeol kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Sungyeol membuka matanya dengan berat. Nyeri dikepalanya sudah menghilang dan kesadarannya sudah kembali dengan sempurna. Ia merasakan sinar matahari yang lembut menyapu kulitnya membuat rasa hangat yang nyaman disana. Sungyeol bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia membiasakan dirinya dan menyadari ia sedang tak berada dikamarnya. Matanya mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan dan sama sekali tak memiliki ide dimana dia berada sekarang. Kepalanya mencoba mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam. Ia menemukan potongan saat Myung Soo mendekapnya kuat. Tunggu dulu! Myung Soo?

Tubuh Sungyeol sontak membeku mengingat nama itu. ia mengingat seringai jahat yang ditampakkan Myung Soo tadi malam didepannya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan rasa takut mulai membekapnya dalam kebisuan. Bisikan demi bisikan rasa ngeri menyerangnya dari setiap sisi. Sungyeol membekap kepalanya berupaya membuang rasa takut yang sudah menguasai setiap inchi ruang hatinya. Myung soo! Wajah mengerikan itu hadir dalam setiap kejapan matanya. Myung Soo yang menyerangnya dengan stik golf. Hingga wajah berdarah Sung Gyu yang sekarat.

"argggghhhhh! " teriakan keras keluar dari bibir Sungyeol menahan ledakan rasa sakit dan takut yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

"tuan Lee! Kau baik baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? " sebuah suara memasuki ruangan dengan nada panik. Sungyeol melihat pria itu berdiri disana. Myung Soo. Rasa geram muncul dihatinya.

"tuan Lee. .gwenchana? " tanya Myung Soo hati hati. Ia mendekati Sungyeol dengan perlahan.

Sungyeol memekik kuat. Tubuhnya refleks menghindari pria yang mendekatinya itu.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! MENJAUH DARIKU! MENJAUH! "

"tuan Lee. .apa yang terjadi padamu? " tanya Myung Soo panik. ia masih berusaha menjangkau tubuh Sungyeol yang ketakutan melihatnya.

Sungyeol menggeram. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih gunting yang tergeletak dimeja. Ia mengarahkan gunting dengan ngeri kearah Myung Soo.

"jangan mendekat! "

Myung Soo menelan liurnya. Entah apa yang difikirkan nya hingga tak menghiraukan peringatan dari Sungyeol. ia terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungyeol yang menggigil disudut kamar. Sungyeol gusar. Ia menyerang dengan cepat saat Myung Soo sudah sedemikian dekat dengannya. Gunting tajam itu berhasil menembus perut terbuka Myung Soo. Pria tampan itu mengerang parau.

Sungyeol bergetar hebat saat sebuah pelukan hangat mendarat ditubuhnya.

Myung Soo memeluknya !

"gwenchana. .aku takkan menyakitimu. . " ucap Myung Soo lirih sambil mengusap surai Sungyeol lembut. Air mata perlahan turun dan membasahi rambut Sungyeol.

Sungyeol membeku. Kesadarannya bangkit. Semua kenangan buruk yang hadir padanya memudar perlahan. Yang ada sekarang hanya Myung Soo yang memeluknya dengan hangat. bibirnya kelu. Bulir demi bulir mengalir lambat disetiap sudut matanya.

"kau akan baik baik saja. .kau akan baik baik saja. . " ucap Myung Soo melemah. Perutnya yang terluka mengeluarkan banyak darah yang menguras kesadarannya.

Pria tampan itu ambruk.

Hingga akhirnya keheningan terbenam dalam tangis dan teriakan pedih Sungyeol.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Sungyeol memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam keheningan yang tercipta. Ia menggigiti kuku jarinya dengan gemetar. Sementara air mata tak henti membasahi matanya. Ketakutan yang sejak tadi melingkupinya membuatnya manahan sesak yang berat didadanya. Berulang kali matanya menatap ruang ICU tempat Myung Soo dibawa.

Tubuhnya sontak berdiri melihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungyeol mendekatinya dengan tergesa.

"dokter. .dokter. .bagaimana keadaan teman saya? " tanyanya cemas.

"keadaan nya cukup membahayakan, gunting yang menembus perutnya membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah. .beruntung itu tidak mengenai organ vitalnya. . "

Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya sampai terasa sakit.

"kondisinya sudah stabil. .ia akan sadar beberapa jam lagi. . " ucap dokter melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengucap terimakasih pada dokter yang bergerak meninggalkannya itu. Sungyeol mendekati ruangan ICU dan melihat tubuh Myung Soo yang terbaring melalui kaca kecil yang terdapat dipintu. Rasa sesal mulai menumpuk didadanya dan membuatnya merasa sakit.

.

.

"Cepatlah sadar Myung Soo. .aku harus meminta maaf padamu. . "

Bisik Sungyeol lirih.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Myung Soo membuka matanya perlahan, ia membiasakan diri dengan keadaan yang sangat terang. Berulang kali ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba untuk beradaptasi. Sinar hangat dan sapaan angin lembut menyapu permukaan kulit halusnya. Matanya terkejut melihat ia sedang berdiri disebuah padang rumput yang hijau dan luas. Sejauh matanya memandang yang ada hanya tebaran rumput bak permadani yang indah. Angin musim semi perlahan berhembus membawa daun daun kecil berwarna merah yang cantik. Myung Soo merentangkan tangannya. Ia merasakan hawa kebebasan yang sangat besar disana. Ia ingin disini selamanya. Kaki nya mulai berlari selangkah demi selangkah mengintari padang rumput yang luas dengan gembira. Hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan dan merebahkan dirinya direrumputan.

Myung Soo seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat sabana yang indah. Dirinya tak henti mengagumi luasnya sabana yang bergoyang perlahan dihembus sang angin.

"kau senang disini? " suara itu membuyarkan kekaguman Myung Soo. Ia menoleh karah sumber suara.

"tuan Lee. . " serunya ketika menemukan Sungyeol sedang berdiri dibelakangnya mengenakan kemeja putih. Wajah pria itu terlihat segar dan semakin manis.

"kau senang disini? " tanya Sungyeol lagi. Myung Soo mengangguk.

"baiklah. .kau boleh disini selalu. . " ucap Sungyeol pelan. Myung Soo mendekati pria manis itu. "maukah. .maukah kau menemaniku disini? " tanyanya dengan kelu.

Sungyeol mengangguk. Myung Soo tersenyum senang. Ia mengajak Sungyeol untuk duduk disebelahnya. Sungyeol menurut.

"apakah ini nyata? " tanya Myung Soo. Sungyeol diam. Ia menatap pria disebelahnya.

"kalau ini hanya mimpi. .apa kau ingin terbangun? " ujar Sungyeol balik bertanya.

"aku tak mau. .aku. .aku ingin selalu disini berdua dengan mu. . " jawab Myung Soo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbohong dengan perasaannya.

"meskipun didunia nyata aku sedang menangis disampingmu? "

Myung Soo mengangkat kepalanya. "aku sedang menangisimu sekarang. . " lanjut Sungyeol tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi kebingungan Myung Soo.

"apakah kau masih ingin tinggal. .Myung Soo? " tanya Sungyeol lagi. Pria disebelahnya terdiam. ia mencerna kalimat itu dengan baik.

"tidak. .aku tidak mau bersama mu didunia mimpi. .aku ingin bersama mu didunia nyata. . "

"kalau begitu bangunlah. .aku tak ingin menangis terlalu lama. . " balas Sungyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai memudar. Myung Soo berteriak dan mencoba menggapai Sungyeol yang berupa bayang2. Hingga sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat. matanya terbuka sempurna. Ia melihat Sungyeol terisak pelan dengan mata terpejam disampingnya sambil memegang tangannya erat. Myung Soo menatap haru pria yang tenggelam dalam kesedihannya itu.

"jangan menangis lagi. . " ucapnya lemah. Sungyeol membuka matanya mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu. ia nyaris memekik senang melihat Myung Soo tersadar dan sedang memandanginya dengan lembut.

"kau. .kau sudah sadar? " tanyanya seperti orang bodoh. Myung Soo tersenyum.

"hmh. .aku tak tahan mendengar isakan mu. .hatiku merasa sakit. . "

Sungyeol mengusap matanya. Segudang rasa sesal menguar di dalam dadanya.

"mianhae. .Myung Soo. . " katanya sambil menjatuhkan dirinya dipelukan Myung Soo.

Myung Soo terbeliak kaget. Ia tidak tuli. Ia jelas mendengar Sungyeol memanggil namanya barusan. Air mata nya mulai turun. Hatinya teramat senang mendengar pria itu akhirnya memanggil nama nya. Ia membalas pelukan dalam Sungyeol dan mengusap surai pria yang kembali menumpahkan rasa sesalnya itu.

"gwenchana. .Sungyeol. . " bisiknya pelan.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Kalian tau rasanya ketika kalian menyukai seseorang, dan seseorang itu sedang merawatmu dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian? Sangat sempurna! Tak ada kesenangan atau kebahagiaan lain yang bisa melampaui hal itu. setidaknya, hal itu lah yang sedang Myung Soo rasakan. Pria dengan wajah tampan nan memikat itu tak hentinya mengukir senyum manis dibibirnya melihat Sungyeol sejak tadi dengan cerewetnya menyuapkan bubur yang hambar kemulutnya.

Jujur saja dia sangat tidak menyukai rasa bubur yang aneh itu. Hanya saja rasanya sangat nikmat ketika tangan Sungyeol sudah mulai memaksa sendoknya masuk kedalam mulut Myung Soo. Belum lagi cerita cerita seru yang Sungyeol ceritakan sejak tadi membuat Myung Soo tak hentinya mensyukuri luka yang dideritanya. Kalau ia boleh berharap, ia tak ingin sembuh dan menahan pria itu terus bersama nya. Keinginan yang konyol.

"bagimana dengan luka mu? " tanya Sungyeol disela kesibukannya memotong apel. Myung Soo tersenyum ringan. "lukanya sudah mengering dan dokter bilang besok aku sudah bisa pulang. . " jawabnya. Sungyeol mengangguk paham.

"apa tak apa apa kau terlalu sering kemari ? bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu? "

"tak apa. .seminggu ini pelanggan memang sangat ramai, namun kami sudah mengerjakan beberapa tenaga tambahan. .jadi aku bisa sering menjenguk mu . .lagipula. .ini salahku. . "

Sungyeol menghempaskan nafasnya.

"hei jangan berkata seperti itu. .sudah kukatakan tidak masalah. .lagipula aku yg lebih dulu membuatmu takut. . " ujar Myung Soo mencoba menenangkan hati Sungyeol.

"kalau begitu. .kita berdua salah. .jadi biarkan aku merawat mu sampai kau benar2 sembuh. . "

Kata Sungyeol sambil menyuapkan potongan apel kemulut Myung Soo. Myung Soo menerimanya dengan senang.

"baiklah tuan pemaksa. . " jawabnya dengan nada bergurau. Myung Soo sangat senang sekarang, ia sangat ingin memeluk pria didepannya dengan kuat untuk menumpahkan rasa rindunya. Hanya saja ganjalan dihatinya masih menahannya.

"bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? " tanyanya kemudian. Sungyeol menghentikan gerakan mengupasnya. Ia menatapi wajah Myung Soo yang memandanginya intens. Ia mengangguk.

"makan malam lah lagi dengan ku. . " ujar Myung Soo dengan nada pelan. Ia takut Sungyeol akan marah dan menolaknya kali ini. Ekspresi Sungyeol yang terkejut perlahan memudar berganti dengan ekspresi lucu. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya membuat Myung Soo menunduk malu.

"kau sangat tidak pandai mengajak seseorang. . " kata Sungyeol sambil menahan tawanya. Myung Soo tersenyum kecut.

"kau meno. . "

"aku menerima. . " potong Sungyeol memutus kalimat Myung Soo.

Myung Soo berbinar. "kau serius? "

"ya. .ayo kita berkencan untuk yang kedua kali. . " ujar Sungyeol yakin.

Myung Soo seolah mendapat undian jutaan dollar.

"ya. .ayo berkencan lagi. .Sungyeol. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Alunan music classic mengalir lembut memenuhi segenap penjuru restoran italy yang Sungyeol dan Myung Soo datangi. Sudah seminggu sejak kepulangan Myung Soo dari rumah sakit dan Sungyeol memenuhi janjinya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan pria tampan itu lagi.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, duduk berhadapan dengan canggung. Sungyeol hanya memakai kemeja biasa berwarna biru dengan jaket tebal yang melindunginya dari cuaca dingin berpadu dengan jeans belel yang berwarna abu abu kusam dilengkapi dengan sepatu snikers vans nya yang casual. Sementara Myung Soo berdandan sangat formal dengan suit hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dengan kemeja biru laut lembut nya dibagian dalam lengkap dengan dasi hitamnya yang menambah nilai ketampanan nya berpadan dengan celana armani hitam dan pantofel nya yang serasi dengan suit yang digunakan. Satu kata untuk menjelaskan pemandangan ini. Pelayan restoran yang berkencan dengan seorang CEO garmen. Sungyeol menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Ia tak menyangka Myung Soo akan mengajaknya kemari, ia berfikir pria itu akan mengikuti kemana maunya seperti kencan sebelumnya dan menurut saja diajak makan di warung kecil yang menyediakan soju dan gurita kering. Dan lihat dandanan itu, ia sangat sempurna, sementara Sungyeol.? sangat euh! Bibirnya yang manyun sejak tadi memancing rasa penasaran Myung Soo.

"kau kenapa? Tidak suka dengan tempat ini? " tanyanya.

"ha? Oh. .aniyo. .aku suka. .restoran yang bagus. . " jawab Sungyeol gugup.

"hanya saja akan lebih bagus kalau kau mengatakan padaku dan aku tidak akan berpenampilan sebodoh ini. . " tambah Sungyeol. Myung Soo tersenyum kecil. Ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa pria kurus didepannya sejak tadi merasa gelisah dan tak nyaman.

Myung Soo tiba2 melepaskan jas hitamnya dan menggulungnya dengan santai. Tangannya kemudian melepas dasinya dan menyisakan kemeja putihnya saja. Sungyeol memandangi kegiatan pemuda itu dengan heran.

"kenapa kau melepasnya? " tanya Sungyeol heran.

"sekarang sudah merasa nyaman? " tanya Myung Soo tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol. Sungyeol berdecak takjub, ia akhirnya mengerti maksud Myung Soo.

"hmh. .hanya perlu tambahan sedikit dibagian ini. . " ujar Sungyeol sambil berdiri dan menjangkau rambut Myung Soo. Sungyeol mengusak perlahan rambut hitam klimis itu hingga berantakan. Kegiatan itu membuat Sungyeol dapat melihat jelas wajah tampan Myung Soo yang menurut dengan tenang ketika tangan Sungyeol mengusak rambutnya.

"dia tampan sekali. . " bisik Sungyeol dalam hati. Apa? Hei tunggu dulu!

Sungyeol segera menghentikan aksinya dengan gugup. Degup jantungnya sudah melewati batas normal sekarang. Ia segera kembali duduk dan menyesap air putih didepannya.

"bagaimana? Sekarang sudah lebih baik? " tanya Myung Soo lagi.

Sungyeol melihat penampilan Myung Soo yang yah, bisa dibilang seperti habis terserang topan itu. Sungyeol mati2an menahan tawanya.

"ya. .kau lebih baik sekarang. . "

Myung Soo tersenyum. " baiklah. .ayo kita mulai memesan. . " katanya tenang sementara Sungyeol masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya menahan tawa nya yang nyaris lepas.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Sudah 6 bulan berlalu dan Sungyeol semakin dekat dengan Myung Soo. Keduanya semakin sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan bermain ke waterpark,arena bermain ski, ice skating, atau sesekali menghabiskan akhir minggu untuk menaiki Namsan Tower. Kegiatan tambahannya itu jelas mengundang rasa curiga dan penasaran kedua sahabatnya. Hoya dan Sung Gyu. Hingga suatu sore saat Sungyeol meminta izin untuk pergi Sung Gyu menahannya.

"kau mau kemana? " tanya Sung Gyu.

"aku. .aku akan pergi sebentar menemui teman ku. " jawab Sungyeol lugas.

"kau selalu beralasan yang sama Sungyie. .siapa teman mu itu? kau membuat kami khawatir. .lihat Hoya, dia sampai mengusulkan untuk menyewa orang untuk mengikutimu. . "

Sungyeol menatap ngeri pada Hoya yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"aku hanya menemui teman lama. .sebentar saja. .bolehkan boleh? " rayu Sungyeol dengan wajah imutnya. "hehe. .tidak boleh. "

Senyum manis Sungyeol menghilang. Gagal. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain merayu pria didepannya itu.

"yasudah. .aku tak akan memasakkan makan malam lagi untuk kalian berdua. . " ucap Sungyeol akhirnya disertai nada merajuk. Sung Gyu mengusak kepala pria yang dianggapnya adik itu.

"tak masalah. .kami bisa memasak sendiri. . "

"Hyunggg. . " seru Sungyeol kalah. Sung Gyu tertawa melihatnya.

"arasseo. .kau boleh pergi. .tapi ingat. .kau harus berhati hati. .dan ingat. .jika kau bertemu dengan pria bernama Myung Soo itu, kau haru menghindar darinya. .kau mengerti? "

Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. ia teringat ketika dulu ia dan Sung Gyu pernah bertemu dengan Myung Soo disebuah minimarket dan Myung Soo menyapa mereka. Sung Gyu dengan cepat menyembunyikan Sungyeol dibalik punggungnya dan menatap tajam pada Myung Soo.

"jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi. .atau kau akan berurusan dengan ku. . "

Kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sung Gyu dan membuat Myung Soo mundur perlahan. Melangkah sedih dan Sungyeol dapat melihat ekspresi sendu yang ditunjukkan pemuda tampan itu. sejak itu ia tak pernah sekalipun berani mengatakan pada Sung Gyu ia sudah bersahabat dengan Myung Soo. Ia tau pria yang sudah seperti kakak baginya itu akan sangat marah.

"ara. .aku akan mengingatnya. . " desis Sungyeol. Sung Gyu mengusap lembut surai adiknya itu. "baiklah. .berhati hatilah dan jangan pulang terlambat. . " ujar Sung Gyu sambil berjalan menuju Hoya yang terlihat kerepotan dengan menu dinampan nya.

Sungyeol melihat miris pada pria yang berjalan menjauhinya itu. dan berganti pada Hoya.

"mianhae. . " bisiknya lirih sebelum melangkah kan kakinya meninggalkan Cafe.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"kapan kau akan mengajaknya kemari Sungyie.? "

Sungyeol mengehentikan gerakan nya mencuci piring yang menumpuk. Ia melihat kearah Hoya yang bertanya. "siapa ? " tanyanya tak mengerti.

Hoya tersenyum tipis.

"kau jahat sekali Sungyie. .kau menceritakan pada Sung Gyu sementara kau bersembunyi dariku. . " ucap pria itu sambil mendekati Sungyeol dan mulai membantu pekerjaan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol masih berkutat dengan pikirannya mencoba menangkap maksud perkataan pria disebelahnya itu.

"namja itu. .kata Gyu kau akan mengenalkan nya pada kami. . "

Sungyeol mengangguk paham. "belum saatnya . . " katanya pelan.

"sampai kapan? Kau selalu mengatakan alasan itu. .kau tau? Sung Gyu sudah sangat penasaran. .ia bahkan mengusulkan padaku untuk membayar org untuk mengikutimu. . "

"bukankah itu idemu? " balas Sungyeol. Hoya terhenyak dan tertawa kecil menutupi keadaannya yang tertangkap basah.

"ah itu karena aku mengkhawatirkan mu Sungyie. .lagipula kami harus memastikan org itu adalah org yg tepat untuk mu. . "

Sungyeol membisu. Ia tau dua pria itu sangat khawatir dengan nya sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu. Mereka bahkan sudah memperlakukan Sungyeol seperti kristal tipis yang akan hancur dalam sekali sentuh jika tidak dijaga dengan baik.

"aku mengerti. .hanya saja akibat hal itu dia jadi takut untuk mengenalkan nya pada kalian. . lagipula, kami belum resmi berpacaran. . "

"tunggu dulu. .jaangan katakan kau menyukainya tanpa tau bagaimana perasaannya padamu. . " ujar Hoya. Sungyeol mengangguk.

"ya. .sepertinya aku menyukainya tapi tidak tau bagaimana dengannya. . "

Hoya menepuk dahinya. "astaga, jadi ini masih belum pasti? Dan kau belum mengatakan padanya? " Sungyeol menggeleng.

"aku tak berani. . mengatakan padanya. . "

Hoya tertawa kecil. "itu adalah hal yang biasa. .suatu saat kau pasti berani mengungkapkan nya. . "

"bagaimana jika dia menolak? " tanya Sungyeol.

"ia akan rugi karena menolak pria semanis ini. .dan akan sangat sial seumur hidupnya. . "

Jawab Hoya berapi api. Sungyeol menatapnya ngeri. Sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat diluar dugaan kalau sudah membicarakan cinta. Lihat dia, dia saja masih betah menjomblo sampai sekarang dengan alasan harus ia dulu yang menemukan kekasih baru mereka akan menyusul. Alasan konyol. Sungyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang kosong pada piring piring kotor yang berserak.

.

.

_Haruskah aku mengatakan dengan jujur padanya?_

_Tentang perasaan ku. ._

.

.

.

**TBC-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter : Chapter 10-Final Chapter**

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

**Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

**LOVE IS RED-FINAL CHAPTER**

Genre : Crime, yaoi-shounen ai

Boys x Boys

Cast : Kim Myung Soo,Lee Sungyeol Infinite

R&amp;R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

**xXx**

.

.

.

Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum seolah ia terlarut dalam kisah manis yang diucapkan oleh Sungyeol. ia seolah mendengar kisah cinderella yang harus tersiksa sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan dan memiliki bagian sekuel romeo dan juliet dimana pasangan yang saling mencintai kini harus bergerak diam diam dibalik layar walau hanya untuk sekedar bertemu satu sama lain.

"kau menyukainya? " tanya Sungyeol.

"ya. .sangat. .bagimana bisa kau memiliki sebuah kenangan yang begitu hebat tuan Lee. . "

"semua orang memiliki kisah yang hebat nona. .hanya tergantung dari sisi mana mereka bernarasi. . " Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"lalu. .apakah kisah romeo dan juliet ini berakhir bahagia? " Jessica menelan liur nya kelu.

"atau harus terpisah oleh kematian yang tragis? "

Sungyeol tersenyum kecil. Tangannya kembali memainkan sendok kecil diatas teh nya yang sudah dingin sejak tadi. Ia melihat keluar dan menemukan pria tampan diseberang sana masih menunggunya dengan sabar. Sesekali mata mereka beradu dan menimbulkan kesan malu pada Sungyeol. Jessica bisa meliat jelas itu. ia ikut memandang pria diseberang ruangan dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"apakah pria itu. .? "

"bagaimana menurutmu? Akhir bagaimana yang lebih menarik? Akhir sebagai cinderella yang bahagia atau akhir romeo dan juliet yang berakhir tragis? " tanya Sungyeol menghentikan kalimat wanita didepannya. Jessica kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sungyeol.

"aku menyukai ending bahagia seperti wanita yang lain. .kau tau? Seburuk apapun yang terjadi, wanita selalu menyukai akhir yang bahagia. . "

Sungyeol mengangguk seolah mengiyakan jawaban dari bibir wanita itu.

"kalau begitu. .mari kita buat ending yang bahagia. . "

Jessica kesulitan membaca situasi. "tapi aku lebih menyukai realita yang terjadi. .sebuah ending adalah akhir perjalanan seseorang, jangan merubahnya. .atau hanya akan jadi cerita kosong pengantar tidur semata. . " balas Jessica akhirnya. Sungyeol seolah mengerti apa yang difikirkan wanita itu, ia ingin Sungyeol tak menahan cerita sebenarnya dengan ending yang berlainan dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"kalau begitu. .maukah kau mendengar ceritaku selanjutnya? "

Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ia sempat melirik alrojinya dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Mereka sudah disana sejak 5 jam lalu. Masih ada waktu, pikirnya.

"kau terlihat khawatir saat melihat alrojimu. .haruskah kita akhiri disini? Kita bisa melanjutkannya besok. . "

"andwe. . kita harus menyelesaikannya hari ini. .atau aku tak akan memiliki ending bahagia seperti yang aku inginkan. . " ucapnya dengan nada serius. Sungyeol berdecak ngeri.

"hehe, baiklah ibu peri. . " ujar Sungyeol disela sela tawa kecilnya.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Sungyeol mendesah berat seperti biasanya. Ia kesal dengan kondisi cafe hari ini yang sangat ramai membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti melayani pelanggan. Beruntung semua sudah berakhir sekarang, cafe sudah sepi dan mereka sudah memasang tanda tutup didepan pintu. Sungyeol menuju tempat cuci piring dan mulai membilas piring2 kotor yang berserak. Hanya ia sendiri di cafe itu, sementara Sung Gyu dan Hoya ia minta untuk menggantikannya membeli bahan untuk besok. Seharusnya Hoya atau Sung Gyu saja bisa, tapi kedua pria itu seperti lalat yang malah pergi bersama sama dengan alasan mereka akan saling bahu membahu membawa barang. Lalu kemana saja mereka selama ini? Dengan tega membiarkannya sendirian membeli semua bahan itu? saat ia tanyakan hal itu mereka hanya menjawab bersamaan,

"kau kan seorang ibu, kau lebih mengerti dibanding dua pria polos seperti kami untuk urusan belanja. . "

Tak! Ingin sekali ia melemparkan sodet atau segala benda yang bisa membuat dua pria itu gegar otak sebelum mereka melarikan diri dari ibunya yang kejam. Hoho.

Yah, baiklah. .ia akan merelakan dua pria konyol itu dan konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Saat asik dengan bilasannya, terdengar pintu yang berdenting tanda ada orang yang masuk.

Nugu? Siapa yang masuk dengan tanda tutup didepan itu? apa dia tak bisa membaca?

Sung Gyu? Hoya? Ah mereka baru saja pergi, tidak mungkin secepat itu. atau ada yang terlupa?

"Nuguseo? " tanya Sungyeol dengan nada agak keras.

Sepi.

Tidak ada tanda2 kehidupan seseorang didepan sana.

Sungyeol menelan liurnya kasar. Ia merasa lidahnya kelu sekarang dan rasa takut perlahan menjalari tubuhnya. Kumohon jangan hantu! Desisnya dalam hati.

Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah keruang depan dan melihat langsung siapa yang masuk barusan. Jangan2 pencuri? Dan dia sedang memegang senjata sekarang? Andwe! Semoga bukan!

Sungyeol berspekulasi semakin seram sekarang. Hingga akhirnya ia bertekad untuk memberanikan dirinya. Tangannya memegang sodet yang siap untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan.

"Nugu? Apa ada orang? " tanyanya ketika sampai diruang depan dan melihat lampu dipadamkan. Sungyeol semakin yakin ada orang yang masuk karena jelas2 tadi lampu dalam keadaan menyala. Matanya menangkap seberkas cahaya kecil dari bawah meja, Sungyeol gemetar. Apa itu?

Dengan langkah gemetar Sungyeol mendekati saklar untuk menyalakan lampu.

Blasshh! Lampu menyala dengan terang. Seseorang melangkah keluar dari bawah meja yang agak jauh darinya. Sungyeol memekik keras!

Ia menemukan seseorang disana. Tapi bukan dengan senjata atau hal bodoh lainnya seperti yang ia fikirkan melainkan sebuah cake cantik dengan lilin2 cantik menyala diatasnya.

"saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil Chukkae hamnida. .Saengil Chukkae Lee Sungyeol. .Saengil Chukkae hamnidaa. . "

Pria didepannya bersenandung dengan semangat membuat Sungyeol tersentak dan mati2an menahan rasa harunya. Ia sama sekali tak ingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Pria yang ternyata Myung Soo itu mendekat pada Sungyeol.

"make a wish sebelum meniup lilinnya. . "

Sungyeol memandang Myung Soo dengan haru. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membuat satu permohonan kepada Tuhan. Lalu meniup semua lilin yang menyala hingga padam.

"nah! Sekarang kau sudah genap berusia 26 tahun Sungyeol. . " ucap Myung Soo dengan senyum manisnya. Sungyeol masih belum mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"gomawo. . " bisiknya lirih. Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya.

"semoga selalu berbahagia. .Sungyeollie. . " ucap Myung Soo memberikan doa nya pada Sungyeol dengan tulus. Senyum manis mengukir dibibir Sungyeol. ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa, saat ini rasa bahagia meluap hebat dalam hatinya dan membuatnya kehabisan kata.

.

.

.

Sungyeol meringkuk dalam selimut tebalnya ketika telinganya mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

"sungyie. .buka pintunya. . " suara Sung Gyu terdengar dari arah luar. Ha? Ini adalah kamarnya juga, kenapa ia harus membukanya? Pintu juga tidak terkunci.

"itu tidak terkunci Gyu. . " balasnya malas. Terdengar Sung Gyu dan Hoya berteriak2 dari luar dengan heboh mendengar jawaban Sungyeol. membuat pria itu dengan kesal melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya dan bersiap memberikan omelan sadisnya.

"apa yang kalian. . " ucapannya terhenti ketika didepan pintu yang terbuka ia melihat dua pria manis itu sedang memegang Cake dengan taburan lilin menyala diatasnya. Sungyeol membeku. Jadi ini alasan mereka ngotot untuk pergi berdua ke supermarket tadi.

Bibir Sungyeol tak henti mengulas senyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan semangat.

"buat permohonan kemudian tiup lilinnya. . " ujar Hoya.

Sungyeol mengiyakan dan memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia selesai dengan doa nya dan meniup lilin2 yang menyala hingga padam diikuti dengan sorak2 gembira dari dua sahabatnya itu.

"gomawo Chingu. .Hyung. . " kata Sungyol. Kedua pria tampan didepannya mengangguk senang.

"nah sekarang. .ayo kita makan bersama Cake nya! " ajak Sung Gyu dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Sungyeol. Sungyeol berdecit ngeri. Ia sudah makan banyak kue dengan Myung Soo tadi.

"aku kenyang. .kalian saja. . " tolaknya halus. Sung Gyu dan Hoya melihatnya dengan tajam.

"kami sudah membelinya dengan segenap ketulusan dan jiwa raga kami,dan kau menolaknya? Tidak bisa! Ayo ikut . .kau harus menghabiskannya Sungyie! "

Ujar kedua pria itu sambil memaksa Sungyeol menuju ruang depan.

Andwe!

Sungyeol ingin muntah sekarang.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Udara dingin mulai menyapu jalanan kota Seoul. Bulir bulir salju perlahan menuruni langit, meninggalkan jejak2 kristal putih yang mempesona. Seluruh kota tertutup dengan bulir2 putih yang cantik seperti rumah sinterklas dari negeri dongeng.

Sungyeol menjalani trotoar dengan semangat nya, meskipun dingin sudah melingkupinya sejak tadi namun jaket pemberian Hoya untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya mampu menahan udara dingin yang berusaha membekukan tubuhnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan ia Ia sudah berjanji untuk pergi dengan Myung Soo menuju suatu tempat yang masih pria itu rahasiakan darinya.

"aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. .sebagai kado ulang tahunmu. .kau mau? "

Tanya pria itu tadi malam. Sungyeol nyaris tertawa melihat rona merah dikedua pipi putih bersih pria tampan itu. Myung Soo benar2 orang yang lucu, ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan kue dipiringnya ketika Sungyeol bilang ia dan nyaris berteriak girang sebelum Sungyeol menahannya.

Kepala Sungyeol masih memikirkan hal manis kemarin malam hingga ia menyadari ia sudah sampai ditempat yang mereka janjikan untuk bertemu. Ya, ia harus berjalan cukup jauh dulu dari Cafe untuk menghindari Sung Gyu dan Hoya melihat Myung Soo, atau semua akan berantakan. Langkah Sungyeol terhenti ketika menyadari Myung Soo sedang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Rambutnya yang basah menandakan pria itu sudah cukup lama berdiri diluar mobilnya. Sungyeol mendekatinya dengan tergesa.

"Myung Soo. . " panggilnya. Myung Soo menoleh, dan Sungyeol dapat melihat garis beku pada bibir pria itu. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya, ia yakin pria itu sudah sangat lama berdiri disana menunggunya.

"hei. .sudah datang. . " katanya. Sungyeol menepuk2 bahu Myung Soo yang ditumpuki bulir salju.

"mengapa kau berdiri disini? Kau bisa menunggu didalam mobil bukan? Ini adalah salju pertama, dan biasanya yang paling dingin. . " ujar Sungyeol sambil membersihkan rambut Myung Soo dari salju.

"aku takut kau tak datang. .jadi aku menunggu disini dengan khawatir. . "

Tangan Sungyeol terhenti. Ia menatap wajah pria didepannya. Myung Soo menunduk takut.

"jangan lakukan hal itu. .aku tidak seberharga itu untuk kau tunggu diudara seperti ini. . "

"kau berharga bagiku. . " ucap Myung Soo pelan sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungyeol menyerah. Ia mengangkat wajah Myung Soo hingga menatap lurus padanya. Sungyeol menelan ludahnya. Wajah manis didepannya sangat menggoda dengan bulir2 salju yang membasahi wajah itu.

"kalau begini. .kau malah membuatku khawatir. .berjanjilah kau tak akan mengulanginya. ."

"arasseo. . " jawab Myung Soo murung. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya. ekspresi yang terlihat menggemaskan itu membuat ia sangat ingin menggigit pria didepannya.

"mian. .aku tak mau kau sakit. .kajja. .bawa aku pergi. . " kata Sungyeol setelah meredam rasa dihatinya. Myung Soo kembali berwajah ceria. Ia menarik tangan Sungyeol menuju pintu mobil dan membukakan nya seperti seorang pangeran memanjakan putrinya.

.

.

.

"kita akan kemana? " tanya Sungyeol ketika ia menyadari mobil yang dibawa Myung Soo bergerak menuju daerah kaki gunung.

"rahasia. . " balas Myung Soo membuat Sungyeol membekap mulutnya dalam keheningan.

Sungyeol memandangi jalanan yang mereka lalui, sudah beberapa jam mereka didalam mobil dan Sungyeol masih belum mampu menebak akan kemana ia dibawa.

"kau tak ingin membunuh dan mengubur mayatku di gunung kan? " desis Sungyeol ngeri.

"apa kau membawa gunting? " tanya Myung Soo sambil tertawa. Sungyeol merinding.

"menyakitimu adalah hal yang paling aku benci. . " ujarnya seraya mengusap surai Sungyeol lembut membuat wajah Sungyeol merona hebat.

"kita sampai. . "

Sungyeol melebarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat sebuah pondok kayu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti. Dengan pohon2 pinus yang tumbuh subur disekitar mereka membuat pondok itu benar2 indah.

Kedua pria itu menuruni mobilnya.

"wahhh daebak! Pemandangan disini sangat indah! " pekik Sungyeol ketika melihat sekelilingnya. Sementara Myung Soo menurunkan beberapa barang dan membawanya kedalam pondok. Sungyeol berlari mengikutinya.

Bagian dalam pondok yang dihiasi nuansa alam itu sangat memanjakan mata yang melihat, ruangan yang cukup luas itu tertata apik dan nyaman. Myung Soo menarik Sungyeol menuju ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang tidur itu.

"ini kamar mu. .kau bisa melemaskan kaki disini. . " ujar Myung Soo melihat Sungyeol yang masih mengagumi tata letak kamar itu.

"ini sangat indah Myung Soo. . " ucap Sungyeol. Myung Soo membuka jendela yang tertutup tirai berwarna hijau. Tangannya menarik Sungyeol untuk mendekat, seketika mata Sungyeol membelalak takjub melihat pemandangan belakang pondok. Sebuah hamparan beku yang luas, dengan latar gunung yang menjulang tinggi disana.

"didaerah ini salju sudah turun sejak tiga hari lalu dan membekukan danau hingga menjadi lapangan seperti itu. .seharusnya aku mengajakmu saat musim panas atau semi untuk melihat danaunya. "

"tidak masalah. .ini sangat indah. .aku baru pertama kali melihat danau membeku dan seindah ini. . " balas Sungyeol. " gomawo Myung Soo. . " lanjutnya.

Myung Soo mengangguk. "mau mencoba melakukan Ice Skating diatasnya? "

Mata Sungyeol berbinar senang. "aku mau. . "

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Dua pria itu berlarian kecil diatas genangan air yang membeku membentuk danau es yang luas. Tangan Myung Soo memegangi tangan Sungyeol dengan kuat ketika mengetahui Sungyeol sama sekali tidak pandai dalam bermain ice skating berbeda dengannya. Berkali kali pria kurus itu jatuh saat Myung Soo melepaskan pegangannya. Dengan ekstra sabar pula Myung Soo mengajari Sungyeol untuk bermain skating bersama nya. Setelah setengah jam berlalu Sungyeol mulai terbiasa dengan gerakannya. Kali ini memaksa Myung Soo untuk membiarkannya bergerak sendiri. Pria bermata sipit itu menurutinya dan bergerak lebih dulu kedepan memasang posisi bersiap jika sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi pada Sungyeol.

"baik,sekarang bergeraklah menuju kearahku. . " seru Myung Soo. Sungyeol mengangguk. Ia menggerakkan kakinya perlahan menuju Myung Soo yang menunggunya. Kakinya bergerak lamban dengan hati2. Sedikit lagi ia akan berhasil menuju Myung Soo. Rasa senang meluar didadanya, ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan berteriak senang. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia menyadari ia tak bisa menghentikan gerakan meluncurnya.

"Myung Soo, awas! " pekiknya ketika ia meluncur cepat kearah Myung Soo. Ia melihat Myung Soo tidak menghindar meskipun bisa melainkan memasang badannya sebagai penghalang.

Brugh!

Tubuh Sungyeol menabrak Myung Soo dengan Sukses namun entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga kini ia yang berada diposisi bawah sementara Myung Soo diatasnya.

Mata mereka beradu. Saling bermain dengan perasaan yang bergeolak dalam dada masing2.

"aku. . " bibir Sungyeol berdesis.

"aku mencintaimu. . " Myung Soo mendahului kalimatnya. Sungyeol masih belum mempercayai kalimat yang didengarnya ketika sebuah benda basah dan hangat menempel erat pada bibirnya. mata Sungyeol membeliak ketika menyadari Myung Soo mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Tangan Sungyeol bergerak mencoba mendorong tubuh Myung Soo, hanya saja hatinya menolak dengan keras. Ia pasrah. Matanya terpejam dengan perlahan, menikmati setiap kehangatan yang dialirkan Myung Soo padanya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Keheningan melingkupi ruangan tempat Sungyeol merebahkan dirinya. Kepalanya berdenyut mengingat kejadian tadi. Masih terbayang jelas olehnya Myung Soo menciumnya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar Sungyeol mengusap bibirnya yang habis dicuri itu. degupan keras mulai terdegar didalam dadanya. Rona merah semburat keluar dari balik pipinya. Ya, ini nyata, Myung Soo menciumnya itu adalah hal nyata.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar membuat Sungyeol dengan cepat menghapus khayalannya. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Myung Soo sedang berdiri tertunduk disana.

"mian. . " ucapnya lirih. Sungyeol teriris.

"bukan salahmu. . " jawab Sungyeol akhirnya. Ia tak sanggup melihat ekspresi bersalah yang ditampakkan pria didepannya itu. itu terasa agak. .menyakitkan baginya.

"ayo masuk. . " tarik Sungyeol setelah sekian lama keheningan memerangkap mereka.

Myung Soo menurut. Ia duduk diranjang disamping Sungyeol.

"sudahlah. .jangan memasang ekspresi sedih begitu. .aku tak menyalahkan mu. . "

"tapi tetap saja. . tak seharusnya aku. . " kalimat Myung Soo tertahan sesaat. "mencium mu. . "

Mereka berdua terdiam. seolah bermain dengan pikiran masing2 dan mencoba mencairkan rasa canggung yang tercipta.

"aku takut kau marah. .dan menjauhiku. . " ucapan Myung Soo menohok ulu hati Sungyeol. ia ingin sekali memeluk pria itu tapi entah kenapa ia masih belum memiliki keberanian sama sekali.

Kebisuan yang diberikan Sungyeol membuat Myung Soo semakin tertekan. Rasa takutnya menggumpal menjadi satu, bagai sebuah batu besar yang memukul2 ulu hatinya dengan keras.

"aku pergi. .sekali lagi maafkan aku. . " pria dengan mata sipit itu bergerak dari tempatnya. Rasa takutnya berubah menjadi rasa sakit sekarang. Ia menyesali kebodohannya. Sudah jelas ia mengetahui bahwa Sungyeol sangat membenci wajah yang ia punya, tapi ia masih saja berani mendekati pria itu bahkan menciumnya.

"jangan pergi. . "

Suara lirih Sungyeol menghentikan gerakan Myung Soo. Ia mencoba berbalik dan sebuah pelukan hangat singgah padanya. Sungyeol memeluknya dengan kuat!

"Sungyeol. . "

"berhenti. .jangan berbicara lagi. .jujur aku sangat takut mendengar kalimat itu dari mu. .aku seolah mendengar kenangan burukku mengucapkan hal itu dengan menyakitkan. . "

Tangan Myung Soo melemah. Ia sudah menduga itu adalah hal yang menjadi penghalangnya.

"aku bisa meninggalkan mu Sungyeol. .melepasmu jika kau minta. .maaf membuatmu merasa tertekan dengan ucapanku. .tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. .perasaan ini. . "

Sungyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melihat Myung Soo dengan tajam.

"pabbo! Siapa yang memintamu pergi dariku! Aku takut, sangat takut mendengar kalimat itu darimu! Hanya saja. .hanya saja aku juga tak bisa bersembunyi lagi. .aku tak bisa membohongi diriku lagi. .aku. .! "

Myung Soo menatap pasrah pada Sungyeol. ia akan siap mendengar kalimat penolakan itu.

"aku juga mencintaimu. . "

Kalimat lirih yang keluar dari bibir Sungyeol bagaikan mantra sihir yang membangkitkan kekuatan Myung Soo. Matanya terbeliak tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru terucap dari bibir pria yang dicintainya itu.

"kau. .kau. .serius. .? " tanyanya terbata. Sungyeol tertawa kecil diiringi dengan air mata haru yang perlahan menuruni kedua matanya.

"apakah aku harus mengulangnya? "

Sudah cukup. Penjelasan itu memberikan kepercayaan pada Myung Soo bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik Sungyeol dalam pelukannya yang kuat.

"gomawo. .Sungyeollie. . "

Sungyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi selain semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Sungyeol mendesah berat. Ia nyaris kehabisan oksigen ketika bibir Myung Soo dengan ketat menghimpit bibirnya. entah sudah berapa lama pria tampan itu menindihnya dan menciumi bibirnya dengan lembut. Sungyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima semua perlakuan manis yang diberikan Myung Soo padanya. Ia tak menduga kalau godaan2 kecil dari Myung Soo membuatnya mencium pria itu duluan dan berakhir seperti ini.

"myungie. . " serunya dalam desahan nafasnya yang memburu.

Myung Soo menghentikan aksinya menciumi rahang kekasihnya. "hn? " gumamnya sambil tangannya mencoba menyingkap baju yang dikenakan Sungyeol. Sungyeol mendelik ngeri. Kepalanya spontan mengingat rasa itu. ciuman itu. gerakan itu. Myung Soo nya yang dulu. Sungyeol mengigit bibirnya kuat2. Ia tak boleh lepas control saat ini atau ia akan melukai pria yang jadi kekasihnya beberapa saat lalu. Hatinya berulang kali mengingatkannya bahwa Myung Soo nya yang sekarang bukanlah orang yang sama dengan yang dulu.

"bisakah kita berhenti? " tanya Sungyeol ketika Myung Soo mulai menyusupkan tangannya keatas perut Sungyeol.

"akhhh. . " erang Sungyeol parau ketika ia merasakan bibir Myung Soo mencium bagian pusarnya. "Myungie. .jangan sekarang. . " tolaknya disela erangan paraunya.

Seolah tidak mendengarkan penolakan Sungyeol pria itu terus melakukan aksinya.

Sungyeol terbeliak ngeri ketika sebuah benda basah menyentuh luka bakarnya dulu.

Kenangan buruk itu hadir lagi! Lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Tangan Sungyeol yang bebas mengepal dan bersiap melakukan pukulan pada Myung Soo yang masih tidak menyadari hal itu. Sungyeol menatap geram pria diatasnya. Matanya menampakkan ekspresi benci yang kuat. Sedikit lagi ia akan melayangkan tinjunya pada pria itu sebelum ia melihat Myung Soo tersenyum padanya.

"sudah. .semoga kenangan yang mereka lekatkan padamu segera menghilang dengan sempurna. . "

Sungyeol menatap bingung. Apa? Apa maksudnya?

Ia memandang pada bagian tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bekas luka yang menghitam. Luka itu sudah mengering sejak dulu namun bekas lukanya sangat sulit dihilangkan. Matanya membeliak haru melihat Myung Soo mencium setiap bekas luka yang ada pada tubuhnya. Saat bertemu dengan luka berbentuk huruf M itu Myung Soo berhenti. Ia mengecup lembut luka itu.

"mulai sekarang. .aku akan menjaga Sungyeol seumur hidupku. .jadi pegilah meninggalkannya. . " ucap Myung Soo pelan.

"apa yang kau lakukan Myungie. .? " tanya Sungyeol.

"aku meminta kenangan buruk yang tertinggal disini untuk pergi. .karena aku akan selalu menjaga mu mulai sekarang. . " jawab Myung Soo sambil menurunkan baju Sungyeol yang sempat ia singkap tadi.

"kau tak ingin. . " tanya Sungyeol terputus ketika melihat Myung Soo menggeleng seolah mengerti.

"aku mencintaimu. .sangat. .bukan karena nafsu atau hal lain. .tapi hanya karena aku mencintaimu. .jadi jangan pernah berfikir aku menyukai mu karena suatu alasan apapun Yeollie. .aku tak akan memaksamu melakukan hal itu karena aku tak membutuhkannya. .aku hanya butuh kau. .Lee Sungyeol ku. .bukan yang lain. "

Air mata haru menuruni kedua mata Sungyeol. ia sama sekali tak menduga akan mendengar kalimat semanis itu dari kekasihnya. Rasa sesalnya timbun karena sudah berprasangka buruk akan pria tampan itu.

"mian. .aku juga sangat mencintaimu Myungie. . " ucapnya disela isak kecilnya.

"aku lebih mencintaimu. .Yeollie. . " balas Myung Soo sebelum memeluk lagi kekasihnya itu.

Sang malam melambaikan tangannya meminta rembulan menampakkan wajah nya yang cantik sementara burung2 malam bersenandung riang berteman kan angin dingin yang berhembus perlahan meniupkan sebuah kabar. Kabar bahagia sepasang insan yang akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Sungyeol melangkahkan kakinya kedalam Cafe diruang depan. Ia melihat Sung Gyu dan Hoya bercanda gurau disana sambil menikmati kue penekuk yang Sungyeol buat untuk mereka. Sungyeol menarik nafasnya berat. Ia sudah bertekad untuk memberitahu kedua pria itu tentang hubungannya dengan Myung Soo setelah satu bulan memikirkan nya denga masak. Ia mendekat dan mengambil posisi duduk didepan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung. .Hoya. . " panggilnya pelan. Kedua pria itu melihatnya bersamaan.

"hei Sungyie. .kue ini sangat enak. .gomawoyo. . " ucap Hoya menunjukkan rasa terimakasihnya. Sungyeol mengangguk.

"Hyung. .Hoya. . " panggilnya lagi. Rasa gugup mulai membekapnya.

"wae? Kau terlihat gugup sekali Sungyie. .ada apa? " tanya Sung Gyu.

Sungyeol menelan liurnya kasar.

"Hyung. .aku. .aku sudah berpacaran dengan seseorang. . "

"jinja!? Wahhhh! Chukkae Sungyiee! Ayo kita rayakan hal ini ! kajja! " ujar Sung Gyu dan Hoya bersemangat mendengar kabar dari Sungyeol. Sungyeol menggigit bibirnya.

"chakkaman. .apakah itu artinya kau akan mengenalkan nya pada kami sekarang? " tanya Hoya dengan ekspresi penasarannya. Ia dan Sung Gyu memekik girang ketika Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"nugu? Siapa nama nya? "

Sungyeol mengambil nafas panjang. Ia siap menerima semua kemarahan dari dua sahabatnya itu sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan mempertahankan Myung Soo. Ya. Harus.

"Myung Soo. . " bisiknya pelan. Poor Sungyeol! ia mengatakan dengan tekad kuat untuk mempertahankan Myung Soo namun tetap saja ia takut ketika mengucapkan nama itu didepan kedua sahabatnya.

Sungyeol menunggu dengan sabar hentakan demi hentakan kemarahan yang akan keluar. Nyatanya hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar keras diluar sana. Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Hoya sedang tertunduk sedih dengan tangan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Sementara Sung Gyu berbinar menampilkan ekspresi senangnya yang tak terduga. Tunggu dulu! Apa yang terjadi?

"kenapa. . "

"aku menanggggg! " jeritan Sung Gyu memutus kalimat Sungyeol, membuat pria kurus itu tersentak hingga nyari terjungkal kebelakang.

"yakk! Hyung! Apa yang salah dengan mu! " Hoya, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi? " tanyanya melihat Hoya masih memasang ekspresi kalah lotere.

"kami bertaruh, apakah kau menerima Myung Soo atau tidak. .ah, seandainya pria bodoh itu mengatakan padaku kemarin. . "

Apa? Mengatakan apa? Tunggu dulu! Sungyeol merasakan ketidak beresan sedang terjadi. Ia memukul kepala Sung Gyu yang masih berteriak tidak karuan hingga pemuda itu meringis.

"jelaskan maksudnya! Jadi kalian berdua sudah tau? "

"ya. .sebulan lalu sebelum kau pergi entah kemana mu itu, Myung Soo datang kemari menemui kami berdua. .saat itu kau pergi membeli bahan. .awalnya terjadi keributan kecil hingga. . "

_"aku mencintainya! Sangat! Aku bahkan tak perduli kalau dunia mengutuk atau membunuhku sekalipun! Aku tak peduli kalau aku harus mati demi mendapatkannya! Jadi kumohon! Kumohon! Restuilah hubungan kami! "_

"dia mengatakan hal itu berulang ulang sambil bersujud dihadapan kami. .pria yang rela merendahkan harga dirinya seperti itu demi orang yang disukainya adalah pria yang benar2 hebat. . "

Sungyeol membelalak tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan Sung Gyu.

"jadi. . "

"kami juga sudah tau kau sering menemuinya Sungyie. . " kali ini Hoya yang menjawab.

"kami melihatmu bersama nya disebuah tempat penjual ice cream. Kami marah. Sudah pasti kami sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. Hanya saja kami melihat ekspresi bahagia yang kau tunjukkan saat bersama nya. Membuat kami menyadari kalau kami sudah menghalangimu untuk bersama Myung Soo. Jadi kami menerimanya. Kami akan menyetujui hubungan kalian jika kau menerima cintanya. . "

"dan kalian menjadikan itu sebagai taruhan? " tanya Sungyeol setelah mencerna penjelasan Hoya. Kedua pria itu memasang cengiran konyol dibibir mereka.

"yak! Kalian jahat! Aku sudah nyaris mati memikirkan kalian akan sangat marah padaku! Pokoknya tidak ada makan malam untuk kalian berdua malam ini! " ujar Sungyeol dengan nada kesal yang dibuat2. Sung Gyu dan Hoya berdecit ngeri. Keduanya sontak memberikan jurus rayuan yang sekiranya mampu meluluhkan Sungyeol.

"andwe! Andwe! Tidak ada makan malam! " jerit Sungyeol ketika kedua pria itu memasang aegyo mereka dengan sempurna.

Kericuhan semakin terjadi diantara mereka ketika Hoya mulai melemparkan tepung pada Sungyeol dan Sungyeol membalas. Sung Gyu tak mau kalah dan melemparkan telur pada Hoya. Semua semakin tak terkendali hingga denting pintu membuat mereka terdiam. Myung Soo berdiri disana dengan tatapan bingung.

"apa. .yang terjadi? " tanyanya polos melihat kondisi ketiga pria yang sudah acak acakan karena saling melempar telur dan tepung itu.

Namun keterjutan Myung Soo belum berakhir, ketika sebuah telur singgah dikepalanya dengan mulus.

"yak! Hyung mengapa kau melemparnya! " jerit Sungyeol dan semua kembali ricuh seperti sebelumnya ditambah kini Myung Soo ikut berpesta telur dan tepung dengan ketiga pria itu.

.

.

_Epilog :_

Jessica tersenyum manis. Ia akhirnya mendengar sebuah ending yang sangat manis diakhir cerita ini. Ia menutup bukunya.

"terimakasih tuan Lee. .saya yakin, kisah anda akan sangat digemari pembaca kami. . "

Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. " sama2 Nona. . "

"senang bekerja sama dengan anda. .kami akan menghubungi anda nanti untuk acara Launching Novel ini. . "

"baiklah. .saya akan menunggu. . " balas Sungyeol. ia kemudian meninggalkan ruang editor sebuah perusahaan penerbitan Novel tersebut. Cerita mengenai kisahnya dan Myung Soo sudah tersebar luas ketika wartawan meliput kasusnya dulu dan pihak perusahaan penerbit ini sangat tertarik untuk mengangkat kisahnya kedalam sebuah Novel. Tawaran itu sudah berlaku sejak dulu, hanya saja, baru kali ini Sungyeol mengiyakan hal itu. bukankah sebuah ending sudah ditemukan? Jadi untuk apa ia kembali bersembunyi.

Bibir Sungyeol menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat pria tampan didepannya berdiri seolah menyambutnya.

"sudah selesai? " tanyanya. Sungyeol mengangguk.

"kajja. .kita harus menemui Sung Gyu dan Hoya , mereka sudah menunggu kita dirumah. ."

"ara. .tapi kita harus beli beberapa seaweed terlebih dahulu Myungie. . "

Pria yang ternyata Myung Soo itu tersenyum manis.

"baiklah. .ayo kita pergi. . " putusnya sambil menggandeng lengan Sungyeol mesra.

Semua kisah tak harus berakhir happy ending. Tapi ini adalah akhir kisahnya.

Sungyeol mengangguk mantap.

Ya. Ini akhir bahagia untuknya.

.

.

**FIN-**


End file.
